


Stay

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Español | Spanish, Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el lejano oeste, durante el tiempo que existió el Pony Express, que dos hombres se amaran y se quisieran era mucho más que un pecado. Castiel lo tiene claro. Dean no tanto, pero contra el verdadero amor es imposible luchar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mama I'm coming home

 

 

 **Título:**  [ _Stay_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klB6NLMfziE)  
 **Capíluto:**  [ _Mama, I’m coming home_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0k70F5h8-sI)   
 **Autora:**  [ ** _taolee_**](http://taolee.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:**  [ ** _flexikuki_**](http://flexikuki.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:**  Dean/Castiel   
 **Personajes secundarios:**  Sam Winchester, Steve Carlson, Jessica Moore, Gabriel, Crowley, Adam, Ian Somerhalder, Matt Cohen, Nick.  
 **Fandom:**  Supernatural. AU.  
 **Rating:**  este capítulo es PG  
 **Warning:**  de momento ninguno. Si me habéis leído antes, lo normal que suelo escribir. Sexo demasiado explícito, si eso se considera un warning.  
 **Descargo de responsabilidades:**  Los personajes sacados de la serie “supernatural” no me pertenecen, son de Eric Kripke y de la CW entre otros. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto es por fans y para fans. Nada más.  
 **Datos y realidad:**  He intentado ser totalmente fiel a la realidad de lo que fue el Pony Express, tanto en el mapa como en sitios emblemáticos, costumbres, fechas importantes, etc… Obviamente otras son inventadas para adaptarlas al fic. No obstante he hecho el fic para quienes a partir de ahora quieran amar y hablar de lo que fue el Pony Express, puedan hacerlo dando datos fehacientes, aunque quiero recalcar que no soy historiadora y que el porno me consume el cerebro así que si hay algún fallo, perdonadme, por favor :)<3  
 **Resumen:**  En el lejano oeste, durante el tiempo que existió el Pony Express, que dos hombres se amaran y se quisieran era mucho más que un pecado. Castiel lo tiene claro. Dean no tanto, pero contra el verdadero amor es imposible luchar.   
 **Agradecimiento 1:**  a  _@irisnpl_  por haberme enseñado la canción que da título al fic en el momento oportuno. Tenía una idea en la cabeza, pero entonces todo empezó a encajar y sin proponérselo me ayudó a darle forma a este Destiel. Gracias reina!!! <<33  
 **Agradecimiento 2:**  a [ ** _shirleypaz_**](http://shirleypaz.livejournal.com/) por la portada y todos los arts que está haciendo, que son la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca. Gracias amor, eres la mejor! ♥

 

  
Octubre de 1.860. Marysville, Kansas.

  
Dean Winchester iba a todo galope de vuelta a casa. Podía sentir los poderosos músculos de esa bestia debajo de él. Ambos sudaban y la fuerza bruta de hombre y animal era latente a cada paso que daban. Había estado los últimos seis meses en el fuerte de California, enseñando varias técnicas de montura a los nuevos jinetes que habían empezado a trabajar para el Pony Express.   
Él era el primer jinete que la empresa de Russell, Majors y Waddell había contratado para llevar el correo desde Missouri hasta San Francisco en un tiempo record. Dean era el mejor jinete, y su caballo, un enorme mustang negro llamado Lucifer era su compañero en todas las diligencias que habían tomado parte. Ahora volvía a casa, o lo que él llamaba casa; una posta con siete hombres, todos trabajadores del Pony Express y todos ya como hermanos. Llevaban conviviendo juntos desde el pasado mes de abril cuando la empresa empezó a funcionar y aunque él era el que menos tiempo había estado, todos se habían adoptados como hermanos desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos.   
La tarea de un jinete del Pony Express era bien sencilla de entender, pero no tan fácil de acatar: Debían de pasar el correo de una posta a otra lo más rápidamente posiblemente. Normalmente los jinetes se alejaban varios kilómetros, dejaban su caballo en esas caballerizas, cogían otro animal, las mochilas y de nuevo a galope tendido hasta la siguiente posta, donde hacía lo mismo. A la vuelta, con correo que venía de sentido contrario, recogía su caballo y volvía a casa. Algunos no tenían montura propia y trabajaban con los de la empresa. Daba igual, era lo mismo para todos. En muy contadas ocasiones un jinete se hacía todo el trayecto de una punta a otra, porque eso significaba tener que descansar, tanto él como el caballo, por eso se hacían relevos. Pero si había una orden expresa de que un jinete tenía que cumplir con un mandato, se hacía. Y eso le había pasado a Dean; había tenido que ir de una punta a otra por petición expresa. Eso era un honor y una putada al mismo tiempo. Ahora ya volvía a casa y estaba deseando ver a sus “hermanos” de nuevo.  
Casi todos los jinetes del Pony Express eran huérfanos por lo que enseguida se formaban unos lazos familiares muy fuertes, y él junto con el resto de los chicos eran una familia ahora.

Ya divisaba la casa de lejos y una figura, al oír cascos de caballos, salió fuera. Conforme se acercaba, Dean se percató de que era Gabriel. Éste era más o menos de la misma edad que Dean. Tenía el pelo bastante más rubio y unos ojos pequeñitos y claros. Todos bromeaban con él diciéndole que su cara parecía la de un enanito. Cuando Lucifer llegó hasta él, éste se echó hacia un lado y esperó a que Dean se bajara.  
\- ¡Bendito los ojos! –Gabriel se acercó a él en cuanto Dean bajó y lo abrazó sin importarle una mierda que estuviera cubierto de polvo hasta las pestañas-. ¿Qué tal California?  
\- Como siempre –Dean sonrió mientras le daba varias palmadas en la espalda-. Y por aquí qué tal. ¿Me habéis echado de menos?  
\- Ni te lo imaginas –Gabriel lo soltó y lo miró-. Hubo una racha en que esto fue en caos porque no hacían más que traer y llevar jinetes. Al final nos hemos quedado en cinco. Bueno, contigo seis.  
Dean lo miró entornando los ojos debido a la luz del atardecer que le daba de frente. Eso le hizo recordar el altercado que pasó al mes de que el Pony Express abriera sus puertas; una tribu de indios, molestos por el constante ir y venir de jinetes por sus tierras, atacaron a varios jinetes de la compañía y los mantuvo en su campamento durante semanas. Algunos murieron y sólo un par de ellos lograron escapar. Su amigo y miembro de esa casa, Steve Carlson no. De hecho jamás se volvió a saber de él. Dean, Gabriel y Adam estuvieron buscándole durante un tiempo, pero jamás dieron con él. Desde entonces el continuo ir y venir de jinetes por esa posta había sido un chorreo constante, desestabilizando la unidad que se había creado entre ellos. Encima la ida de Dean tampoco había ayudado mucho, pero ya estaba en casa y no iba a ir a ninguna parte aunque el mismísimo San Pedro bajara con una trompeta y lo amenazara con ella.  
\- ¿Quiénes estamos, entonces?  
\- Pues aparte de nosotros, siguen Adam, Matt y Nick. Desde hace algo más de un mes se nos ha unido Castiel. Un buen muchacho. Algo tímido y bastante reservado, pero un gran jinete.  
\- Me alegro –Dean sonrió. Cogió las riendas de Lucifer y caminó hacia el establo. Gabriel lo siguió-. Me imagino que Crowley sigue al mando, ¿no?  
\- Así es –fue lo único que Gabriel respondió. Crowley era, por así decirlo, el jefe directo de ellos. El que se encargaba de que todo fuera bien, que no hubiera problemas entre ellos y el correo no saliera con retraso. No era mal tío, pero tenía sus días. Afortunadamente para ellos, al estar tan cerca de la estación de St. Joseph, solía ir y venir todos los días por lo que no tenían que soportarle a todas horas haciéndose imponer-. Ya le conoces; si no está mandando no es feliz. Últimamente está de buen humor y no sé si alegrarme o echarme a temblar por lo que pueda estar tramando.  
\- Puede ser –Dean desenganchó la montura y comenzó a cepillar el pelaje del animal, que movió la cabeza dando a entender que le gustaba-. ¿No hay nadie más en la casa hoy?  
\- Adam y Matt han ido al pueblo. Nick está en una diligencia en Nebraska, creo. No sé exactamente cuándo vuelve, y Castiel llegará esta noche si no lleva retraso. Crowley se habrá queda lamiendo algún culo en St. Joseph –Gabriel se sentó sobre un barril cerrado y observó los movimientos de su amigo al cepillar ese poderoso animal-. Lucifer es precioso, Dean. ¿Dónde puede conseguir un caballo igual?  
\- Eso es imposible, Gabe; ésta preciosidad es única.  
Además de verdad. Lucifer era una bestia grande y negra. Más grande de lo normal. Con un carácter un tanto arisco que sólo parecía obedecer órdenes directas de Dean.   
\- Además te recuerdo que es una chica.  
Gabe echó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar la entrepierna del animal. Tenía razón; Lucifer era una yegua. Subió una ceja y sonrió.  
\- Pues no me había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo.  
\- Ya veo –Dean sonrió y siguió atendiendo a la yegua –Lucifer nació en las cuadras que tenía mi padre. No me preguntes más porque no sé. Sólo sé que este bicho es único –replicó con nostalgia-. Sam ha intentado quitármelo varias veces, pero no ha podido.  
Dean se quedó pensativo un rato. Sam Winchester era la única familia real que tenía en el mundo. Actualmente trabajaba en la posta de Fuerte Laramie, donde su adorable esposa Jess daba comida y alojamiento a todos los jinetes que pasaban por allí y Sam se encargaba del correo. Acababa de verle un par de días atrás, pero ya le echaba de menos. En Kansas, su tierra natal, ya no le quedaba ningún familiar; su madre, Mary Winchester, había muerto cuando él era un niño en un incendio en la casa donde vivían. Eso marcó a Dean para siempre. Entonces John Winchester se hizo cargo de sus dos hijos. Dean al ser el mayor le ayudaba en todo. El carácter a veces huraño de John no ayudaba mucho a Sam, el más joven, que estuvo tentado miles de veces de salir huyendo de allí. Y lo hubiera hecho si cuatro años atrás John no hubiera muerto en un altercado tras el pánico especulativo de mil ochocientos cincuenta y ocho, donde muchos negocios cerraron a causa de eso y los bancos perdieron mucho prestigio. John murió defendiendo lo que era suyo. Ahora, Mary y John Winchester descansaban en el cementerio local y Dean tenía pensado ir a verles. Cuando vivía allí, solía visitar la tumba de sus padres a menudo y solía charlar con su madre. De pequeño jamás aprendió a decir la palabra mamá y durante el poco tiempo que Mary estuvo en sus vidas, él la llamó “ma’” y ella nunca le corrigió.  
\- ¿Qué piensas, tío? Te has quedado mirando el infinito.  
Dean agitó la cabeza y sonrió mirando a su amigo.  
\- Nada. Que me alegro de estar en casa –dejó el cepillo a un lado y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Gabe que era ligeramente más bajo que él. Ambos pusieron rumbo hacia detrás de las cuadras-. Oye, ¿me has calentado algo de agua? Me muero por un baño.  
\- ¿Te has creído que soy tu madre o qué? –Gabriel lo empujó haciéndose el ofendido-. Venga sí, te la he calentado. ¡Pero no te acostumbres!  
Dean sonrió. Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás de los establos, había varias cabinas hechas de madera que ocultaban lo mínimo. En la parte superior había un barril enorme lleno de agua apoyado sobre un gran soporte también de madera. Al lado había una escalera que servía para llegar hasta el barril y llenarlo en caso de que no tuviera suficiente agua de la lluvia. También se llenaba de agua calentada previamente al fuego. Era una paliza hacer eso, pero Gabriel apreciaba a Dean y sabía que vendría muerto del viaje. Una cuerdecita habría la trampilla y dejaba escapar el agua.  
Ésta aún estaba templada y al caer sobre sus doloridos músculos, Dean no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Estuvo así los diez minutos que estuvo allí metido, hasta que Gabe se cansó y lo dejó para traerle alguna ropa limpia. Dean se vistió y juntos caminaron hacia la posta.   
El lugar donde vivían los jinetes no era un palacio, ni siquiera se le podía llamar casa como tal; era una habitación enorme con ventanas. Al fondo estaban las camas y varias literas y en una esquina, tras un biombo estaba la cama de Crowley. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa grande donde comían. A un lado un par de armarios donde guardaban sus objetos personales y al otro lado una pequeña cocina con una alacena. Allí vivían y realmente no necesitaban nada más.  
\- ¿Ya me habéis quitado la cama o sigo teniendo la mía? –Dean caminó hasta el fondo para ver que la distribución era distinta; había una litera haciendo esquina. Varias camas simples algo más desperdigadas y otra litera en medio de la habitación. Algo bastante extraño. Dean se volvió hacia Gabe al verlo-. ¿Y esto?  
\- Debajo duerme Adam. Lo hemos puesto en medio de la habitación para que se deje de tonterías. Ya te lo explicaré en otro momento –Gabriel caminó hacia la esquina donde estaba la cocina y comenzó a sacar varias sartenes-. Queda libre la cama de encima de Adam, que no te la recomiendo y la de encima de Castiel, que duerme en la otra litera.  
Dean hizo un gesto con la boca. Recordaba a Adam, de hecho se conocían de mucho antes, cuando llegó a su casa el día después de que enterraran a John Winchester y le dijera que éste también era su padre. Dean no lo creyó, pero conforme fueron pasando los años, hubo cosas que fueron tomando sentido y al final, tras muchas peleas con Adam, se aceptaron mutuamente como hermanos. Les costó llevarse bien y a veces Adam, con su carácter impulsivo y cabezota, muy parecido al de Dean por otra parte, hacía las cosas mil veces más complicadas. Aún seguían teniendo alguna que otra pelea, pero todos lo achacaban a que era “cosas de hermanos”.  
Tras esa escasa pero valiosa información, Dean dejó las pocas pertenencias que llevaba en las manos en la litera de la esquina. Lo tiró todo de cualquier manera y miró hacia abajo. En la cama de abajo, donde dormía el nuevo, la pulcritud era absoluta. La colcha no tenía ni una sola arruga y parecía hasta que había planchado la almohada. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Dean de esa cama, era la manta que había remetida por debajo del colchón donde iba él a dormir y caía hacia abajo.   
\- ¿Y esto?  
Gabriel se volvió para ver qué era lo que se refería Dean.  
\- Ah. Es que Castiel no puede dormir si hay mucha luz, así que arremete una manta alrededor de su litera y hace como una cueva.  
\- Tío, ¿es que no hay nadie normal en esta casa? –Dean soltó la manta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la litera estaba bastante alejada de la pared. La empujó y la arrimó todo lo que pudo. Luego caminó hacia Gabe, que tenía la cara llena de harina.  
\- Una vez dormí con él dentro de esa cosa y es muy cómodo –respondió sin volverse-. Es como aislarse del mundo, en serio.  
\- No, ya… -Dean se volvió para volver a mirar la manta.  
\- Adam bromeó una vez que todo eso era mentira y que lo hacía para poder tocársela en privacidad –bromeó recordando aquel momento-. Le contesté que él podría hacer lo mismo, porque aún recuerdo aquella tarde que salimos al porche trasero y estaba él ahí tan pancho… ¿te acuerdas?  
\- ¡Joder, Gabe! Ya había borrado ese momento de mi mente –Dean se sentó en la mesa y se frotó los ojos cansado-. Te odio.  
\- Bah, te acostumbrarás –Gabriel sonrió y siguió con la cena.  
Matt y Adam no tardaron en llegar y cenaron todos juntos. Dean les contó cómo era California y todo lo que había hecho allí. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que ya no pudo más y le venció el sueño. Se arrastró como pudo hasta su cama y en cuestión de segundos se quedó dormido.

La mañana llegó pronto y Dean se despertó mucho más descansado. Aún podía dormir varias horas más, pero sólo iba a tener ese día libre antes de volver al trabajo y no quería desperdiciarlo quedándose en la cama. Quería ir al pueblo a comprar varias cosas, cepillar bien a la yegua y ponerse al día de los problemas vecinales. No porque fuera cotilla, sino porque siempre venía bien saber qué pasaba al lado, porque nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.  
Se desperezó y se bajó de la cama. Se vistió, se puso las botas y el sombrero y salió fuera. Ya era octubre y el frío se empezaba a notar. Dentro de nada tendría que sacar su ropa de invierno.   
Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al establo para cepillar a Lucifer. Así la yegua estaría más dócil y no se encabritaría en el pueblo, porque ese animal odiaba estar entre personas. Su hermano Sam una vez bromeó que esa yegua tenía la misma mala leche que Dean. Obviamente el mayor de los Winchester se enfadó, pero con el paso del tiempo Dean empezó a darse cuenta que Sam no iba tan desencaminado.  
Cuando llegó al establo se paró en seco. Allí había un tío que no conocía de nada cepillando a Lucifer. No le extrañó tanto que alguien se acercara a la yegua como que ésta se dejara tocar tan fácilmente.   
Dean debió de hacer un ruido porque de pronto el hombre se volvió y lo miró. Durante un segundo se quedaron así, hasta que el desconocido dejó de cepillar al animal y se acercó a él.  
\- Debes de ser Dean, ¿no? –le tendió la mano-. Me llamo Castiel. Duermo debajo de ti.  
Dean levantó las cejas. Al segundo reaccionó y le tendió la mano, estrechándosela fuertemente.  
\- Encantado –murmuró. Luego miró de nuevo a su yegua-. Me parece raro que Lucifer te haya dejado acariciarla así sin más –caminó hacia los cuartos traseros del animal y la palmeó cariñosamente.  
Castiel lo siguió sonriendo.  
\- Lo cierto es que Lucifer y yo ya nos conocíamos.  
Dean, asombrado, se volvió al oír esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía Castiel conocer a su yegua y a él no? Porque él estaba seguro de no haber visto a ese hombre en la vida. Seguro. Porque unos ojos de ese color azul intenso no eran fáciles de olvidar.  
\- Fue en Fuerte Laramie, donde tu hermano –explicó Castiel-. Tú habías dejado ahí tu montura y seguiste rumbo a Utah. Yo hice un cambio de caballo y me encontré con tu yegua en el establo.  
\- ¿Y te dejó que te acercaras a ella?  
\- Supongo que tuvo un mal día –Castiel sonreía vagamente y eso le confería un aspecto encantador-. Le di un terrón de azúcar y nos hicimos amigos.  
\- Traidor –murmuró Dean entre risas. Luego se puso mortalmente serio-. ¿No la montarías?  
Castiel dejó de sonreír y lo miró muy serio. Incluso parecía haberse acercado un poco más a él.  
\- Ya sé que hay cosas que sólo tú puedes montar, Dean.  
A Dean le hubiera encantado tener algunas palabras elocuentes con las que responderle, pero se limitó a tener aire en los pulmones. No fue lo que dijo sino cómo lo dijo lo que a Dean le hizo temblar las rodillas. Afortunadamente Castiel parecía olvidar rápido; se acercó de nuevo hacia la yegua y siguió masajeándola con el cepillo.  
\- Perdona si me he metido donde no me llaman y lo mismo querías hacerlo tú, pero cuando llegué esta mañana a cepillar al mío y vi que me miraba con esa carita…  
\- Sabe hacerse la víctima muy bien –volvió a palmear a su yegua y le dio la vuelta hasta que se puso por el otro lado para ver bien a Castiel masajear el cuello del animal-. En realidad me has hecho un favor porque he llegado muerto del viaje.  
Castiel asintió pero no dijo nada. Siguió moviendo la mano y apretando fuertemente el cepillo sobre el pelaje del animal hasta dejarlo brillante y reluciente. Eso tendría que suponerle un esfuerzo bastante grande porque cepillar la piel de un animal, sobre todo de uno que estaba todo el día cubierto de polvo hasta dejarlo brillante era muy laborioso y cansino. Pero ahí estaba su nena, como si la acabara de estrenar.  
Aunque estaba maravillado con eso, su atención pronto se desvió hacia la mano de ese hombre. Castiel tenía unos dedos largos y elegantes. Cada movimiento que hacía era simple y preciso, mostrando una delicadeza innata.  
\- ¿Tenías pensado ir a alguna parte?  
Dean reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que Castiel le estaba hablando.  
\- Ermmm sí. Tengo que hacer algunas compras en el pueblo. ¿Y tú?  
\- Espero el relevo de las once. Tiene que estar al llegar. Es mejor que me vaya preparando.  
Dean se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Castiel llegó hasta su casillero donde un caballo blanco esperaba pacientemente. Ya lo había cepillado previamente y le había limpiado los cascos, así que directamente le puso el sudadero y encima la montura. Aseguró bien los estribos y la cincha para que no se soltaran y para que tampoco le hiciera daño al caballo y terminó asegurando las riendas para finalmente subirse al caballo con un movimiento hábil y grácil. Se cuadró, se puso el sombrero que llevaba colgando a la espalda y salió al paso del establo. Dean lo siguió, primero con la mirada, y luego cuando lo perdió de vista, se acercó hasta la puerta disimuladamente para verle montar. Castiel trotaba a lo lejos para acercarse al sitio pactado. Para que los jinetes no tuvieran que frenar en seco ni se perdiera tiempo, los relevos se hacían en movimiento; el que hacía el relevo, cuando veía venir al jinete, empezaba un trote suave para ir cogiendo velocidad. Luego, casi en el aire, se pasaban las alforjas como sólo los jinetes del Pony Express sabían hacerlo y el relevo seguía el camino.   
En el horizonte apareció un caballo. Castiel comenzó a trotar suavemente hasta que poco a poco comenzó a coger carrerilla. Dean lo observó pasar por delante de él. Tenía curiosidad por ver cómo montaba.   
Castiel y su caballo parecían ser uno. Ambos se movían a la par y con la misma elegancia. Cuando el otro jinete se fue acercando, Castiel alargó el brazo. El otro le lanzó la alforja y éste la cogió en el aire casi en el acto. Sin perder velocidad, lo aseguró a la silla y se perdió a lo lejos tras unas colinas. El nuevo jinete fue perdiendo velocidad y se acercó hasta la puerta del establo. Dean sonrió al reconocer quién era.  
\- Ian, ¿qué tal?  
Ian sonrió. Se bajó del caballo y saludó a Dean con un apretón.  
\- ¡Dean! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?  
Dean lo miró. Ian tenía unos ojos azules increíbles. Cuando se conocieron, pensó que nadie jamás lograría igualar esos ojos. Esa misma mañana se había dado cuenta de que se había equivocado, porque la mirada de Castiel tenía algo que en la de Ian por mucho que buscara, no la encontraba.  
\- Oye Ian, ¿te da tiempo de desayunar conmigo? Hay gachas recién hechas.  
\- Perfecto. No tengo que tomar el relevo de vuelta hasta dentro de dos horas.  
Juntos se perdieron dentro de la casa.

A Dean no le dio tiempo de hacer todos los encargos que tenía en mente. Pudo ir al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaba y poco más. No le dio tiempo de ir al cementerio a ver a sus padres, pero ya iría en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Esa noche quería irse pronto a la cama para estar despejado al día siguiente. Tenía que hacer el primer relevo del día y quería levantarse con tiempo.  
Mientras cenaban, Castiel volvió de hacer su turno y se fue Nick que había llegado a media tarde para seguir la ruta. En todo el tiempo que tardaron en cenar, estuvieron bromeando y recordando viejos tiempos. Dean se puso colorado en algunas ocasiones cuando sus compañeros rememoraron alguna que otra situación embarazosa del pasado. Castiel parecía escuchar atento, pero no abrió la boca para nada. Se limitó a sonreír tímidamente por las anécdotas de los demás, pero igualmente permaneció en silencio.  
\- Oye Castiel –Adam cambió súbitamente de tema-, ¿vas a seguir enseñándome a leer? Hoy mientras esperaba otro relevo he leído un par de cartas muy interesantes.  
\- Adam, te han contratado para que repartas el correo, no para que lo leas –bromeó Matt. Luego miró a Castiel -. ¿Me enseñarás a mí también? Me gustaría mejorar un poco.  
Castiel asintió sin levantar la mirada de la mesa. Dean lo miró y sonrió levemente. Ese Castiel tan tímido no se parecía en nada al Castiel que había hablado con él en el establo esa misma mañana. Puede que su yegua y ese tío tuvieran algo más en común que las que podían tener un jinete y su montura, como la de no gustarle los sitios con mucha gente, por ejemplo. Sonriendo por sus pensamientos, Dean se levantó y anunció que se iba a la cama. Adam y Matt iban a protestar cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y Crowley entró en la casa. Todos guardaron silencio y el ambiente se enrareció en un segundo.  
\- ¿Aun despiertos? –ladró.  
Nadie dijo nada, pero todos se levantaron y se fueron cada uno a su cama.   
\- Dean –Crowley dejó su chaqueta sobre la mesa y se acercó a él-. Me alegra verte de vuelta.  
\- Gracias, señor –murmuró entre dientes. Tras Crowley, veía cómo Matt y Adam se iban a la cama haciéndoles muecas para hacerle reír. Dean apartó la mirada de esos dos tontos y la posó sobre Castiel. Éste ponía la manta alrededor de la cama creando una cueva oscura y al parecer acogedora. Se deslizó tras ella y Dean se centró de nuevo en su jefe-. Yo también me alegro de volver.  
Crowley murmuró un par de cosas más y después Dean se metió en la cama. Intentó subir a la litera todo lo despacio que pudo para no molestar a Castiel. Cuando se acomodó y se dio la vuelta listo para dormir, se dio cuenta de que la litera estaba de nuevo separada de la pared. ¿Qué diablos…?

Al amanecer llegó el jinete y Dean hizo su trabajo como sabía. Por algo era el mejor jinete que tenía el Pony Express. Él y su caballo formaban el equipo perfecto y daba gloria verles galopar siendo uno solo.  
Cuando volvió, estaba bien avanzado el día y lo esperaba Matt para tomar el relevo. Se lo lanzó y fue frenando poco a poco hasta llegar al establo. Se ocupó de dejar cómoda a Lucifer y luego entró en la casa. Gabriel estaba cocinando algo que olía bastante bien y Dean se sentó en la mesa. Adam, que había estado leyendo, cerró el libro.  
\- ¿Qué tal de nuevo por nuestra ruta? ¿Alguna novedad que no supieras?  
Dean negó con la cabeza y sonrió mientras se quitaba el sombrero.  
\- No, lo de siempre, supongo.  
\- Toma. He hecho té helado –Gabriel le puso un vaso enorme delante y volvió para coger más.  
\- Gracias –Dean se bebió la mitad casi de una sentada. Tenía la garganta seca y aunque ya estaban en octubre, venía sudado y cansado. Iba a seguir bebiendo cuando notó que Castiel lo miraba fijamente. Dejó de beber, algo cortado, y disimuló, centrando su atención en Adam-. ¿Qué leías?  
\- Un libro de cuentos infantiles. Castiel dice que es la mejor forma de aprender.  
Dean se volvió sorprendido hacia él.  
\- ¿Es tuyo?   
Castiel asintió sin abrir la boca.  
\- Castiel lee muy bien y nos está enseñando a mejorar a todos –Adam le dio un codazo mientras hablaba-. Yo no hubiera tenido tanta paciencia y os habría mandado ya a todos a la mierda.  
Todos rieron.  
\- Mi padre era profesor en una escuela, así que nos enseñó a todos.  
Los tres hombres lo miraron. Dean porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que le gustaba oír ese tono lento y ronco de ese hombre al hablar. Los otros porque posiblemente esa era la frase más larga que Castiel había dicho en toda la semana.  
\- Necesito agua para la comida –Gabriel se volvió con un cubo en la mano-. ¿Alguien puede traerme un poco del pozo, por favor?  
\- Yo voy –Castiel se levantó, cogió el cubo y se quitó del medio.  
\- Mira que es raro… -Adam se reclinó en la silla y estiró las piernas por debajo de la mesa-. Creo que es la primera vez que cuenta algo de su vida.  
\- Es tímido y reservado –Gabriel seguía hablando desde la cocina-, pero es buen tío.  
\- Eso no lo he negado nunca –se apresuró a aclarar Adam enseguida.  
Dean quiso darle la razón. Ese Castiel era un poco extraño. Lo curioso es que con él no parecía ser tan tímido, pero cuando estaban los demás, era igual de silencioso que una tumba. Simplemente se limitaba a mirarle y nada más. 

En los siguientes días Dean se dedicó a observarle cuando coincidían en la casa. Cuando descubrió que Castiel se le quedaba mirando de una forma un tanto extraña, se dedicó a mirar alrededor y cómo interactuaba con los demás. Pensó que miraría a todo el mundo igual, pero no era así; Castiel sólo le miraba a él. Cuando “hablaba” con los demás, se limitaba a bajar la mirada o a centrar la vista en otra parte. Nunca miraba a nadie como miraba a Dean. Y eso a él le desconcertaba. Tal fue el punto, que en los siguientes días apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras y Castiel seguía mirándole de igual modo. De la misma manera, todas las noches cuando Dean se iba a acostar, encontraba la litera retirada de la pared. Si Castiel no estaba ya metido en ella, la empujaba y la volvía a pegar, pero al día siguiente cuando volvía, la litera estaba de nuevo alejada de la pared. Dean pensó seriamente que tendría que hablar con Castiel al respecto y preguntarle por qué diablos lo hacía.  
Al día siguiente Dean tuvo tiempo de ir a visitar a sus padres al cementerio. Dejó un ramo de flores frescas sobre la tumba de su madre y se sentó al lado. Desde que ella murió solía hacer eso; se sentaba y le contaba su vida, como si ella realmente pudiera escucharle.  
\- Estoy contento de estar de vuelta y los chicos son fantásticos. Les echaba de menos y la verdad es que espero que no vuelvan a llamarme para ninguna otra misión especial. No es que no me sienta halagado, y sé todo eso que dicen de mí, de que soy el mejor jinete del Pony Express y tal, pero yo no quiero ser reconocido, ni busco fama ni nada de eso. Quiero trabajar, ma’, ser feliz y nada más –Dean se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que siguió hablando-. Steve aún no ha aparecido. Creo que todo el mundo ha perdido la esperanza. Todos menos yo. Él era mi mejor amigo y el único que conocía mis secretos. A veces me siento tan perdido sin él, porque me pasan cosas que no sé a quién más contárselas. Por ejemplo, tenemos un chico nuevo en la casa. Se llama Castiel y es un tío muy extraño. Está en silencio la mayor parte del día y apenas dice nada, tan sólo se limita a mirarme. Lo curioso es que conmigo… -Dean dudo si seguir hablando o no, porque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación-,… conmigo sí que habla. Y me mira y no sé qué quiere decir esa mirada. Me confunde y eso me hace que me ponga nervioso y… joder, no sé.  
Dean guardó silencio. La noche estaba empezando a caer y no podía retrasarse más. No es que le dieran miedo los cementerios de noche, sino es que sabía que iban a esperarle para cenar. No obstante antes de irse decidió zanjar el tema por el momento con su madre.  
\- Yo… estoy empezando a sentir algo que no debería, ma’ y no quiero. No, no puede ser. Sé que está mal y no voy a permitir que pase. No te preocupes ma’ que todo acabará bien.

Al día siguiente Dean salió para una diligencia de tres días. Las inclemencias del tiempo casi le obligaron a bajar el ritmo, pero él era Dean Winchester, y por algo era el mejor. Contra todo pronóstico, entregó sus alforjas en el tiempo previsto y al volver hacia casa, sobre una montaña, divisó a un indio. Lo primero que se hacía al ver un indio normalmente era ser todo lo respetuoso posible. Para ellos las tierras, el lugar donde vivían, las montañas… todo eso era distinto y sagrado. A algunos se les podía convencer fácilmente, a otros sencillamente no. Dean no sabía si ese que veía a lo lejos y a través de la lluvia era de los buenos o de los malos. Crowley le hubiera dicho con su marcado acento británico “No hay indio bueno” y quizás tuviera razón, sobre todo después de recordar lo que pasó meses atrás con algunos jinetes del Pony Express y con su amigo, porque ¿dónde estaba Steve?  
El indio se movió, ladeó el caballo y siguió mirando a Dean amenazadoramente. Entonces éste se dio cuenta de una cosa a pesar de la gran distancia entre ambos… ¿existían indios de piel pálida y pelo rubio? Porque ese lo era. Era cierto que no veía las facciones de la cara, pero ese rasgo tan general como la claridad de la piel y del pelo resaltaba mucho, sobre todo en la oscuridad del día.   
El corazón comenzó a bombearle furioso y sin pensarlo cabalgó hacia él. El indio no se movió y vio cómo el jinete se acercaba. De pronto, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el indio lanzó un grito y salió huyendo. Dean le fue detrás a toda velocidad. Achuchaba a Lucifer para que fuera aún más rápido porque necesitaba alcanzarle. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que ese era Steve. No lo veía bien, pero era él, tenía un pálpito. Sin más comenzó a gritarle.  
\- ¡Steve! ¡Steve, espera! –se le llenaba la boca de agua al gritar del aguacero que estaba cayendo, pero eso no detuvo el galope furioso del jinete-. ¡Steve!  
Cuando el indio desapareció tras una colina, Dean paró en seco porque sobre el mismo acantilado de la colina, varios indios le observaban. Éstos sí que eran morenos de piel, con pelo largo oscuro y arcos con flechas, muchas flechas. Silenciosamente le estaban diciendo que se fuera. Dean dudó y dejó que Lucifer diera un paso al frente. Gran error. De pronto un silbido cruzó el aire, y luego otro. ¡Flechas! ¡Le estaban disparando!   
Dio la vuelta con el caballo y retrocedió todo lo que había avanzado sin importarle que la lluvia no le estuviera permitiendo ver nada. Ojalá Lucifer sí fuera consciente de por dónde iban porque él desde luego había perdido el rumbo en la frenética huida. El animal tampoco parecía tenerlo muy claro cuando de pronto giró sobre sí mismo, dudando hacia donde tomar y sin ser consciente de que se había quedado mirando a los indios. Dean lo azuzó para que se diera la vuelta y justo antes de que el animal obedeciera, sintió cómo un pinchazo enorme le taladraba el hombro. Cuando los silbidos de las flechas dejaron de sonar, se detuvo para mirar que el animal no había sido herido. Por suerte, Lucifer estaba bien, pero él no había corrido tanta suerte; tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro justo en la articulación que le impedía mover el brazo. Le había entrado por delante pero no tenía salida por detrás, lo cual era muy malo porque no podía sacársela en la posición en la que estaba y si tiraba de ella hacia atrás, la forma puntiaguda y de triángulo del pico de la flecha le destrozaría la piel y los músculos.   
A casa, tenía que llegar a casa lo antes posible.   
La mente se le nubló y todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Estaba perdiendo sangre, pero no tanta como para sentirse mareado. De pronto lo comprendió todo; veneno. Algunos indios ponían veneno en la punta de sus flechas para que el ataque fuera mortal.   
Incapaz de comprender más, Dean cayó hacia delante en el caballo. Le costaba mantenerse erguido y un sueño extraño lo estaba envolviendo. Como pudo, se amarró con la otra mano a las riendas del caballo y tiró levemente de él para que el animal siguiera notando que estaba ahí.  
\- A casa, Lucifer –jadeó bajito, resbalándole el agua de la lluvia por la cara-. Llévame a casa.  
Dean cerró los ojos y ya no supo si el caballo vagó sólo por las llanuras o realmente lo estaba llevando a casa. De una forma u otra, él presentía que no iba a contarlo.


	2. Thinking of you

\- A casa, Lucifer –jadeó bajito, resbalándole el agua de la lluvia por la cara-. Llévame a casa.  
Dean cerró los ojos y ya no supo si el caballo vagó sólo por las llanuras o realmente lo estaba llevando a casa. De una forma u otra, él presentía que no iba a contarlo.

 

**

 

La tormenta había empeorado y Dean no sabía dónde estaba. Llevaba horas a lomo del caballo, dejado de caer sobre su propio estómago y sintiéndose morir. Había vomitado mil veces y realmente en su cuerpo ya no había nada que pudiera seguir escupiendo.  
Un hilito de sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo de forma constante. No podía arrancarse la flecha así sin más por mucho que lo deseara. De todas formas ya no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. De hecho iba montado aún a caballo porque se había agarrado las riendas a la muñeca y eso le hacía tener un punto de referencia para no perder el equilibrio y caerse, sino ya se habría deslizado de la silla hacía horas.  
No supo muy bien en qué momento la lluvia no le permitió abrir los ojos. ¿Era la lluvia o el cansancio? Entonces todo fue un manto negro y frío que parecía no tener fin.

 

\- Es muy raro que Dean se retrase, pero como no tiene que entregar correo lo mismo se ha parado donde su hermano –Gabriel daba vueltas a algo que había dentro de una olla enorme-. Y más si tenemos en cuenta el mal tiempo que hace.  
El resto asintió aunque no muy convencidos. El único que no dijo nada fue Castiel, que seguía sentado a la mesa con un libro abierto enseñando a Adam a mejorar su lectura. La verdad es que llevaba horas con la mirada perdida en la ventana, rogando por ver aparecer a Dean. Aún no habían tenido suerte.  
\- Los niiiños de la escola…  
\- Escuela –lo corrigió Castiel sin mirarle.  
\- Esa palabra es muy difícil –Adam se rascó la cabeza y siguió leyendo-. Los niños de la escuela no podían estadiar sin…  
\- Un momento –Castiel se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana para ver mejor. Creía haber visto un movimiento a lo lejos. Podía haber sido un rayo o un animal extraviado, pero algo le decía que no era eso.  
El resto le siguieron y se situaron detrás de él en la ventana. La lluvia caía a raudales y era prácticamente imposible ver nada. Tan sólo cuando un rayo alumbraba el cielo a lo lejos les permitía ver por pocos segundos lo que pasaba casi delante de sus narices.  
Entonces otro trueno resonó y alumbró la noche. Castiel, que no había apartado los ojos de donde había creído ver algo la última vez, ésta vez sí que estaba convencido de haber visto un caballo moverse. Podía ser el animal de cualquiera, incluso de alguno de los suyos que se hubiera escapado de las cuadras, pero no; ese era Lucifer. Sin pensárselo, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
\- ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Estás loco? –Matt se quedó en la puerta viendo como Castiel avanzaba por el porche y bajaba los escalones saliendo a la oscuridad de la noche.  
\- ¡Lucifer! –lo llamó. Cualquier otra persona que no conociera la situación podía pensarse otra cosa-. ¡Lucifer, ven!  
\- Está loco –Adam estaba parado al lado de Matt y miraba la oscuridad igual que él-. Si realmente Lucifer está ahí, se le va a echar encima y lo va a pisar.  
Gabriel no dijo nada. Observaba cómo Castiel había bajado los escalones del porche y se estaba poniendo chorreando. Si no cogía una pulmonía sería un milagro.  
\- ¡Lucifer! –gritó, ésta vez más fuerte-. ¡Ven, preciosa!  
Otro relámpago estalló en la noche alumbrándoles por un momento. Entonces sí que le vieron; Lucifer iba lentamente hacia la mano levantada de Castiel y frotó el morro contra los dedos. Castiel aprovechó para coger la rienda y lo acercó a él. El resto, cuando vieron que Dean iba caído sobre la montura, se apresuraron a salir para ayudarle.  
\- Cuidado, tiene una flecha –Matt lo sujetó contra su pecho mientras lo demás intentaban deslizarle para bajar del caballo.  
\- ¡Rápido, metedle dentro! –Gabriel avanzó hacia la puerta cuando Dean estuvo bien sujeto por los otros tres. Aguantó la puerta y la dejó así para que pudieran pasar sin problemas-. Colocadle encima de la mesa.  
Adam llegó primero y de un manotazo tiró todo lo que había para hacer espacio.  
\- Adam, por favor, ocúpate de Lucifer. Llévalo al establo y mira también los demás –Gabriel había cogido varias lámparas de petróleo que había en la zona de las camas y las había acercado a la mesa. Iban a necesitar toda la luz disponible por eso, al no tener más lámparas, puso varias velas en el mueble de la cocina.  
Adam asintió. Salió cerrando bien la puerta y los dejó a solas con Dean. Éste aún no había reaccionado.  
Castiel se había subido a un lado de la mesa y observaba la herida de cerca.  
\- La flecha parece haberse quedado atascada –anunció. Esa era una pésima noticia porque la flecha tenía que ir hacia delante sí o sí. Tirar de ella era lo último que debían hacer-. Gabe, pon a calentar agua. Matt, ayúdame a sentarle. Tenemos que sacarle la flecha ya.  
Gabriel obedeció. Ya se pararía a pensar luego en el cambio de actitud de Castiel. Supuso que la ocasión requería actuar así por el bien de Dean.  
Matt ayudó a Castiel a levantar a Dean y sentarle, aunque era imposible mantenerle así porque el herido seguía inconsciente.  
\- Colócate detrás y siéntate, pero échate hacia aquel lado, no sea que te claves la flecha al salir.  
Matt asintió. Se sentó detrás de Dean y lo dejó caer sobre su pecho. Castiel se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, mirando bien de cerca la herida de la flecha.  
\- Tiene mal color y hay que sacar la flecha cuanto antes –se volvió hacia Gabriel para ver si el agua ya estaba-. ¿Queda mucho para el agua?  
\- No –Gabriel llegó hasta ellos con un cuenco de agua caliente, varios paños limpios y una botella de algo que parecía ser alcohol-. Suerte que ya la tenía al fuego para la cena.  
Castiel asintió. Cogió la botella, la destapó y la acercó a los labios de Dean. Con cuidado le echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla sobre el hombro de Matt. Con la otra mano le abrió ligeramente la boca y le echó un poco, lo suficiente para no ahogarle. Dean comenzó a toser y eso lo despertó.  
\- Hey Dean, muchacho. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Gabriel lo miró preocupado.  
Dean abrió apenas los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia Castiel, que estaba sentado encima de sus caderas.  
\- Cas…t –no pudo terminar su nombre cuando cayó de nuevo en un estado de semi inconsciencia.  
\- Dean, escúchame –Castiel cogió la botella y echó un poco en la herida, haciendo que el otro volviera de ese estado tan raro y le mirara otra vez con los ojos vidriosos-. Posiblemente va a dolerte, así que tienes que beber algo más y procurar no desmayarte, ¿me oyes?  
Dean asintió errático. Castiel le acercó el gollete de la botella y éste le dio un sorbo largo y profundo.  
\- Veamos –Castiel miró a Dean y luego a Matt. Éste ya le había rajado la camisa y se le veía gran parte del hombro. Castiel palpó la piel con dedos largos y ágiles. Seguramente comprobaba el mejor sitio para que saliera la punta de la flecha-. Gabriel, acércame aquella vela, por favor.  
Gabriel asintió. Le acercó una y se quedó a su lado observando cómo Castiel rompía la flecha lo más limpiamente posible y lo más cerca del cuerpo de Dean que podía. Luego prendió la punta de la flecha y apagó la pequeña llama con los dedos. Acto seguido le echó alcohol. Un olor raro salió de ahí, pero era necesario para desinfectar la flecha.  
\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Cas –Dean sonrió levemente, sin apenas fuerzas para hacerlo.  
\- Confía en mí –le dijo. Luego se volvió hacia Matt mientras tanteaba la zona del omoplato-. Necesito que le agarres bien cuando cuente tres, ¿vale? Gabriel –luego se volvió hacia él-. Tienes que taponar la herida en cuanto la flecha haya pasado.  
Gabriel cogió un paño en señal de que lo había oído y Matt asintió. Agarró bien a Dean y lo afianzó contra su cuerpo.  
\- Sí que te creces ante las situaciones límite –Matt sonrió nervioso-. Cas… suena guay.  
Castiel lo ignoró.  
\- Uno… dos… ¿Matt?  
\- Estoy.  
\- ¡Tres! -Castiel empujó con todas su fuerzas haciendo que la flecha avanzara a través del cuerpo de Dean hasta empezar a asomar por la piel de la espalda.  
Dean apretó los dientes intentando no gritar. Finalmente el dolor pudo más que él, dejando escapar un gruñido tosco y silbante. Finalmente volvió a perder el conocimiento. Matt lo agarró mientras Gabriel comenzaba a apretar el boquete que había dejado la flecha. Cuando Castiel terminó de sacar todo el palo, se quitó de encima rápidamente. Matt también se bajó de la mesa. Lo volvieron a tumbar y taponaron ambos orificios. Castiel olió la punta de la flecha. Matt lo vio hacerlo y frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Qué?  
Castiel levantó la vista y lo miró. Sólo pronunció una palabra. No hacía falta más; sólo una para dejarles con las piernas temblando y el corazón encogido: Veneno.

 

Cuando le hubieron curado y taponado las heridas, lo desnudaron para quitarle la ropa que estaba chorreando y lo metieron en la cama de Gabriel, que era la más resguardada de todas sin llegar a ser una litera, ya que por razones obvias no iban a subirle arriba.  
Dean estuvo saliendo y entrado de un estado de delirio durante toda la noche. La fiebre apenas le dejó descansar y no paraba de moverse en la cama. O al menos de intentarlo porque fuerzas no tenía para eso. Cuando amaneció, todos se levantaron para seguir con sus vidas. Matt tenía que salir a primera hora haciendo un relevo y el resto se quedó desayunando.  
\- Cas –ahora todo el mundo le llamaba así-, vamos a ir al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas y vamos a traer al médico porque Dean no mejora. ¿Te quedas tú con él mientras? ¿Tienes diligencia?  
Castiel dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y miró a Gabriel. Adam y él se estaban vistiendo para irse.  
\- Yo me quedo con él, no os preocupéis. Hoy no tenía nada que hacer –miró por la ventana el mal tiempo que seguía haciendo aunque ahora por lo menos se veía algo alrededor.  
\- Bien –Gabriel se encajó el sombrero y abrió la puerta-. La sopa está puesta al fuego y en la encimera hay más jarabe por si le da tos.  
\- ¿Necesitas que te traigamos algo? –Adam también se encajó el sombrero para que el viento no se lo derribara.  
\- No. Sólo traed al médico.  
Ambos asintieron y abandonaron la casa. Castiel siguió sentado tomándose el café. Estaba muy preocupado porque sabía que el médico no iba a poder hacer nada por Dean. Los indios usaban venenos que extraían de las plantas y de algunos animales que el resto de los mortales apenas conocía. A veces el veneno era tan letal que, ni aun sabiendo de cuál se trataba, muchos de ellos no tenían cura. Lo de Dean era tan solo esperar y realmente la cosa no pintaba bien.  
\- Cas –sonó una voz entrecortada detrás de él-. No suena nada mal.  
Castiel se volvió. Dean estaba despierto y lo miraba fijamente. Cuando se acercó hasta él descubrió que volvía a tener la frente perlada de sudor. Exprimió un paño que había metido en agua y le refrescó la cara y el cuello.  
\- ¿Mejor? –le sonrió intentando hacerle sentir mejor.  
Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que toser. Cada vez más fuertemente y se quedaba sin respiración. Esa era muy mala señal y él mismo lo sabía.  
\- Sé lo que me está pasando Cas, no soy tonto.  
Castiel no quiso decirle nada. ¿Para qué? No quería engañarle, pero tampoco iba a decirle que se estaba muriendo. Dean no necesitaba nada de eso.  
\- Yo… -siguió hablando cuando la tos pasó, pero le faltaba la respiración-… ¿le mandarías una carta urgente a mi hermano para que venga?  
\- Dean, vas a ponerte bien –le mintió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle?  
\- Cas, por favor. Tienes que avisar a Sam. Si no le da tiempo de venir antes de… bueno –Dean carraspeó un poco y pudo controlar la tos-, dile que quiero que me entierren con mi madre.  
\- Dean… -Cas se mordió el labio porque no sabía qué decir.  
\- Está bien, Cas –ésta vez sí sonrió. Fue un esfuerzo titánico, pero le mostró una sonrisa de verdad-. Cada uno tiene su momento, ¿no crees? –luego guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras le observaba-. Me da pena que no hayamos tenido más tiempo para conocernos. Creo que nos hubiéramos llevado bien.  
\- Dean, yo… -Cas no pudo seguir hablando porque Dean volvió a sufrir otro ataque de tos, ésta vez bastante más fuerte que el anterior. Fue a la cocina a por el jarabe y le dio un poco. A los pocos minutos se le pasó, dejándole el cuerpo cansado y temblando. Castiel cambió de idea lo que iba a decirle y le secó de nuevo la frente-. Te daré un poco de caldo. Te sentará bien.  
\- No –negó con la cabeza apenas dos veces-, voy a dormir un rato. Estoy muy cansado.  
Castiel no le dijo nada. Vio cómo Dean cerraba los ojos mientras se le quedaba mirando fijamente y esa fue la última vez que lo vio despierto.

Los siguientes tres días la cosa fue a peor. Cuando el médico fue a reconocer a Dean, no dio ninguna garantía de nada. El veneno que tenía la punta de la flecha no le era conocido por lo que no sabía qué cura mandarle. Lo que estaba claro era que Dean cada vez respiraba peor y cada vez se movía menos en la cama, hasta tal punto que se quedaba hecho un ovillo y se ponía a temblar. Castiel hizo lo que le prometió y mandó un correo urgente con uno de los jinetes. Seguramente Sam aparecería en cualquier momento y ojalá se diera prisa porque Dean estaba peor por momentos y eso mataba a Cas. Lo veía y se le encogía el alma. No podía ser que días atrás ese jinete tan fuerte y lleno de vida fuera ahora una sombra reducida a la nada. No, se negaba a aceptar que se estuviera muriendo. No quería; no ahora que lo había conocido.  
Esa misma noche se quedó despierto observando a Dean desde su cama. Se le veía tan débil y cansado. Lo estaba perdiendo y lo peor es que no estaban haciendo nada por evitarlo. Habían dado por sentado de que no había cura y nada más. Ahí se quedaron esperando un final. Cuando amaneció, Castiel se levantó con un firme propósito. Le pidió a Gabriel que hiciera su turno de relevo ese día y sin perder tiempo se montó en su caballo y salió al galope hacia el horizonte.  
Cuando llevaba la mitad de camino, en el cielo comenzaron a formarse unas nubes negras. Castiel las miró. Si se daba prisa, quizás le daría tiempo de hacer lo que tenía en mente. Era lo último que tenía a lo que agarrarse y si no lo lograba, posiblemente él acabaría muerto también. Lo había pensado mucho durante todo el trayecto, pero le daba igual. Si moría intentándolo no le importaba, pero de algo estaba seguro; no quería quedarse impasible viendo cómo moría Dean Winchester.

Comenzaron a caer las primeras gotitas cuando Castiel amarró el caballo en un arbusto en medio de la nada. Sin echarles cuenta, el jinete comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se desprendió absolutamente de todo excepto de los pantalones. Incluso se quitó las botas. Luego lo escondió todo debajo de una enorme piedra. Cogió las riendas del caballo, se montó y trotó algo más de un kilómetro.  
Al otro lado de la colina había unas rocas que subían más por el terreno y hacia allí subían a una pequeña montaña. Castiel se detuvo, se bajó del caballo y esperó. No hizo ni un solo ruido. Ni siquiera tosió. Se limitó a quedarse ahí parado.  
Cinco minutos más tarde un par de jinetes se asomaron por el borde de la colina. Eran tres indios para ser exactos. Se quedaron quietos y lo miraron. Castiel tragó la saliva que se le había formado en la boca y carraspeó levemente. Era ahora o nunca. Sabía que al menor movimiento podían dejarle muerto en el acto, así que fue muy prudente cuando empezó a hablar.  
\- Vengo para hablar de Dean Winchester –gritó-. Hace unos días lo envenenasteis con una de vuestras flechas. Vengo a pediros el antídoto porque sé que lo tenéis.  
Nadie contestó al otro lado. Ni siquiera se movieron. Castiel respiró y volvió a intentarlo.  
\- Sé que no confiáis en mí, pero miradme; solo llevo unos pantalones y estoy alejado de mi caballo. Podríais matarme ahora mismo y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo –hizo un silencio y siguió hablando-. No sé qué pasó, pero estoy seguro de que Dean no os hizo nada. Es una de las pocas personas que conozco que respetan a los indios y a vuestras reservas. Si dejáis que muera, no podrá seguir transmitiendo esa fe que tiene en vosotros hacia los demás y vosotros seréis los malos porque habréis matado a uno de los pocos defensores que tenéis. Pensadlo.  
De nuevo otro silencio en el que los indios ni se movieron. Se limitaron a observarle y nada más. Cuando ya casi iba a darse por vencido, uno de los jinetes se movió y desapareció de su vista. Castiel se quedó mirando la colina hasta que de pronto ese mismo jinete llegó trotando hasta él. El indio se paró a unos veinte metros y lo miró. Luego se bajó del caballo y con paso rudo llegó hasta donde se encontraba Castiel.  
Se miraron durante unos minutos. El indio no apartaba la mirada de Castiel y éste no paraba de mirar los ojos claros del otro. Nunca había conocido a un indio de ojos claros. Bueno, tampoco es que hubiera conocido a muchos, pero alguno sí que había visto.  
Lentamente, el indio se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una bolsita de cuero cerrada con una cinta negra. Castiel alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero el indio lo detuvo.  
\- Tendrás que dar algo a cambio –replicó con un perfecto inglés. Quizás algo tosco, pero correcto al fin y al cabo.  
\- No he traído nada –Castiel levantó los brazos para que viera realmente que sólo traía puesto los pantalones.  
\- No podré dártelo entonces  
\- ¡Espera! –Castiel se puso nervioso. El indio había comenzado a retirarse cuando lo llamó-. Tengo mi caballo. No es un pura raza, pero es un gran caballo. Es muy resistente y está acostumbrado a recorrer grandes distancias. Te lo doy a cambio del antídoto.  
El indio levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca con la boca.  
\- No sabes si te estoy engañando. En esta bolsa podría haber cualquier cosa.  
Castiel ya sabía eso, pero no le quedaba otra.  
\- Los indios sois un pueblo de palabra. Sé que no me estáis mintiendo.  
El indio asintió complacido por lo que acababa de oír.  
\- Te has arriesgado mucho viniendo. Si te matamos ahora, tardarían mucho en encontrarte y tu amigo moriría.  
\- Mi amigo morirá de todas formas si no hago nada –escupió Castiel-. Si muero aquí por lo menos lo habré intentado.  
El indio lo volvió a mirar sin decir nada. En sus ojos se podía leer algo parecido al respeto y admiración.  
\- Trae tu caballo.  
Castiel no perdió el tiempo para no dejar que el indio cambiara de opinión. Se dio la vuelta aún sabiendo lo arriesgado de eso y fue a por el caballo. Lo cogió por la rienda y regresó. Con una mano le ofreció el caballo y con la otra palma abierta esperó a que le depositara la bolsita.  
El indio no le defraudó y mostrando el respeto que le tenía y lo que confiaba en su palabra, depositó la bolsa sobre la palma de Castiel antes incluso que coger las riendas del caballo.  
\- Gracias –Castiel volvió a respirar con normalidad, aunque aún no del todo porque siempre podían dispararle por la espalda.  
\- Dean tiene buenos amigos que dan la cara por él. Haz una infusión con todas las hierbas y cuando estén bien calientes, que se lo beba. Debería bastar sólo con eso a no ser que tu amigo ya esté muy mal –el indio hizo una mueca con los labios, se volvió hacia su caballo y tras tirar de las riendas del caballo blanco, desapareció tras la colina. Los otros jinetes que habían estado observando también desaparecieron.  
Castiel se dio la vuelta. Ahora sólo quedaba llegar a casa y ojalá lo hiciera antes de que Dean muriera o sí que no se lo perdonaría en la vida.  
Cuando llegó donde se encontraba su ropa, ésta ya estaba totalmente empapada por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer de golpe. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba llena de barro. Sin otra opción que ponérsela, Castiel se puso todo y caminó hacia el norte. Si la posición del sol no le mentía, en una hora y media un jinete del Pony Express tendría que pasar por ahí para llegar a Missouri. Ese podría llevarle a casa, pero antes tendría que atravesarse en su ruta. Si el jinete cogía por otro sitio, estaría perdido y tardaría siglos en llegar a casa y precisamente eso era lo que menos tenía ahora mismo.

 

Sam Winchester llegó montado en un caballo gris enorme, aunque bajo el tamaño del menor de los Winchester se veía hasta pequeño. Aún el animal no se había detenido cuando Sam saltó de él y corrió hasta la casa. Ni siquiera llamó; abrió la puerta de golpe y se coló dentro. Gabriel y Adam lo miraron asombrados. Sabían que Sam tendría que llegar de un momento a otro, lo que no sabían es que llegaría de esa manera.  
\- Dean –lo buscó sin pararse a saludar a los demás siquiera. Cuando lo localizó en una cama del fondo corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado-. Dean…  
El mayor de los Winchester no contestó. Seguía tumbado de lado hecho apenas un ovillo con la respiración entrecortada, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.  
\- Dean –insistió llamándole, pero no hubo forma. Asustado se volvió hacia los otros dos-. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? Sólo he recibido una carta de Castiel diciéndome que Dean estaba muy mal y que viniera enseguida.  
\- No estamos muy seguros porque Dean no ha estado lo suficientemente lúcido para contárnoslo, pero por la flecha que traía en el hombro, todo indica que fue atacado por los indios.  
\- Pero, ¿por qué? –Sam no entendía nada-. Dean siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con ellos. Incluso los ha defendido. ¿Por qué iban a atacarle?  
\- No lo sabemos, Sam –fue Gabriel el que volvió a contestar-. Sólo sabemos que la punta de la flecha que traía clavada tenía veneno y…  
Gabriel optó por no seguir porque era evidente lo que seguía. Sam se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermano, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. Negar con la cabeza no lo hacía menos real.  
\- Castiel se marchó esta mañana temprano. Me pidió que le hiciera el relevo de hoy. He vuelto, pero él aún no y eso me preocupa.  
\- Yo hablé con él esta mañana cuando ensillaba el caballo y me dijo no se qué de buscar el antídoto.  
\- ¿Antídoto? –Sam parecía de pronto esperanzado-. ¿Existe un antídoto?  
\- No sé –Adam se encogió de hombros-. No me dijo nada más. Se montó y se marchó a toda prisa.  
\- Dios… -Sam se sentó en una silla, puso los codos sobre las rodillas y se inclinó para frotarse la cara. Luego se levantó y los volvió a mirar-. Perdón por no haberos saludado como corresponde, chicos.  
\- No te preocupes –Adam le palmeó la espalda y se sentó a su lado mientras Gabriel ponía tres vasos sobre la mesa y una botella.  
\- ¿El médico ha dicho algo que podamos hacer?  
La única respuesta de los dos jinetes fue un silencio bastante espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.  
\- Joder, no… -Sam se bebió su vaso de un trago y adelantó la mano pidiendo otro, aunque lo que realmente quería era lanzar el vaso contra la pared y desquitar esa frustración que estaba sintiendo dentro-. ¡Maldita sea!

 

Castiel consiguió llegar a la ruta del jinete que pasaba por el norte de Kansas procedente de Nebraska. Tuvo la suerte de que se tratara de Matt. Éste lo recogió y cuando Castiel le hubo contado toda la historia con los indios, Matt azuzó al caballo a que fuera al límite de su resistencia porque la última vez que había visto a Dean, éste no pintaba nada bien.

 

Llegaron a la casa cuando ya estaba bien avanzada la noche. Por la ventana salía luz y había comenzado a llover de nuevo. Castiel saltó del caballo y casi se mató subiendo los escalones del porche cuando al tropezar en el primero, se le fue el cuerpo hacia delante y cayó de rodillas hasta casi delante de la puerta. Se levantó y entró como un torbellino.  
\- ¡Castiel! –Sam fue el primero que se levantó de la mesa donde aún seguían hablando, ésta vez reunidos con Nick y Crowley, que habían llegado de St. Joseph.  
\- Sam… -se detuvo un segundo pensando en lo peor; que había llegado tarde y que ya nada se podía hacer. Miró hacia la cama y encontró a Dean con peor aspecto que antes pero aún respirando. Eso lo calmó un poco. Luego se volvió hacia Gabriel-. ¿Puedes poner a calentar esto y echarlo en una taza, por favor? Sam, ¿me ayudas?  
Sam asintió levantándose. Ese hombre ocupaba casi toda la habitación y su sola presencia intimidaba. Lo siguió hasta la cama de Dean y esperó instrucciones de Castiel.  
\- Cógele con cuidado y ponle derecho. Tiene que tomarse sí o sí toda la taza.  
Sam asintió. Dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó a la espalda de Dean. Cuando comenzó a levantarlo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, Dean comenzó a gemir débilmente, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para luchar contra él, ni siquiera para intentarlo. Sam se dejó de caer en el respaldar de la cama y se apoyó a Dean sobre él. Se cuidó bien de taparle para que no cogiera frío.  
\- Esto ya está –Gabriel llegó hasta ellos y dejó la taza entre las manos de Castiel.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho exactamente los indios, Castiel? –la voz de Crowley era seca y ese acento británico le hacía parecer más seco aún.  
\- Que tiene que tomárselo todo.  
\- ¿Cuántas veces?  
Todos comenzaron a preguntar, agarrándose a la única solución que tenían.  
\- Sólo hay una taza y se la tiene que beber entera –Castiel removió el líquido que olía bastante mal y comprobó que no estuviera demasiado caliente para no quemarle-. Dijeron que con una bastaría.  
Sam asintió. Sujetó a su hermano para que no se moviera y esperó a que Castiel acercara la taza. Hacerle beber un sorbo costó media hora, sobre todo porque Dean comenzó a moverse agitadamente, pero finalmente y con mucha paciencia lograron que se lo tomara entero. Sam lo sostuvo entre sus brazos un buen rato por si acaso le sentaba mal y cuando finalmente pareció calmarse, lo volvieron a acostar.  
\- ¿Cuándo sabremos algo? –Adam estaba de pie a los pies de la cama observando detenidamente. Puede que Dean y él hubieran tenido sus diferencias en el pasado, pero se llevaban bien y aunque no se trataban como hermanos porque no habían crecido juntos, sí que se querían y apreciaban como al resto de los demás.  
\- No lo sé –Castiel se pasó las manos por la cara. Estaba cansado, le dolía todo y tenía frío. La verdad es que estaba empezando a dudar de lo que le habían dado.  
\- Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama, muchachos –Crowley palmeó un par de veces para hacerse notar-. Mañana tenemos que trabajar.  
Todos asintieron a desgana y se marcharon a sus camas. Gabriel se subió a la cama de Dean y uno a uno se fueron retirando. Esa noche, al estar todos, no había camas suficientes, así que Castiel le ofreció la suya a Sam. Éste se negó.  
\- Gracias, Castiel –murmuró cansado-. Tú te has arriesgado mucho hoy y tienes que estar muy cansado. Yo me voy a quedar un rato aquí sentado por si se despierta.  
\- Dormirá toda la noche, Sam. Aprovecha mi cama porque yo tengo el pelo y la ropa aún mojados. No quiero irme a la cama así. Prefiero esperar a estar seco o cogeré un enfriamiento.  
Sam tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Castiel se había quitado gran parte de la ropa mojada, pero no toda. No quiso preguntarle por qué no se lo quitaba todo, pero él sabría. De todas formas aún tenía el cabello húmedo y era cierto que no era bueno irse así a la cama. Asintió, le palmeó en un brazo en señal de agradecimiento y se acostó en su cama.  
\- Despiértame en un par de horas y te cambio el sitio.  
\- Vale. Descansa –Castiel se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.  
Apenas quedaban un par de hora para que amaneciera y el primer de los jinetes tuviera que partir así que lo menos que podía hacer era empezar a preparar el café y el desayuno. Por suerte no era él el que tenía que hacer el relevo. Ya no porque estuviera muy cansado, que lo estaba, sino porque no tenía caballo. Cuando Crowley se enterara iba a poner el grito en el cielo. La verdad es que él no se arrepentía porque si eso había servido para salvar la vida de Dean, lo volvería a hacer mil veces más.  
Cuando amaneció, los primeros jinetes se marcharon a trabajar. Crowley se fue para hacer unos recados y se llevó a Nick con él. Castiel los vio irse y no le gustó nada la relación que tenían esos dos. Seguramente tramaban algo y se temía lo peor. Desde el comienzo del Pony Express había habido muchos rumores. Esa encomienda había nacido con fecha de caducidad, por lo menos hasta que terminaran de poner todas las vías para el ferrocarril. Luego posiblemente irían todos a la calle. Lo que duraran ahí nadie lo sabía aún.  
Gabriel se levantó cuando ya todos se hubieron ido y al bajarse de la cama despertó a Sam.  
\- ¿Te has quedado toda la noche despierto, Castiel? –Sam se levantó y aceptó una taza de café que le acercaba Gabriel-. Eso no es lo que habíamos acordado.  
\- Ahora me acostaré yo, ¿vale?  
\- Sam, ¿me ayudas a sacar agua del pozo? Así Cas podrá quitarse el fango que tiene pegado al pelo –sonrió-. Un baño de agua caliente no le vendrá mal.  
Castiel se lo agradeció sonriendo porque vio a Gabriel sacar una tina redonda y grande que estaba colgada en el techo. Se usaban para los niños o cuando el tiempo estaba demasiado malo y no podían bañarse fuera. Normalmente los jinetes si llegaban demasiado llenos de polvo y el tiempo era bueno, se daban un chapuzón en el abrevadero de los caballos. Ahora hacía mucho frío y Castiel se había arriesgado demasiado ya por Dean. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.  
Gracias a los brazos fuertes de Sam, el barreño estuvo lleno con solo dos viajes y eso añadido al agua hirviendo que Gabriel tenía al fuego, contrastó con el agua fría creando una temperatura ideal para bañarse.  
Aprovechando que Sam y Gabriel habían ido al establo para dar de comer a los caballos, Castiel comenzó a quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba encima. Primero se acercó a la cama para comprobar que Dean seguía dormido. No parecía haber mucha mejora y eso le exasperó. Le dieron ganas de volver donde los indios y dispararles a todos por haberle mentido. No obstante, en el fondo, sabía que funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar.


	3. The light

 

. No parecía haber mucha mejora y eso le exasperó. Le dieron ganas de volver donde los indios y dispararles a todos por haberle mentido. No obstante, en el fondo, sabía que funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar.

 

Dean comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Le dolía hasta pestañear, pero al menos ya podía respirar bien. No sabía qué le habían dado ni quién, pero estaba funcionando. Al menos no tenía ganas de echar los pulmones por la boca y la cabeza no amenazaba con explotarle. Eso era un gran avance.   
Terminó de abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Castiel de espaldas metiéndose en un barreño con agua. Pensó que tendría que estar soñando porque, ¿qué hacía bañándose en medio de la habitación? Hacía siglos que no usaban ese barreño porque era un engorro de llenar y de vaciar, por eso Dean pensó que estaba soñando. Cuando parpadeó e intentó moverse, un pinchazo le atravesó todo el hombro. Eso le demostró que sí que estaba despierto y que no estaba soñando.   
Desistió de moverse y se limitó a mirar. Podía llamarle o hacerse notar para que Castiel se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto, pero parecía disfrutar tanto del baño que no quería molestarte. Además parecía tan cansado…   
Observó cómo se lavaba el cuerpo pasando una pastilla de jabón para hacer espuma y luego aclaraba con un paño mojado. Los ojos de Dean se detuvieron en las clavículas de Castiel, en cómo pasaba el trapo por encima para aclararse. Luego se mojó el pelo con una jarra. Se lo enjabonó y aclaró luego. Cuando terminó, se puso de pie y terminó de aclararse de igual manera. Dean sólo lo veía un poco de lado, la espalda mayormente, y aún así cerró los ojos, lo cual era absurdo porque todos se trataban como hermanos, se habían duchado miles de veces juntos y cuando hacía demasiada calor se despelotaban todos juntos. Que cerrara los ojos con Cas era una tontería, claro que nunca lo había visto desnudo. Hasta ahora.  
Luchando contra todos los demonios que posiblemente tenía dentro, los cuales acabaron ganando, Dean finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró. Cas había salido del barreño y se estaba secando rápidamente con una toalla. Luego cogió unos pantalones y se los puso. Al subirlos comenzó a darse la vuelta y Dean pudo verle las caderas marcadas y estrechas, y por un segundo, un solo segundo, deseó recorrer esa piel con los dedos.   
Cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido. Cuando notó que Castiel se había acercado hasta él para tocarle la frente y comprobar si tenía algo de fiebre, Dean abrió los ojos. Cas se sorprendió.  
\- Dean –jadeó sorprendido-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
\- Infinitamente mejor –medio tosió porque tenía la garganta irritada por la tos.  
\- Espera, te traeré agua –Castiel caminó rápido hacia la cocina. Aprovechó que estaba allí para ponerse una camisa. Cogió un vaso y volvió a la cama. Le ayudó a incorporarse y se lo acercó a los labios-. Despacio.  
Le costó trabajo beber y el primer buche fue como tragar clavos. Al cuarto ya no quemaba tanto y pudo beberse el vaso entero.  
\- ¿Mejor?  
Dean asintió. Castiel dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y cogió un trapo limpio. Lo mojó, lo exprimió muy bien y luego se acercó hasta la cama de Dean y se sentó a su lado, en el borde.  
\- Nos has dado un buen susto –sin decir nada más le pasó el paño limpio y fresco por la cara. Parecía un gesto absurdo, pero Dean se sintió mil veces mejor tras eso.  
\- No recuerdo mucho –suspiró. Dejó de hablar cuando notó la fina tela y los dedos de Cas sobre sus labios, recorrerlos, mojarlos para aliviarle la sequedad que sentía-. Gracias.  
Castiel levantó la vista y sonrió levemente.   
\- Tu hermano está fuera. Se va a alegrar muchísimo cuando vea que has mejorado.  
Dean sonrió. En ese momento Sam entró en la habitación y caminó rápidamente hacia él cuando lo vio despierto. Disimuladamente Cas se alejó para dejarles privacidad para hablar. Se tumbó en su cama y a pesar de la claridad del día que siempre le impedía dormir, ésta vez cayó como un muerto sobre las sábanas.  
Sam se volvió para verle. Se acercó hacia la litera para taparle y regresó a sentarse sobre el colchón de la cama de su hermano.  
\- Tienes un gran amigo, Dean –Sam sonrió mirando de nuevo cómo dormía Cas-. No sabía que os conocierais.  
\- La verdad es que nos conocemos poco –admitió Dean-. Cuando me llamaron para ir a California, Cas no estaba y cuando volví, ya era uno más de la casa –se volvió hacia Castiel y lo miró unos segundos-. Es un buen tío.  
\- Sí. Estuvo varias semanas en una de las postas de Wyoming y venía todos los días a cuidar a Lucifer cuando tú estabas viajando por no sé dónde. Con la mala leche que tiene tu yegua… –bromeó para hacer reaccionar a su hermano. Y lo consiguió.  
\- ¡Hey! –Dean sonrió e hizo una mueca con la cara cuando el hombro le dio otro pinchazo-. Esos cabrones me dieron bien.  
Sam asintió. Se levantó de la cama y fue a por las cosas para curarle. Con cuidado le destapó la herida y lentamente le fue curando. Aún tenía mal color, pero era normal.  
\- Menos mal que el veneno no te ha quemado ningún músculo.  
Dean, que tenía la cabeza agachada para mirarse el hombro, la levantó de golpe para mirarle.   
\- ¿Veneno?  
Sam lo miró incrédulo.  
\- Sí. La punta de la flecha tenía veneno. ¿No lo sabías?  
Dean negó con la cabeza.  
\- Apenas recuerdo qué pasó. Tengo flashes de vez en cuando, pero ahora mismo sólo recuerdo la flecha clavada en mi hombro y nada más. Haberme despertado hace un rato.  
\- Por lo que me ha contado Gabe, llegaste inconsciente. Te tumbaron sobre la mesa y te sacaron la flecha. Bueno, fue Castiel el que lo hizo. Y luego fue a por el antídoto.   
Dean se quedó callado. No recordaba nada de eso. Sam le contó toda la historia y él seguía sin acordarse. De soslayo miraba a Cas. ¿Por qué ese tío, que apenas le conocía, se había arriesgado tanto por él?  
Habló durante un par de horas con Sam y le obligó a volver a casa. Su mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz y no era buena idea estar muy alejado. Sam asintió a desgana. Le hizo prometer que le mandase una carta cada pocos días para asegurarle que se había recuperado bien y entonces se fue.  
Gabriel llegó para preguntarle si quería algo de comer y Dean negó con la cabeza. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la charla con su hermano lo había mareado. Lo mejor era dormir un rato para ver si con suerte cuando se despertara se encontraba mejor.

 

Dean no supo cuantas horas durmió. Y hubiera seguido así si no hubiera sido porque alguien le tocó el vendaje del hombro. Abrió los ojos con desgana y vio que Cas estaba sentado en el borde de la cama destapándole la herida.  
\- Tranquilo, te lo voy a curar.  
Dean asintió. Luego miró hacia el resto de la habitación. No había nadie y desde fuera no llegaba ninguna luz.  
\- ¿Dónde están todos?  
\- Todos están en un relevo menos Matt que está en el establo. Le tocaba limpiarlo a él –Castiel terminó de destapar la herida y la miró-. Ya ha amanecido pero hace tan malo que aún parece de noche.  
\- ¿Cómo ves la herida? –Dean se miró el hombro. Le dolía mucho y le preocupaba que no pudiera volver a mover el brazo como antes-. ¿Me quedaré…?  
\- ¿Lisiado? –Castiel lo miró directamente a los ojos-. Espero que no porque me aseguré de que no pillara ningún músculo importante cuando saqué la punta de la flecha, pero no soy médico, Dean. He hecho lo que he podido.  
\- Te lo agradezco Cas. Mi hermano me ha contado todo lo que has hecho por mí y no sé cómo podré devolverte el favor, de verdad. Si… el brazo no queda bien, no importa. Lo importante es que te has arriesgado por mí, por salvarme. Gracias. Te debo una.  
Castiel se sonrojó levemente, pero no dijo nada. Aplicó un paño con un ungüento que olía fatal sobre la herida y Dean saltó sobre la cama.  
\- Lo siento.   
\- No pasa nada –Dean siseó-. Sabía que tenía que doler. Me ha pillado de sorpresa, eso es todo.  
Castiel volvió a no contestar y siguió con lo suyo. Con buen pulso le curó la herida que poco a poco iba teniendo mejor color y se la volvió a tapar. Dean le miraba las manos. Castiel tenía unos dedos largos y perfectos. Eran masculinos pero gráciles. Joder… ¿qué hacía mirándole las manos a un tío? No, a un tío no, a Castiel. Se obligó a apartar la mirada y a cambiar de tema.  
\- ¿Cas?  
\- ¿Hmmm?  
\- ¿Por qué diablos separas la cama? Te juro que la he juntado mil veces y cada vez que me acuesto y me doy la vuelta, la vuelvo a ver separada de la pared.  
Castiel se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Primero se aseguró de ponerle bien las vendas. Luego se echó hacia atrás y se sentó bastante alejado de él.  
\- Cuando era pequeño dormía con mis tres hermanos en la misma cama. Yo era el pequeño y siempre me tocaba dormir pegado a la pared –sonrió tristemente-.Me atrapaban contra la pared y no podía escapar. Supongo que le cogí manía, por eso separo la cama todo lo que puedo.  
Dean asintió. La verdad es que ahora que sabía la razón, no le parecía tan raro.   
\- ¿Me ayudas a ponerme algo más derecho? –Dean intentó apoyar la espalda de otra manera, pero no podía moverse bien.  
\- Claro –Castiel deslizó la mano por su cintura para agarrarle y ponerle derecho.  
Dean, que tendría que haberse impulsado con el brazo sano para ayudarle, se quedó paralizado por el contacto de esas manos calientes sobre su piel, por lo que Castiel perdió equilibrio y cayó casi encima de él. Tuvo que poner una rodilla al lado de su cadera para no acabar sobre sus piernas y un brazo extendido y agarrado al cabecero para no caer de bruces sobre él.  
Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, Castiel adelantó la cabeza acercando más sus labios a los de Dean. Éste no se movió, bajó la mirada y siguió el recorrido de esos labios que cada vez se acercaban más a los suyos.   
Fue un beso suave y tierno. No había pretensiones ni falsas esperanzas de nada. Ni siquiera le obligó a abrir la boca. Cas se limitó rozarse contra él, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió impulsada por el viento. Sobresaltado, Castiel se levantó de golpe y fue a cerrarla, quedándose fuera en el porche. Joder, ¿qué acababa de hacer?

 

Dean cayó de nuevo dormido. Odiaba sentirse así, pero formaba parte de la recuperación. Se pasaba el día durmiendo y ya había perdido la noción del tiempo.   
El tiempo tampoco ayudaba; con la oscuridad y la niebla de esos días, la casa estaba casi siempre en penumbras, alumbrada por alguna que otra vela, pero aún así no era suficiente.  
Cuando se despertó, lo hizo porque un murmullo de voces se le había metido en la cabeza. Ya no era tanto un murmullo como una conversación que se estaba acalorando. Entreabrió los ojos y descubrió en la cocina a Crowley y a Castiel. Ambos parecían estar discutiendo.  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer sin caballo, Castiel? El Pony Express no puede comprarte otro.  
\- Tengo la mitad del dinero. Si me adelantara la otra mitad…  
\- Lo siento, pero no puedo –Crowley parecía bastante firme en su decisión-. ¿Tengo pinta de ser una hermanita de la caridad?   
Castiel no contestó. Dean lo veía de perfil y entre sombras. Aún así parecía estar muy enfadado.   
\- No tengo dinero para otro caballo –respondió como última instancia.  
\- Pues entonces tendrás que dejar el Pony Express –el hombre caminó hacia su cama, cogió un par de papeles y se los dejó encima de la mesa-. Si no puedes trabajar, te marchas. No puedo mantener a más gente inútil –y tras decir eso salió por la puerta.  
Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando vio que Castiel caminaba hacia su cama. Si iba a recoger sus cosas… No, no podía irse así como así.  
\- Cas.  
Castiel se dio la vuelta. Tenía el semblante serio y un rictus agrio en la cara.  
\- Dean. ¿Estás despierto? –no esperó a que Dean respondiera para seguir preguntando-. Lo has oído todo, ¿no?  
Dean asintió.  
\- No puedes irte, Cas.  
\- Ya has oído a Crowley. Y tiene razón. Si no tengo caballo no puedo trabajar y no pinto nada aquí.  
\- Coge a mi yegua.  
Castiel lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.   
\- ¿Qué?  
Dean se lo repitió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
\- Que montes a Lucifer. Yo aún tengo para varias semanas y seguro que la yegua se está volviendo loca encerrada en el establo.   
\- Dean, no puedo… es tu caballo.  
\- Caballo que no estoy usando.  
\- No puedo.  
\- Tienes que poder.  
\- Dean…  
\- Cas… -Dean sonrió-. Mira Cas, según yo lo veo, sólo tienes dos alternativas: o sigues trabajando en el Pony Express con mi caballo hasta que me ponga bien y mientras ahorras para comprar otro caballo, o te vas de la empresa y tendrás que cargar conmigo, porque ahora la ha pagado contigo, pero cuando no estés, Crowley me lo dirá a mí. Ese tío es un cabrón que no le importaba nada ni nadie, sólo él mismo.  
\- Tú eres el mejor jinete que tiene el Pony Express. No se atrevería a echarte.  
\- Era el mejor jinete hasta que unos indios decidieron hacerme colador.  
\- Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.  
Dean puso bien las sábanas. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Castiel que seguía parado a su lado.  
\- Déjame hacer esto por ti, Cas. Has perdido tu caballo por mí y te has arriesgado por salvarme. Por favor.  
La expresión de Castiel se relajó. Lentamente asintió y Dean sonrió complaciente.  
\- Dean, con respecto a lo de ayer….  
\- Olvídalo, Cas. No fue nada.  
Sí que lo fue. Los tíos no se iban besando así como así en los labios, pero Dean, con ese tono de voz tan seco, le había dejado claro que no quería discutir ese tema. Castiel asintió y no insistió más.  
\- Ahora sólo queda que Lucifer me acepte. Esa yegua no se deja montar por cualquiera –Castiel sonrió y cabeceó hacia la puerta-. Voy a decírselo a Crowley antes de que se vaya y a ver si Lucifer está por la labor.  
\- Avísame si se pone testaruda y tendré unas palabras con ella –bromeó. Cuando lo vio salir, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Luego repitió las mismas palabras que él-. “Esa yegua no se deja montar por cualquiera” –suspiró-. Pero tú no eres cualquiera, Cas.

 

Poco a poco la herida iba sanando. Lo malo no era el orificio en sí, que apenas le iba a quedar una señal del tamaño de un botón, sino la movilidad del brazo. Con eso iba algo más lento y se exasperaba. Todos le decían que iba recuperándose muy bien, pero para Dean estar tres semanas en cama era una tortura, por eso ese día ya no podía más. Se vistió y salió a la puerta. Ojalá no le viera nadie y le dejaran disfrutar un poco de la luz del sol que por primera vez en muchos días había hecho acto de presencia.   
Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para adaptar los ojos a la luz del día. Se dejó de caer contra el marco de la puerta y observó el lugar. En la puerta del establo, que estaba a cierta distancia de la casa, había movimiento de personas. Gabriel hablaba animadamente con Adam y ambos gesticulaban, contándose mutuamente algo que parecía muy divertido. Castiel salió de pronto y les dijo algo que hizo reír más a los demás. Dean se le quedó mirando casi sin pestañear.   
De la misma manera que había salido, Castiel se metió para adentro saliendo segundos más tarde con Lucifer agarrado por las riendas. Dean miró a su yegua con orgullo. Estaba preciosa y Cas la mantenía limpia y cuidada. No podía haberla dejado en mejores manos.  
\- ¡Ya viene Matt, Cas! ¿Vas a montar o no? –Gabriel empujó a Castiel, a la cuenta falsamente molesto porque lo que le había dicho el otro antes.   
Castiel sonrió dejando ver las arruguitas que se le formaban sobre el puente de la nariz. Caminó hacia Lucifer y puso un pie en el estribo para montarla.  
Dean se movió un poco hacia un lado para verle mejor. No le había visto montar a su yegua y tenía curiosidad por ver cómo lo hacía.  
Apenas se había sentado sobre el animal, Castiel la azuzó y ésta echó a trotar, retrocediendo dando media vuelta delante del establo. Conforme se fue acercando el caballo de Matt, Lucifer fue cogiendo más velocidad, hasta que Matt lo alcanzó, le lanzó la alforja con el correo y fue frenando para quedarse allí. Castiel afianzó la bolsa a la silla y avivó a la yegua con las rodillas para que acelerara. Lucifer lo hizo, pasando como un rayo delante de la casa. Dean los vio pasar. Era una imagen digna de ver; Parecían uno solo y no se le pasó por alto el detalle de Castiel de usar las rodillas para incitar al animal en lugar de las espuelas. Definitivamente Lucifer no podía estar en mejores manos. O entre mejores piernas.  
Dean se sonrojó por el pensamiento que había tenido. No, imaginarse las rodillas de Castiel alrededor de sus caderas azuzándole le llenó la mente, y eso estaba mal. Amargado porque no podía controlar sus pensamientos, caminó lentamente hacia los chicos a ver si así se distraía y dejaba de pensar esas cosas.

 

El problema es que Dean no podía quitárselo de la mente, y eso que hacía tres días que Cas había salido para una diligencia. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Incluso se dio cuenta que arrimar la cama hacia la pared para molestarle no era nada divertido si él no estaba allí para recriminarle que dejara de hacerlo.  
En teoría llegaba esa noche y Dean estaba contento y angustiado a la vez. No sabía cómo pero Cas se había convertido en una obsesión. Él mismo se había repetido mil veces que ese beso estaba mal, que no podía permitirse sentir eso. Acabarían en el infierno. Los dos. Pero por otro lado necesitaba verle. Oírle hablar con esa voz tan ronca y eso ojos azules tan necesitados de… ¿necesitados de qué?  
\- ¡Hey, Dean! ¿Dónde diablos vas? –Adam se acercó hacia él cuando lo vio salir con el carro-. No puedes conducir.  
\- Aún no puedo montar a caballo como antes, Adam, pero un carromato puedo llevarlo, no me jodas. ¡Hasta las viejas pueden!  
El caballo percherón cabeceó indignado por las palabras de Dean. En todas las postas tenían varios caballos percherones que se habían quedado mayores para tanta paliza diaria y los usaban para tirar de los carros o ayudar a sembrar pequeñas huertas.  
\- ¿Cómo tienes el hombro?  
Dean movió el brazo de arriba abajo e hizo movimientos circulares para demostrar que lo podía girar en todas direcciones y que no le dolía. Incluso se permitió mover los deditos y enseñarle el dedo corazón.  
\- ¿Ves? La movilidad es perfecta –sonrió.  
\- Ya veo –Adam pasó por alto el insulto-, pero el médico ha dicho que un par de semanas más de descanso no te vendrían mal, porque si excedes el músculo podrías hacerte daño en serio.  
\- Lo sé, lo sé. No tardaré, lo prometo. Y conduciré todo el rato con la mano derecha, ¿vale?  
\- Oye, si vas a pasar por la tienda de ultramarinos, cómprame tabaco para mascar, por favor –le sonrió, mostrando su mejor y más encantadora sonrisa.  
Dean alzó una ceja, pensándoselo, pero al final se lo compraría. No podía negárselo. Lentamente y con una sola mano tal y como había prometido, puso rumbo al pueblo. Cuando terminó el par de compras que tenía pendiente y le compró el tabaco a Adam, condujo hasta el cementerio. Con todo ese lío de la herida no había podido ir antes. Podían haberle llevado, pero no le gustaba ir acompañado porque la finalidad de ir allí era hablar un rato con su madre y si iba acompañado no podía hacerlo. No quería que le tomaran por loco, porque no lo estaba. Desgraciadamente no todo el mundo tenía la misma fe que él.  
\- Hola ma’ –Dean llegó y se sentó al lado de la tumba de su madre, como siempre. Dejó el ramo de flores que le había traído sobre la tierra y limpió la madera de arena y algunos hierbajos donde rezaba el nombre de Mary Winchester-. Creo que tengo mucho que contarte.  
Durante más de media hora le estuvo contando todo lo que le había pasado en esas últimas semanas. Dejó el tema de Castiel para el final a propósito, porque incluso sabiendo que su madre jamás dejaría de quererle, él mismo tenía sus reparos a la hora de hablar de eso y de lo que estaba empezando a sentir.  
\- Sé que estoy haciendo mal, ma’. Me lo repito trescientas veces al día, pero Castiel también lo sabe y no ha vuelto a acercarse a mi –Dean guardó silencio porque había notado que Castiel, aunque le seguía tratando igual que siempre, no había vuelto a curarle la herida, ni a sentarse en su cama-. Te puedo asegurar que no volverá a pasar. Ambos lo sabemos y lo hemos hablado. Bueno, casi… pero lo entendimos. Esto no puede ser y ya está. Yo… -guardó silencio porque por mucho que hablara, siempre volvía al mismo sitio. Intentaba esconder sus sentimientos, pero éstos siempre terminaban saliendo a flote y cuánto más tiempo hubieran estado escondidos, más tardaba luego en hacerlos desaparecer otra vez-… me siento solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente y la única persona que no me hace sentir así es él.  
Guardó silencio durante un rato largo. Silenciosamente también se levantó para irse. Quería llegar a casa antes de que oscureciera. No tenía nada que ver que quería ver a Castiel llegar a lomos de su yegua.   
\- Hasta pronto, ma’. Te quiero –Dean se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el carromato. Se subió con cuidado de no usar su brazo izquierdo más de lo permitido y arreó a la pobre bestia para que tomara rumbo a casa.

 

Cuando ya le quedaban apenas varios kilómetros para llegar a casa, una nube negra lo alertó. Inquieto, Dean se puso de pie sobre el carromato para ver mejor, pero la imagen no era nítida con tanta distancia. Azuzó al animal a que acelerara el ritmo para llegar cuando antes y cuando la bestia se fue acercando, sus peores sospechas se hicieron realidad; el establo de la casa estaba en llamas. De un salto bajó del armatoste y corrió hacia los demás que estaba en la puerta intentando apagarlo.  
\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado?   
\- Un caballo se encabritó y coceó una lámpara –Gabriel llenaba frenético varios cubos de agua que los demás iban acercando a las llamas.  
\- ¿Están todos los caballos fuera? – Dean contó frenético a los que estaban allí para asegurarse.  
\- Sí –Adam volvía por otro cubo.  
\- ¡No! –Matt llegó hasta ellos tosiendo. Acababa de salir del establo por una de las ventanas-. Castiel sigue dentro. Llegó hace un rato. Tu maldita yegua está asustada y se ha atrincherado en uno de los casilleros y no quiere salir –tosió intentando recuperar más el aire-. Y Castiel dice que no sale si ella no sale.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! –Gabriel cogió un cubo con agua, se acercó hacia la puerta y lo lanzó-. ¡Castiel!  
Nadie respondió. El corazón de Dean comenzó a latir desbocado. Eso no podía estar pasando. No.   
De pronto un lateral del establo se desplomó sobre sí mismo y tuvieron que echarse hacia atrás para que no les cayeran encima varias tablillas de maderas. Dean ni lo pensó. Le quitó el sudadero a uno de los caballos que habían atado a uno de las vallas de fuera y corrió hacia el abrevadero. Se metió entero hasta sumergirse del todo y luego mojó la manta para finalmente echársela por encima. En dos segundos corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para atravesar las llamas que se habían formado en la entrada.  
\- ¡Dean! ¿Qué coño haces? –Gabriel intentó detenerlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido-. ¡Dean!  
Dentro era un infierno. Dean no veía nada y todo estaba ardiendo. Los pulmones comenzaron a arderle y a exigirle algo de oxigeno. Los ojos le escocieron y el calor era insoportable.  
\- ¡Castiel! –gritó tan alto como pudo-. ¡Cas!  
\- ¡Dean! –la voz llegó desde el fondo del establo.   
Dean corrió hacia allí sorteando varias maderas ardiendo y paja volatilizándose a su lado. Cuando llegó lo cogió del hombro.  
\- ¡Cas, tenemos que salir de aquí! –rugió cuando pudo comprobar que no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño.  
\- ¡Lucifer no quiere salir! ¡Está muy asustada y no puedo hacerla andar!  
Dean caminó hacia la yegua que seguía en el fondo de uno de los casilleros, el cual había empezado también a arder poniendo al animal cada vez más nervioso.   
\- Vamos preciosa. Estamos aquí para ayudarte –Dean le acarició el morro, pero la yegua no estaba para caricias y cabeceó intentando librarse. Entonces Dean cambió de táctica. Se quitó la camisa que la traía chorreando y se la echó sobre la cabeza. La amarró por debajo de la mandíbula del animal con las mangas y la unió al arnés. Luego sonrió satisfecho al ver que el animal se movía-. ¡Eso es!  
\- ¡Vamos! –Castiel tiró de ellos. El establo se estaba derrumbando casi encima de donde estaban-. ¡Corre, Dean!  
Dean asintió. Se quitó la manta de encima y la puso encima a Castiel. Éste lo miro y fue a devolvérsela, pero Dean lo detuvo.  
\- Yo estoy mojado, tú no –ladró, sin darle oportunidad de rechistar-. ¡Vamos!  
Los tres se abrieron paso por lo que quedaba de establo, más parecido ahora al infierno que otra cosa. Un trozo de pared cayó al lado de ellos y un trozo de madera salpicó varias cenizas ardiendo sobre el hombro dolorido de Dean. Éste ni se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba porque salieran los tres vivos de esa.   
Y lo consiguieron. En cuanto pisaron la entrada del establo, éste se vino abajo tras ellos, levantando más humo y haciendo que las cenizas y el polvo los envolviera. El resto de los chicos habían llegado hasta donde se encontraban y los habían puesto en un sitio más seguro.  
Dean se dio la vuelta mientras veía el establo derrumbarse.   
\- Dean, estás herido –Matt se había acercado a él y le miraba el hombro.  
Varias cenizas se le habían adherido al hombro, formando tres líneas alargadas, rojas y espesas como verdugones.  
\- Estoy bien –intentó tranquilizarles cuando vio que todos le habían rodeado-. ¿Estamos todos ahora?  
\- Sí, caballos y personas –Adam le palmeó el cuello-. Joder tío, parece que tu hombro tiene mala suerte. ¿Todas las heridas te las vas a pegar en el mismo sitio?  
El resto sonrió, ayudando a Adam a intentar aliviar la tensión. Afortunadamente habían salido todos con vida, pero había faltado muy poco.

 

Explicarles todo a Crowley y a Nick fue muy complicado. Sobre todo al primero, que no daba crédito a lo estaba viendo. Se encontraban en la casa cuando el fuego se había originado, pero no habían visto nada. De hecho tardaron en darse cuenta de que algo estaba pasando fuera.  
Cuando les pidió explicaciones, ya estaba todo el fuego apagado y sólo quedaban focos de humo controlado. Crowley se acercó hacia lo que había sido el granero y lo miró.   
\- Podemos explicarlo –Matt parecía bastante nervioso-. Adam y yo estábamos aquí cuando…  
\- ¡Silencio! –rugió. Luego levantó la vista hacia Dean, que tenía un aspecto horrible, al igual que Castiel. Los señaló-. Vosotros dos, id al pozo y empezad a llenar el barreño. El fuego ha destruido también las duchas –luego se volvió hacia los otros tres-. Ahora quiero saber lo que ha pasado y espero que vuestras versiones concuerden o vais a tener un gran problema.  
Dean caminó junto a Castiel. Primero bajaron el barreño del techo de la casa y lo pusieron en el porche trasero, ya que el pozo estaba cerca del huerto que había allí y les sería más fácil cargar con los cubos.   
\- No cojas peso, Dean. Ya los llevo yo –Castiel le quitó el cubo lleno de las manos y lo reemplazó por otro vacío.  
\- ¡Y una mierda! –Dean había estado aguantando todo ese momento, pero ya no podía morderse la lengua por más tiempo. Giró a Castiel y le obligó a tirar el cubo al suelo a sus pies-. ¡La próxima vez te sales del establo! ¿Entendido?   
\- Tu caballo no quería salir.  
\- ¡A la mierda el caballo! –siguió gritando-. Tu vida es mucho más importante.  
\- Pero Dean…  
\- Cállate.  
\- Dean.  
\- ¡Qué te calles!  
\- Pero…  
Ésta vez Dean no le dejó continuar. Le agarró con ambas manos la mandíbula para afianzarle y acercarle furioso a sus labios. En el último segundo cambió de parecer y fue él el que se acercó.   
Dean le devoró los labios en cuestión de segundos. Le obligó a abrirlos y a bañarse en ellos, a probarle, a hacerle entender de una maldita vez a ese cabezota que no había nada, nada en el mundo, que fuera más importante que él.


	4. Love you or leave you

 

Ésta vez Dean no le dejó continuar. Le agarró con ambas manos la mandíbula para afianzarle y acercarle furioso a sus labios. En el último segundo cambió de parecer y fue él el que se acercó.   
Dean le devoró los labios en cuestión de segundos. Le obligó a abrirlos y a bañarse en ellos, a probarle, a hacerle entender de una maldita vez a ese cabezota que no había nada, nada en el mundo, que fuera más importante que él.

 

Castiel no se resistió. Ni siquiera lo intentó. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese momento y si tenía que volver a quedarse encerrado en un granero ardiendo para que Dean lo besara como lo estaba haciendo, lo haría con los ojos cerrados. Entonces se dejó llevar por ese beso. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante dejándose de caer en Dean, sintiendo el calor y la fuerza del otro jinete contra su pecho. Puso las manos sobre los antebrazos y los deslizó hacia arriba, notando la piel medio erizada de Dean por lo que estaba sintiendo y por el frío del atardecer.  
\- Ssssss –Dean siseó y se apartó del beso cuando notó la mano de Cas sobre su herida.  
\- Lo siento –Castiel le miró las tres marcas rojas que tenía en el hombro y lo recorrió suavemente con la punta de los dedos. Luego puso su palma encima con mucho cuidado, como si pudiera curarle. Se mantuvo así unos segundos, taponando la herida con la mano. La miró fijamente y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a Dean a los ojos-. Ojalá pudiera quitarte todo el dolor.  
\- Ya lo haces –fue un murmullo ronco que sólo oyó Cas. Nadie más.   
Las voces de los demás jinetes comenzaron a escucharse mucho más cerca y ellos se apartaron. Ya no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar en toda la noche. Crowley estaba muy enfadado y tuvo para todo el mundo. Sin contar que tendrían que tranquilizar, atar y acomodar a todos los caballos en la parte de atrás de la casa. Debían construir un establo lo más rápidamente posible, porque aunque el tiempo no estaba siendo demasiado malo esos días, Noviembre ya estaba ahí y ya sólo era cuestión de tiempo que llegaran las nieves y los temporales invernales.

 

La gente del pueblo les ayudó con el establo y los jinetes que llegaban de otras postas también. Incluso Sam vino a echarles una mano. Su mujer ya había tenido al bebé. Un niño precioso y sano al que llamó Eric. Aparte de unos cuantos trabajadores, Sam vino con un caballo gris impresionante con manchas negras. Tenía la crin y la cola oscuras y su altura era casi igual que la de Lucifer. Cuando tuvo a Castiel delante, le tendió las riendas y le sonrió.  
\- Es tuyo.  
Castiel parpadeó confundido.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Que el caballo es tuyo.  
Dean, que estaba cerca, caminó hacia ellos y miró a su hermano. Luego a Cas. Ambos estaban hechos polvo porque llevaban dos días a piñón levantando el tejado del establo que habían construido a bastante distancia del otro. Aún quedaban cenizas y verlo resultaba muy doloroso, aunque tenían que agradecer que no hubiera habido víctimas de ninguna clase.  
\- No… no puedo aceptarlo –Castiel quiso devolverle las riendas, pero Sam no hizo ningún amago de cogerlas-. No tengo suficiente dinero para pagar un caballo así.  
\- No te estoy diciendo que me lo pagues, Cas. Es un regalo –Sam sonreía y los hoyuelos eran un indicio de que el menor de los Winchester estaba de muy buen humor-. Es mío y quiero que lo tengas tú.  
Castiel estaba sin habla. ¿Por qué llegaba Sam Winchester y le daba de pronto un caballo? Levantó la cabeza y miró a Dean, que estaba relativamente cerca escuchándolo todo.  
\- Tú se lo has dicho.  
Dean no respondió nada. En pocos días volvería a trabajar de nuevo y Cas tenía que devolverle a Lucifer. El problema es que el jinete aún no había conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarse uno, al menos uno que no se le fuera a morir en el primer trayecto.  
\- Dean no me ha dicho nada –Sam cambió el tono y dejó de sonreír para intentar convencer a Castiel. Lo cierto era que su hermano le había mandado una carta días atrás comentándole el problema de Cas y preguntándole si él tenía un caballo que pudiera dejarle mientras terminaba de ahorrar para comprarse otro. Sam no había respondido a esa carta y en su lugar se había colado en Kansas con varios de sus trabajadores y con un caballo increíble para Castiel-. Trabajo en la central, ¿recuerdas? Allí uno se entera de todo.  
Eso era en parte cierto e hizo dudar a Castiel.  
\- Aún así no puedo aceptarlo –miró al caballo detenidamente-. Jamás ganaré lo suficiente para pagar un animal como este.  
\- Yo tampoco ganaré lo suficiente para agradecerte que hayas salvado la vida de mi hermano –Sam lo miraba muy serio y casi sin pestañear-. Por favor, acéptalo como agradecimiento.  
Castiel dudó un segundo. Él no había salvado a Dean porque quisiera que le regalasen cosas o que se lo estuvieran recordando toda la vida. Lo había hecho porque desde el mismo segundo en que lo había visto, no había podido apartar los ojos de él. Por otra parte, rechazar un regalo así era un desprecio muy grande, y él realmente necesitaba ese animal o se quedaría sin trabajo.  
\- Cas –Dean terminó de acercarse y se unió a ellos-. Si hace que te sientas mejor, págale la montura, porque también vas a necesitar una. Y para eso sí que te llega.  
Castiel no tuvo más remedio que asentir y ambos hermanos sonrieron complacidos.  
\- ¿Cómo se llama? –Cas pasó la mano por el morro y la nariz del animal para que éste lo oliera y empezara a familiarizarse con él.   
\- No sé. Caballo –Sam se encogió de hombros-. No se me da bien ponerles nombre a los animales. Eso se lo dejo a Dean.  
\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo –Dean rió-. ¿Seguimos con el establo? Se nos va a hacer de noche y con suerte para mañana ya tendremos las paredes montadas.  
Sam asintió. Caminó junto a ellos y vio a todos los trabajadores que ya tenían allí con ellos. Eso sumado a los que había traído él, formaban un buen elenco para acabar la construcción en pocos días más.   
Y así fue. En cinco días más el establo estaba prácticamente terminado. Era más grande, más espacioso y más seguro que el otro. Todos estaban muy satisfechos y no tenían otra forma de agradecer a todos los que le habían ayudado que celebrarlo con una fiesta. Nada del otro mundo; mucha cerveza y comida hecha por Gabriel para agradecer a todos lo que habían colaborado que sin ellos hubieran tardado el doble de tiempo. Y seguramente así hubiera sido.

 

La fiesta empezó a media tarde pero Dean se lo estaba perdiendo. Había vuelto a trabajar ese día; a media mañana llegó un jinete y él hizo el turno. Le gustó poder sentir otra vez la fuerza y los músculos de Lucifer debajo de él. Temía haber perdido un poco la práctica, pero cuando el otro jinete le lanzó la alforja con el correo, Dean lo cogió como si no hubiera dejado de hacerlo ni un solo día de su vida. La agarró bien a la horquilla de la silla y siguió su camino.  
Sam y Castiel se quedaron un poco preocupados cuando le vieron marchar. Aunque Dean ya tenía le hombro bien, o al menos eso decía él, cualquier movimiento o tirón podía echar por tierra todos esos meses de reposo y rehabilitación. Pero Dean era muy testarudo y se le había metido en la cabeza volver a trabajar ese día. Y así fue.  
El resto siguió con la fiesta. Cuando Dean volvió esa misma noche ya muy tarde, muchos seguían divirtiéndose. En cuanto le vieron llegar, Richard y su hermano se acercaron hacia él con un vaso en la mano y lo que parecía ser un trozo de pastel en la otra. Dean se dejó mimar y aceptó la cálida bienvenida a pesar que lo que él buscaba era a Castiel.   
Mientras esos dos no paraban de hablar y de contar anécdotas una detrás de otra, Dean bebía de su vaso y por el borde buscaba con la mirada a Cas. No le había visto y eso le extrañaba porque, que él supiera, no tenía que trabajar esa noche. Finalmente lo encontró hablando con Matt y una chica del pueblo. Esa muchacha había estado revoloteando alrededor de los jinetes durante toda la tarde y lo último que Dean se esperaba al volver era que Castiel estuviera hablando con ella mostrándole esa encantadora sonrisa. Había que joderse; Cas, que antes apenas sonreía y que parecía más el palo de una escoba que otra cosa, ahora era todo atenciones y galanterías hacia esa muchacha. Vale sí, estaba exagerando, pero no le gustó en absoluto que estuvieran hablando tan juntitos y cuchicheándose al oído cada vez que Matt se despistaba.  
\- Voy a desmontar a Lucifer, que estará cansada –Dean se excusó ante su hermano y Gabriel cuando se hubo comido el trozo de tarta. Le tendió el vaso vacío a Sam y caminó hacia el establo tirando de las riendas del caballo. Cuando pasó por al lado de Castiel, Dean lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Castiel parecía estar en su mundo y no se dio cuenta de nada.

Los casilleros para los caballos eran grandes y espaciosos. Al ser nuevos, el olor a madera recién cortada lo invadía todo. Mientras se estaba construyendo el establo, Dean se había pedido uno de los casilleros del fondo, casualmente el que estaba al lado de la puerta de atrás. No es que temiera que volviera a haber un incendio, pero en el caso de que así fuera, por lo menos Lucifer no se pondría tan nerviosa y se dejaría rescatar más rápidamente.  
Entró en el box y echó paja en el suelo. Luego ató al caballo y comenzó a quitarle la silla y la manta, salió al barril de fuera para buscar algo de grano para darle de comer y cuando regresó al casillero para cepillar al animal, vio que Castiel ya lo estaba haciendo.  
Dean lo miró con una ceja levantada. Sin decir nada acercó el cubo a los morros del caballo y lo dejó en el suelo. Lucifer se puso a comer en el acto.  
\- ¿Qué tal la ruta? –Castiel seguía pasando el cepillo por el lomo-. ¿Te llovió por el camino?  
Dean podría haber seguido la conversación y haberse tragado la mala leche que le había entrado cuando lo había visto ahí fuera tontear con la chica. Sí, podría haberlo hecho porque Castiel y él no eran nada, ni nunca lo serían. Ni siquiera habían sido algo. Pero no, Dean no podía dejar las cosas así, porque se había puesto celoso y esa sensación no le había gustado en absoluto. Quería que todas las sonrisas de Castiel fueran para él, como hasta ahora, y quería que solamente le mirase a él de esa manera, a nadie más. Por eso y por un montón de más razones difíciles de explicar, Dean abrió la boca y se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras.  
\- ¿Qué tal tú, Castiel? ¿Ya has quedado con esa muchacha para mañana, que tienes libre? ¿La vas a llevar a dar una vuelta? ¿A cenar? ¿A una habitación de hotel?  
Castiel dejó de cepillar a Lucifer y lo miró extrañado.   
\- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?  
Dean tenía que estar volviéndose loco, porque decidió explicárselo.  
\- ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Tendría que ocurrirme algo? –escupió-. Vuelvo apenas un par de horas más tarde y veo que no has perdido el tiempo. De hecho veo que ya hasta se te da fenomenal relacionarte con la gente, sobre todo con las muchachas que van buscando guerra entre los jinetes del Pony Express.  
Castiel tiró el cepillo al suelo con algo de impulso haciendo rebotar el objeto sobre la paja. Con el semblante serio caminó los dos pasos que le separaban de Dean y lo besó. Lo cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo acercó a él para besarle.  
Dean se dejó besar a pesar de que aún seguía cabreado tontamente. Castiel le lamió los labios y luego lo besó con fiereza un par de veces para acabar apartándose de él. Con la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes, respondió a una pregunta que ninguno de los dos había hecho.  
\- No Dean, no tengo nada con esa mujer, ni lo tendré nunca. Ella se me ha insinuado, pero yo le he dejado claro que no estoy interesado, así que ahora me pregunta cosas de Matt, que a la cuenta sí que está interesado en ella.  
\- Cas… -Dean se apartó un poco más-. Lo siento. Soy un capullo. No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada.  
\- Lo sé –Cas lo vio alejarse, pero él no se movió del sitio-. Pero quiero hacerlo.  
Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Dio varios pasos acercándose de nuevo a él y le puso las manos rodeándole la mandíbula para volverle a besar, ésta vez con besos cortos y suaves.  
\- Cuando te vi tan arrimado a ella –lo besó-, tan sonriente… me puse celoso. Lo siento –volvió a besarle, ésta vez profundizando un poco más-. Echaba tanto de menos tu sonrisa que cuando llegué y ví que se la estabas dando a otra persona, yo…  
Castiel sonrió única y exclusivamente para él.  
\- A partir de ahora sólo sonreiré para ti.  
Cas no pudo evitar reírse al decir la frase, porque sonaba demasiado infantil. Dean gruñó.  
\- No joder, tampoco es eso –respondió enfurruñado. Claro que no quería que sólo sonriera para él ni por él, era otra cosa y no sabía cómo explicarlo-. Me estoy expresando como el culo.  
\- Pues entonces no hables –sonrió Castiel. Podía haberlo dicho más alto pero no más claro.   
Y afortunadamente Dean lo pilló enseguida, porque volvió a acercar su cara a la suya y lo besó. Le separó los labios con los suyos y profundizó el beso. Necesitaba tanto besarle, estar cerca de él, sentirle cerca. Sabía que estaba mal. Todo eso estaba mal, pero si no lo hacía, si no lo besaba, se arrepentiría toda su vida.  
\- ¡Dean!  
Dean se separó de Castiel de un salto como si le hubieran propinado un golpe con un palo. Miró hacia la puerta y vio a su hermano Sam mirándole con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta.   
\- Sam –jadeó, luchando porque le saliera la voz-. Déjame que te explique esto.  
Cuando Sam vio que su hermano se acercaba hacia él, se giró y salió del establo de dos zancadas. Ni siquiera se volvió ante la insistente llamada de Dean. Joder, como se le ocurriera contárselo a alguien, estaba perdido.

Dean no volvió a la fiesta hasta un buen rato más tarde. Antes tenía que volver a recuperar la tranquilidad que había perdido y eso le costó casi una hora y muchas palabras de ánimo por parte de Castiel. Finalmente le echó huevos al asunto y salió a buscar a su hermano, pero no le vio por ninguna parte. Cuando vio que todo el mundo lo recogía todo y se marchaba a sus casas, Dean se puso nervioso pensando que Sam se había enfadado tanto como para irse andando al pueblo, porque su caballo seguía allí, pero cuando vio a Gabriel éste le confirmó que su hermano hacía rato que se había marchado hacia la casa a dormir porque al día siguiente tenía que salir muy pronto.  
Y era cierto. Dean llegó a su cama, se quitó las botas y se subió a su litera. Cas aún no había llegado del establo. Desde lo alto de la cama vio a Sam tumbado sobre la cama de Adam, que esa noche no iba a dormir allí y se lo quedó mirando. Sabía que su hermano no estaba durmiendo, lo conocía demasiado bien, y esa tensión en los brazos sólo indicaba que aparte de estar despierto, estaba muy enfadado. Dean sabía que tenía que hablar con él antes de que se marchara. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él.  
La oportunidad llegó a la mañana siguiente. Sam se levantó muy temprano, cuando apenas estaban saliendo los primeros rayos del sol. Se puso las botas en silencio y caminó hacia la puerta. Dean, que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, en cuanto su hermano salió por la puerta, saltó de la litera, se puso las botas y salió tras él. Lo alcanzó cuando Sam ya estaba preparando su caballo para irse. Cuando vio a Dean caminar por el establo hacia él, meneó la cabeza y se irguió para enfrentarle.  
\- Déjalo Dean, porque no me voy a creer nada de lo que me digas.  
\- Sam…  
\- No Dean. Esto no es nuevo. Ya pasamos por algo parecido cuando yo apenas era un niño, ¿recuerdas?  
Dean asintió. Cuando apenas era un muchachito, Dean ya sabía qué era lo que le gustaba y un día osó contárselo a su padre. John puso el grito en el cielo. Lo insultó y lo maldijo mil veces. Incluso le dio dos bofetadas. Sam, que era por entonces un niño y apenas entendía nada, sólo recordaba que su hermano y su padre estuvieron meses sin hablarse.   
Sam siguió ensillando el caballo ignorando la presencia de su hermano. Dean lo detuvo cuando lo vio listo para montar.  
\- Sam, tienes que entenderme.  
\- Entender el qué –ladró-. ¿Que he visto a mi propio hermano besando a otro tío? –sonrió sarcásticamente-. ¿Qué cojones quieres que entienda?  
Dean se sintió herido en el alma por su hermano.  
\- ¿Crees que para mí es fácil que me gusten los hombres? ¡Yo no he planeado nada de esto, Sam! Ojalá me gustasen las mujeres porque entonces me casaría con una, tendría hijos y sería tan feliz como lo eres tú con Jessica, pero no puedo, ¿me oyes? No puedo.  
\- Mira Dean –Sam se acercó mucho a él con la respiración acelerada y mortalmente serio-. Acuéstate con quién te dé la gana pero mantenlo en secreto, porque como alguien se entere de esto, te echarán de aquí, se correrá la voz y tu vida será un infierno para siempre. ¿Quieres vivir avergonzado el resto de tu vida? ¿Huyendo? ¿Quieres que a los demás que somos tu familia y amigos, nos señalen con el dedo?  
Dean agachó la cabeza. No quería nada de eso y seguramente su hermano tenía razón. Sam aprovechó su silencio para ser mortalmente sincero.  
\- Las personas que son como tú hacen que el resto nos avergoncemos de ellas –Sam se subió al caballo y salió del establo casi al galope dejando a su hermano atrás sin despedirse de él.   
Tenía razón. Sam tenía razón. Dean no sólo se estaba jodiendo su propia vida sino la de Sam, su mujer, su sobrino y posiblemente la vida de Castiel también. Eso tenía que acabarse y en cuanto Cas se despertara, se lo dejaría bien claro.  
Dean no tuvo que esperar mucho para que eso pasara. Apenas una hora más tarde Castiel llegó al establo. Dean no perdió el tiempo y se acercó hacia él.  
\- Castiel, tengo que hablar contigo.  
Cas frunció el ceño. Que lo llamara Castiel ya era sospechoso, pero el tono de voz de Dean parecía sacando de una tumba. Posiblemente hubiera tenido una bronca con su hermano y entendía que estuviera de mal humor. Asintiendo, lo siguió hasta el casillero de Lucifer y entraron. Dean cerró la puerta y lo enfrentó.  
\- Lo de ayer no puede volver a repetirse. No va a volver a suceder, Cas. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé y créeme, es lo mejor –hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Dean siguió hablando-. Esto… está mal y lo único que hacemos es hacernos daño a nosotros mismos y a la gente que nos rodea. Lo entiendes, ¿no?  
Castiel lo miró. Entendía lo que Sam seguramente le habría dicho, pero no compartía nada de eso que Dean había soltado casi de memoria. No obstante tampoco le llevó la contraria. ¿Para qué? Tenía que irse en menos de media hora y no iba a discutir por su forma de pensar, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
\- Lo entiendo Dean, no te preocupes. ¿Alguna cosa más?  
\- No.  
\- Voy a preparar a mi caballo entonces –Castiel salió del casillero de Lucifer y caminó hacia el suyo que estaba casi enfrente.   
Dean se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado el otro al marcharse. Se había esperado algo más de resistencia, alguna queja o reproche… algo, y no esa aceptación sin más, como si no le importara nada. Quizás el flirteo de la noche anterior con esa chica sí que había sido real y por eso no le importaba no seguir nada con él, porque tenía a otra persona guardada en la recámara. Agobiado, Dean se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos y las sienes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Tan poco le importaba a Castiel tener algo con él que ni siquiera iba a luchar por ello? Levantó la cabeza y oyó los cascos del caballo de Castiel por el suelo del establo. Lo vio pasar y no le dijo nada. Tampoco el otro le dijo nada a él. Se limitó a verle pasar y nada más. Diez minutos más tarde oyó el intercambio del correo y cómo el caballo de Castiel se perdía a lo lejos. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Castiel estuvo todo el día y la noche fuera. Regresaría al día siguiente después de comer. Un día y medio. Lo justo para dejar el correo en la frontera entre Nebraska y Colorado y volverse con más correo de vuelta. En ese tiempo Dean se volvió loco treinta millones de veces. Había salido también a hacer un relevo, pero había vuelto enseguida y ese día lo tenía de descanso. Descanso que lo estaba agotando psicológicamente. ¿Habría alguna razón oculta por la que Cas ni siquiera hubiera protestado?   
Agotado de tanto pensar, lo único que Dean pudo hacer fue mantenerse ocupado para no pensar, y para ello se puso a limpiar la casa. Gabriel bromeó cuando lo vio, pero no le dijo nada. Notaba que Dean estaba de un humor extraño y lo dejó como cosa perdida. Cuando terminaron de comer y puesto que ya había limpiado la casa, se fue a ordenar el establo. Éste apenas había tenido tiempo de que lo ensuciaran o lo desordenaran demasiado, pero a Dean le dio igual y se puso a mover cosas. Cualquier excusa con tal de mantenerse ocupado y en el establo, porque Castiel tenía que estar al llegar.   
Y así fue. Una hora más tarde entraba por la puerta del establo y tomaba rumbo a su casillero para desmontar al caballo. Dean, que estaba en su casillero cepillando a Lucifer, lo vio y se acercó a él.  
\- Hola Cas.  
Castiel se dio la vuelta y lo miró. ¿Ahora era Cas? Hacía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas era Castiel y ahora era Cas. Le saludó con una sonrisa tímida y siguió quitándole la silla al caballo y dejándola colgada en la barandilla del casillero.  
\- ¿Qué tal la ruta?  
\- Bien –quitó el sudadero y lo colgó también al lado de la silla.   
Dean se le acercó por detrás.  
\- Cas… -esperó a que se diera la vuelta para seguir hablando-. Ayer cuando te dije todo eso, ni siquiera protestaste ni te lo tomaste mal. ¿Eso significa que no te importa nada de nada?  
Castiel relajó la mirada y el semblante de su rostro se suavizó. Estaba muy cansado, pero Dean se merecía una explicación a su falta de reacción.  
\- Dean, ¿nunca has oído que cuando quieres a una persona, tienes que dejar que sea libre? Pues eso es lo que he hecho.  
Dean lo miró perplejo.  
\- ¿Tú me quieres?  
\- No, pero me caes bien –sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y que Dean no alucinara demasiado-. Mira, no sé la conversación que has tenido con tu hermano, pero me la puedo imaginar. Yo tuve una con los míos hace años y desde entonces no nos hablamos –bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos. Luego volvió a mirar a Dean a los ojos-. Yo quiero que seas feliz, Dean y que te lleves bien con Sam. Sé que él es muy importante para ti y jamás, créeme, jamás haré nada que os pueda poner en contra el uno del otro.   
\- Cas…  
\- Espera, Dean –Castiel necesitaba acabar la parrafada que le estaba soltando-. Respeto tu decisión y no te lo voy a poner más difícil de lo que ya es porque lo he vivido y no es agradable, así que lo que tú hagas, estará bien. No quiero verte sufrir.  
Dean desistió de seguir llamándole y en lugar de eso lo cogió por la mandíbula y lo acercó hasta él para besarle. Fue un beso exigente y demoledor, demasiado descarado y demasiado provocador como para pasarlo por alto. En cuestión de segundos ambas lenguas se movían al mismo ritmo, dando y exigiendo, reclamando más del otro. Sin poderlo evitar Dean gruñó entre sus labios.  
\- Cas. Te necesito.  
Castiel asintió. No sabía muy bien qué rondaba en su cabeza, pero no le importaba. Confiaba en él y lo necesitaba también. Mucho.  
Dean gruñó. Fue un sonido gutural nacido del fondo de la garganta que caló en la mente de Castiel, haciéndole olvidar hasta su nombre. Dean dejó de besarle y le dio la vuelta, apoyándole las manos sobre la silla de montar que seguía apoyada en la barandilla. Lo rodeó con los brazos y de un movimiento certero le abrió el cinturón del pantalón y se los bajó lo suficiente para dejarle el trasero al aire. Luego se echó mano a su propio pantalón, se los abrió y se sacó la erección que ya tenía. Se masajeó un poco manchándose los dedos con el líquido pre seminal que usó para resbalarse entre las nalgas de Castiel. Lubricó la entrada y deslizó un dedo, aunque lo sacó enseguida. Castiel separó las piernas todo lo que el pantalón le permitió y cerró los ojos. Se agarró a la silla de montar y apretó los dedos. Dean había acercado la polla a la entrada y había comenzado a adentrarse lentamente. La estrechez de Castiel le hizo chirriar los dientes. Dios, lo deseaba tanto, lo necesitaba tanto. Arremetió dentro de él con un empujón seco y Castiel jadeó, mitad excitado mitad dolorido. Un poco más de preparación no hubiera venido mal, pero no había tiempo, no quedaba.  
Comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, chocando las caderas contra las nalgas de Cas, rebotando contra ellas, separándolas con las manos para intentar abrirse paso más profundamente dentro de él. Ambos jadeaban en silencio, dejando escapar las respiraciones entrecortadas que nacían en el fondo de su garganta. Dean dio un último empujón y se corrió dentro de él ahogando un gruñido que se le escapó a medias de entre los labios. A Castiel se le resbalaron las manos de la montura por el sudor donde las tenía apoyadas y ésta cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido seco que retumbó en todo el establo. Dean cayó sobre él aprisionándole contra la barandilla y adentrándose mucho más en él. Castiel ahogó un jadeo, ésta vez de dolor, y todo su cuerpo se contrajo mientras sentía cómo Dean se derramaba caliente y abrasador en su interior. Cuando terminó, sólo sintió su aliento cálido sobre la nuca y una incómoda sensación en el trasero.  
\- Lo siento Cas, no podía contenerme más, pero ahora vas tú, te lo prometo –Dean amoldó su cuerpo al del otro, aprisionándole más cálidamente contra la valla. Adelantó la mano y le cogió la polla que aún la tenía erecta y comenzó a acariciarle-. ¿Te gusta?  
Castiel asintió. Sentir a Dean aún dentro de él era una sensación extraña y erótica. Le gustaba mucho. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar del momento y de esa mano de Dean cuando un ruido los alertó.  
\- ¿Castiel? ¿Estás ahí? –la voz de Matt sonó peligrosamente cerca.  
Dean salió de Castiel rápidamente, sin preocuparse si le hacía daño o no. Castiel tampoco se percató de eso aunque la punzada que sintió casi le hizo doblarse en dos. Se puso los pantalones bien en apenas un segundo y medio y salió del casillero para coger la silla que había caído en medio del pasillo central de las cuadras. Luego dio un par de pasos hacia Matt, que no venía solo, sino con Adam también. Así le daba tiempo a Dean a vestirse y a reponerse.  
\- Cas –Matt llegó hasta él. Se le quedó mirando al verle algo sonrojado y sudando-. ¿Estás bien?  
Adam también lo miró.  
\- ¿Has venido tú cabalgando en lugar del caballo, o qué?  
Castiel miró de reojo el casillero y vio que Dean ya estaba completamente vestido y todo lo sereno que se podía estar dadas las circunstancias. Tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.  
\- Le estaba limpiando una de las herraduras al caballo y me está costando más de la cuenta –respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz-. Menos mal que Dean me estaba ayudando, sino no podría.  
Adam y Matt se volvieron y lo vieron. Dean había actuado rápido y había obligado al pobre animal a levantar una pata y hacía como que miraba la herradura.  
\- Joder, espero que no sea nada importante –Matt se movió algo incómodo-. Venía a pedirte un favor.  
Castiel levantó las cejas indicándole que era todo oídos.  
\- Verás… La chica de antes de anoche, ¿recuerdas? Esta noche hay una cena y un baile en el pueblo y nos han invitado a Adam y a mí, pero claro… tengo un relevo esta noche…  
Castiel sonrió.  
\- Cuenta con ello.  
A Matt se le iluminó la cara.  
\- ¿En serio tío? Joder, te debo una –lo abrazó sin poderlo evitar.  
Castiel se dejó abrazar pero se deshizo disimuladamente del muchacho en cuanto pudo.  
\- ¿Cuándo es tu relevo?  
\- Ermmm, tiene que estar al llegar.  
Castiel lo miró con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Podrías haber avisado con menos tiempo –gruñó irónico entrando en el casillero para preparar de nuevo al caballo.  
\- Lo siento tío, has traído tú la carta. El tiempo de pensar y buscarte.  
\- Y eso que aún no ha terminado de pensar, sino aún estaría en casa –Adam bromeó y se ganó un coscorrón de su amigo.  
\- ¿Lo harás, por favor? –Matt se acercó de nuevo hacia él.  
\- Ya te he dicho que sí –puso bien la manta y ensilló al caballo. Luego tomó las riendas-. ¿A dónde es el relevo?  
\- Un poco antes de la frontera de Missouri. Esta misma noche estarás de vuelta.  
Castiel asintió, tiró del caballo y salió del establo dejando a esos tres en el casillero vacío. Adam se volvió entonces hacia Dean.  
\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa que estás muy callado y colorado?  
Dean puso una mueca en la cara y palmeó un par de veces las manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con los brazos.   
\- Ese caballo no se deja tocar las herraduras tan fácilmente. Me ha costado la misma vida doblegarle.  
\- Al mío le pasa igual –Matt parecía ajeno a las palabras dubitativas de Dean-. Lo importante es que lo has logrado.  
\- Sí –Dean pasó de ellos y salió del casillero. Esa conversación de besugos había agotado la poca paciencia que le quedaba.   
Salió del establo justo en el momento en que Castiel se subía cansado sobre el caballo y comenzaba a trotar hasta coger velocidad. Una montura se aproximaba a lo lejos acercándose hasta coger a Castiel. Cuando lo hizo, le pasó las mochilas con el correo y Castiel apretó el paso del caballo con las rodillas, como solía hacer, y desapareció tras la casa.   
Dean se quedó mirándole hasta que lo perdió de vista. Le gustaba esa forma de montar que tenía Cas, apretando los muslos y las rodillas al caballo, instándole más al animal. Dean no pudo evitar preguntarse si cuando Cas le montara, le haría lo mismo.   
Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y volvió a ponerse erecto. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o se iba a buscar un lío. Casi les pillan y se hubiera montado una gorda, pero a pesar de todo, Dean no se arrepentía. Esos escasos segundos con él habían valido cada segundo que se habían arriesgado y si pudiera, lo volvería a hacer.  
Ian se bajó de la montura a su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de saludo.  
\- ¡Dean! Me alegra ver que ya estás bien.  
\- Gracias –Dean volvió un poco en sí y le sonrió ignorando que el golpe había sido sobre la herida.  
\- ¡Ian, tío! –Matt llegaba desde el fondo-. Esta noche voy a una fiesta con la chica del otro día. La tengo en el bote, macho.  
Ian contestó algo que hizo reír a Adam, pero Dean no lo escuchó. Había comenzado a caminar hacia la casa. Lo último que le apetecía ahora era oír a tres tíos de cháchara inútil cuando él acababa de echar un buen polvo. No se podía decir que había sido el mejor que había echado, pero sin duda habían sido los tres minutos más intensos de su vida, que con suerte esperaba prologar próximamente, además de proporcionarle a Castiel un buen orgasmo como él se merecía. Había sido una putada que los hubieran interrumpido porque todo había acabado siendo precipitado y algo molesto, y no tenía que haber sido así. Eso le recordó a Dean las palabras de su hermano y volvió a ponerse de un humor extraño.

 

Castiel volvió a media noche. La casa ya estaba casi a oscuras y los establos cerrados. Había comenzado a llover ligeramente y agradeció estar ya en casa y no haberse mojado demasiado, porque eso era lo que le faltaba para terminar el día. Un dolor en el trasero lo había estado matando con cada paso del caballo y se había ido pronunciando a lo largo de las horas hasta ser un pinchazo que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Si hubiera podido, se habría bajado del caballo y habría seguido el resto de camino a pie.   
Cuando llegó a la puerta de las cuadras, ésta se abrieron y Matt, Adam, Ian y Dean salieron. Los tres primeros parecían estar visiblemente borrachos y Dean se reía de los otros tres. No parecía estar borracho, pero sí que parecía estar muy relajado.  
\- Caaaaaaaassssssssssssssss tío, te amo –Matt llegó a su lado y bailó a su lado-. Doris es maravillosa.  
\- Jajajajaa, sí, sí, maravillosa… así las llaman ahora –rió Ian que se había agarrado a Adam para no caerse.  
\- No les hagas caso –Dean se acercó y cabeceó hacia los otros tres que seguían haciendo el tonto-. Acaban de llegar de la fiesta y han despertado a toda la casa. Me han mandado aquí de niñera para que compruebe que lo dejan todo bien y se van a la cama sin formar jaleo, ¿verdad chicos?  
\- Joder Dean tío, qué aguafiestas eres –Adam se agarró a Matt y a Ian y los tres se movieron peligrosamente, pero sin llegar a caerse.  
Castiel no dijo nada. Bajó del caballo con cuidado e hizo una mueca de dolor. Le dolía tanto el trasero que le costaba hasta cerrar las piernas.  
\- Tío Cas, ¿qué te ha pasado? –Matt se puso serio cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel andaba algo raro-. ¿Te has caído del caballo?  
\- Sí –mintió molesto, porque lo último que le faltaba a ese día era aguantar a tres borrachos pesados-. Me tropecé con una serpiente, el caballo cabeceó y me tiró de culo.  
\- Joder Cas, tienes que tener más cuidado –Ian se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, como si el mundo se estuviera moviendo demasiado deprisa y él no fuera capaz de sostenerse de pie.  
\- Vale –lo ignoró y pasó por el lado de Dean. Le guiñó un ojo al pasar y caminó hacia las cuadras para acomodar al caballo.  
Dean lo vio pasar por su lado. Luego se dirigió hacia los muchachos que seguían parloteando bajo la lluvia que había empezado a apretar.  
\- Bueno a ver, todo el mundo a casa y sin hacer ruido que hay gente que está durmiendo –se volvió para dirigirse a Castiel-. Cas, ¿te espero?  
Castiel se volvió y negó con la cabeza.  
\- Ahora voy yo, no te preocupes. Conduce a la manada antes de que se te escapen –le señaló con la cabeza a los otros tres que habían tomado rumbo opuesto a la casa.  
Dean le sonrió, se volvió y les gritó para que les prestaran atención. Con mucha paciencia y un par de collejas, finalmente los llevó sanos y salvos hacia la casa.

Castiel tardó casi una hora en llegar a la cama. Cada vez le dolía más el cuerpo y el cansancio hacía mella en él. Le costó más de la cuenta poner cómodo al caballo y darle de comer. Finalmente cuando lo tuvo todo listo, llegó hasta su litera y se tumbó. La lluvia había apretado y golpeaba insistentemente en los cristales. Los ronquidos de los borrachos le indicó que finalmente se habían dormido y estaban descansando a pierna suelta. Corrió su manta y tapó el hueco de su litera, haciendo de su espacio un lugar íntimo y cálido donde poder dormir lo mínimo dos días seguidos. Al día siguiente no tenía nada que hacer y se aseguró de poner bien la manta para que ni un rallo de luz le despertara al día siguiente. Cuando terminó, se tumbó y cerró los ojos. El cansancio lo inmovilizó por completo y ni siquiera se movió cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que por el lado de la pared unas piernas se iban deslizando hacia abajo hasta llegar a su cama.   
Dean llegó hasta él por el hueco que había entre la cama y la pared. Lo hizo sin ruido y en apenas un par de segundos. Castiel volvió la cabeza y lo miró.  
\- Dean, ¿qué haces? –susurró-. Van a ver la cama vacía y nos van a descubrir.  
\- He puesto una almohada haciendo bulto –sonrió por su propia ocurrencia-. Además, todos duermen la mona como troncos.  
Castiel lo miró. Dean se estaba arriesgando demasiado y podían pillarles. Tenía que decirle que eso era una locura, que volviera a su cama, pero estaba tan cansado que las palabras ni siquiera intentaron juntarse para formar una frase.   
\- Cas –el tono de Dean era bajo y ronco-. Siento haber sido un bruto esta mañana. Me siento culpable y…  
\- Dean, da igual. No te preocupes. Casi nos pillan y sé que fue por eso –Castiel arrastraba las palabras, como si le costase hablar.  
\- Pero te he hecho daño.  
\- Estaré bien –sonrió esbozando una sonrisa.  
\- Tengo algo que te ayudará a sentirte mejor.  
Castiel enarcó una ceja y lo miró porque no se fiaba nada de él. Dean le leyó el pensamiento y chasqueó la lengua.   
\- No es eso, joder, ¿tan obseso e insensible me crees que te follaría otra vez sabiendo que no estás bien?  
Castiel no contestó y Dean no tuvo más remedio que reírse.  
\- Dios sabrá de dónde te habrás sacado eso que piensas de mí.  
Castiel dejó de reírse en silencio y lo miró en la oscuridad. Sabía que los ojos de Dean estaban clavados en los suyos. Lo sentía sin verlo. Entonces Dean bajó la cabeza y todo dejó de tener sentido.  
Era increíble cómo sabía besar de mil millones de maneras distintas y Castiel ya había empezado a reconocer cada una de ellas. El beso fue exigente y rudo, obligándole a que le siguiera, a que abriera la boca y le permitiera probar su sabor, pero a la vez fue tierno y complaciente. Fue el beso de un amante; delicado y prometedor.  
\- Date la vuelta.  
Castiel, que estaba boca arriba, giró la cabeza y lo miró en la oscuridad. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero confiaba en él aunque las palabras de Dean no ayudasen mucho. Asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta ofreciéndole toda la espalda. Dean lo recorrió con la mano que tenía libre todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta las nalgas. A pesar de que lo hizo por encima de la enorme camisa que Castiel usaba para dormir, éste cerró los ojos notando el calor de esa mano sobre él. Sin detenerse, le bajó los calzones y se los dejó a mitad de los muslos. Castiel cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse. Si Dean quería hacerlo, él no iba a prohibírselo, no porque se sintiese su puta o porque estuviera obligado, sino porque quería que lo hiciera a pesar del dolor.   
Las intenciones de Dean no podían ser más distintas; se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un saquito de cuero. Deslizó el lazo para abrirlo y metió un par de dedos dentro. Cuando los sacó, los tenía impregnado de un ungüento de un color indefinido y sin dar ninguna clase de explicación, llevó la mano hacia la sensible zona de Castiel y lo frotó suavemente. Éste no pudo evitar dar un respingo al notar los dedos.  
\- Esto te calmará el dolor –Dean volvió a acercar la boca a su oído y murmuró casi inaudiblemente-. Ya verás.  
Sorprendido, Castiel giró la cabeza, haciendo que sus narices casi se chocaran.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- No lo sé –sonrió divertido-, pero funciona. Me lo hace un barbero amigo mío y lo he usado miles de veces. Confía en mí.  
Castiel asintió y no dijo nada más. Bastante rara era ya la situación como para añadir algo. Lo curioso del asunto era que a pesar de lo íntimo del momento, Castiel no se sentía cohibido ni fuera de lugar. Quizás al principio sí, cuando no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, pero una vez conocido ese dato, se relajó inmediatamente.   
Dean por el contrario lo estaba pasando fatal. Untar la crema delicadamente por toda la zona no era lo peor; lo era acariciar su entrada y no poder dar rienda suelta a las miles de ideas que se le venían a la cabeza. Intentó cerrar los ojos pero eso no ayudó, incluso lo empeoró, porque se imaginó recorriendo los suaves pliegues de Castiel, lubricándolos con la crema y luego incursionando en él del todo. Pero no podía hacerlo, y no lo haría. Dean se limitó a recorrer con delicadeza la zona, acariciándole con la yema del dedo, esparciendo bien el ungüento, adentrándose levemente en él para hacerle llegar ahí también la crema, porque sabía que estaría dolorido. Tuvo que contenerse para no irrumpir más con el dedo y follarle. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Desde cuándo su autocontrol era tan ridículamente pequeño?  
\- Date la vuelta –Dean le puso bien los calzones y le bajó la camisola. Mientras tanto esperaba a que Castiel le obedeciera.  
Cas se dio la vuelta y lo miró en la oscuridad. Como si Dean tuviera el poder de ver en la noche, acercó los labios a los suyos y lo besó. Castiel se dejó besar, ahora mucho más relajado que antes. No se esperaba que la mano de Dean se colara por la parte delantera de su ropa interior y reaccionó poniéndose en tensión.  
\- ¿Qué haces?   
Dean le siseó para que bajara el tono de voz.  
\- Pensé que era obvio –le cogió la polla que estaba erecta y comenzó a acariciársela por completo de principio a fin, notando cómo se endurecía cada vez más bajo su palma.  
\- Este no es un buen lugar –ésta vez Castiel bajó el tono de la voz, quizás no tanto por el siseo de Dean como por la sensación de placer que estaba empezando a sentir.  
\- Este es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro –respondió rápidamente-, además, nadie va a enterarse.  
Castiel quería darle la razón, pero comenzaba a perder el hilo de las palabras.   
\- Dean… -fue lo único capaz de pronunciar.  
Dean volvió a besarle para hacerle callar. Castiel comenzó a gemir y Dean se bebió todos sus gemidos, haciéndolos suyos, absorbiéndolos con los labios.  
\- Sí, Cas –respiró contra sus labios y habló sobre ellos, temeroso de separarse mucho de ellos-, eso es.  
Y eso hizo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación del momento. Esa libertad que le proporcionaba la mano de Dean parecía que le habían dado alas para volar. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y se movía al compás de la mano de Dean. Éste ni siquiera había acelerado el ritmo, sino todo lo contrario; lo masturbaba lentamente, deslizando la mano muy despacio por toda su piel, acariciándole, sintiéndole, haciendo que Cas se tomara su tiempo. Castiel no supo cómo Dean sabía que le gustaba así, pero no iba a perder el tiempo preguntando. No cuando casi podía tocar el orgasmo con la punta de los dedos. Estiró el cuello y profundizó el beso. Dean le capturó los labios y le habló entre ellos.  
\- Eso es, Cas. Enséñame cómo te corres.  
Castiel, obediente, se contrajo bajo su mano. Respiraba por la nariz agitadamente mientras Dean lo seguía besando juntándole los labios, hasta que ya no pudo más y explotó: levantó las caderas arremetiendo contra la mano del otro mientras cambiaba las tornas, haciendo que fuera él ahora el que le devorara los labios. Cuando comenzó a correrse, su cuerpo se expandió y se agitó sobre el colchón. La litera hizo un pequeño ruido, pero nada que no pudiera confundirse con el simple movimiento que hacía una persona por la noche cuando dormía.  
Dean profundizó el beso al notar que varios jadeos se escapaban de la garganta de Cas y estuvo así besándole hasta que dejó de jadear y estremecerse a su lado. Cuando todo pasó, se quedó a su lado sosteniéndole, cuidándole, protegiéndole. Dean no sabía de dónde había salido ese instinto protector, pero ahí estaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Castiel se acurrucó más contra su pecho y se durmió. Winchester no pudo evitar sonreír. Ni siquiera había sacado la mano de su ropa interior cuando Cas ya se había dormido. Fantástico. Tampoco es que quisiera que le devolviera el favor que le había hecho porque sabía que se la debía y que había venido muy cansado del relevo, pero dormirse empalmado era una gran putada.  
Sacó la mano de los calzones y se los puso bien. Tenía la mano ligeramente manchada, así que se la limpió con la sábana y los arropó a ambos. Estaba tan calentito ahí con él y Cas se había amoldado tan bien a su cuerpo, que le dio mucha pereza irse. Todos dormían y al día siguiente él era el primero que tenía que levantarse para un relevo así que si pasaba la noche en esa cueva improvisada que era la cama de Castiel, nadie se daría cuenta.   
Auto convenciéndose de eso, Dean se acomodó a su lado y se durmió con el ritmo de la lluvia chocar contra los cristales. A la mañana siguiente, un poco antes de que amaneciera, Dean se despertó aún en la misma postura en la que se había dormido; de lado junto a Castiel. El otro sí que se había movido y le había vuelto a dar la espalda, acoplándose contra su pecho en una postura casi perfecta. Incluso Dean había pasado sin darse cuenta una mano sobre su estómago. Quizás para acercarle más a él o quizás para asegurarse de que seguía ahí.   
Con cuidado de no despertarle, Dean levantó el brazo y rodó un poco por la cama hasta ponerse de pie contra la pared y la litera. Puso el pie en el borde de la cama de Cas y se impulsó con cuidado hacia la suya. Quitó la almohada que había usado como bulto y se tumbó sobre el colchón unos minutos antes de volver a bajar para vestirse e irse. La frialdad de las sábanas contra su cuerpo le hizo añorar esa cueva calentita y acogedora que envolvía ahora el cuerpo de Castiel. Deseó poder quedarse ahí toda la mañana, dormir hasta el medio día y despertarse con la sensación de que le hacían el amor. ¿Podría alguna vez en la vida cumplir su deseo? Lo dudaba, pero mientras tanto soñar era lo único que tenía. Se impulsó y bajó de la cama, ésta vez por el lado correcto. Se vistió y echando un último vistazo a la manta que tapaba a Castiel, salió de la casa.


	5. November rain

 

Deseó poder quedarse ahí toda la mañana, dormir hasta el medio día y despertarse con la sensación de que le hacían el amor.

 

Noviembre había sido un mes duro en más de un aspecto. El tiempo no les había acompañado y la lluvia y el frío había hecho enfermar por turnos a gran parte de los integrantes de la casa, haciendo que el resto tuviera que doblar sus relevos.   
Podían pasar días sin que Dean lo viera y eso le jodía mucho. En las últimas semanas habían llegado nuevos ataques de los indios cerca de donde ellos estaban y eso le ponía muy nervioso, ya no sólo por su propia experiencia con ellos, sino por la de todos, en especial por la de Castiel. Dean ya había perdido a un amigo en manos de los indios y no quería volver a perder ninguno más. Le aterraba la idea y lo ponía al mismo tiempo de mal humor. Y así se podía pasar días y días enteros, hasta que Castiel volvía de algún relevo y se veían, aunque fueran dos minutos para cambiar de caballo e irse otra vez.   
Sus encuentros se habían limitado a roces cuando tenían que pasarse el correo, a miradas desde lejos en el establo o a alguna que otra sonrisa de complicidad si estaban rodeados y no podían hablar a solas. Esa situación era una mierda y Dean lo sabía, pero no tenían otra cosa. Él estaba cansado de toda esa situación. Había luchado contra sus propios sentimientos, intentando apartarlos a un lado, aborrecerlos, echarlos a un lado y prenderles fuego, pero luego veía a Castiel, esos ojos azules, esa sonrisa… ¿cómo se suponía que uno podía aborrecer lo único que le hacía feliz? ¡Al diablo con el mundo, con su hermano y con todo aquel que no entendiera que dos hombres pudiera quererse! ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Él no se sentía menos hombre por eso. ¿Por qué no podía amar a quién él quisiera? Realmente el mundo era una mierda. Ya había visto antes la consecuencia de ser marica en otros hombres del pueblo y la gente no era nada tolerante, porque se pensaban que eso era una enfermedad que se pegaba, o un pecado que tenía que ser castigado en el nombre de Dios, o que se habían vuelto locos. Él sentía algo por Castiel y si alguna vez tuvieran que matarle por algo, que fuera por amar a una persona y no por esconderse de sus sentimientos.  
Claro que todo eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y Dean flaqueaba en su fuerte determinación cuando pasaban varios días sin ver a Castiel. Le echaba tanto de menos que le dolía pensarlo y se reía de sí mismo cuando se ponía a meditar sobre la situación. Él mismo se había pasado rodeado de hombres en California, cuando había estado trabajando allí durante seis meses y nunca, ni una sola vez, había mirado a ninguno de ellos de la forma en que miraba a Castiel. Ni siquiera había llegado a tener con ninguno la amistad que tenía con él. Y ya a esas alturas le daba igual cómo llamarlo; él quería sentir lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos y no verle le estaba volviendo loco.

 

Dean estaba deseando volver a casa. El relevo que había hecho hasta Fuerte Laramie le había dado más quebraderos de cabeza que otra cosa; primero porque llegó tarde, pero no por culpa de él, sino porque todos los jinetes llevaban retraso debido al mal tiempo, pero eso daba igual; la gente no entendía que los trabajadores del Pony Express eran personas como otras cualquiera y tenían derecho a ponerse enfermos o a retrasarse, como podía pasar con cualquier otra cosa. Eso ya puso a Dean de mala leche, pero luego el tener que ver a su hermano lo empeoró, porque era obvio que Sam seguía enfadado con él. No es que le hubiera negado la palabra o le hubiera contestado de malas maneras, es que estaba distante y eso nunca se había dado entre ellos. Dean no quiso insistir. Él no iba a cambiar de opinión, ni iba a ser un desgraciado toda su vida sólo para hacer feliz a su hermano. Lo amaba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía ir en contra de él mismo. Encima la pequeña charla que mantuvieron mientras Dean le daba de comer a Lucifer para poder irse lo antes posible tampoco ayudó en nada.  
Sam entró en las cuadras porque sabía que Dean estaba allí. Se habían saludado, Dean le había dado el correo para que lo repartiera y se habían quedado mirándose como dos tontos. Normalmente cuando su hermano llegaba a donde él, Sam era el amor personificado: Le ofrecía algo para comer y beber, su cama para descansar, una tina de agua caliente, ropa seca y limpia… Sam era el anfitrión perfecto. Siempre. Excepto esa vez. Y Dean lo notó. Se entristeció por eso, pero no podía hacer nada. No iba a cambiar a Castiel por algo de ropa limpia y un baño caliente. Lo sentía por su hermano, pero no.  
\- ¿Te apetece un poco de zarzaparrilla?  
Dean se volvió extrañado al oír la voz de Sam tras él. Éste traía un vaso en la mano y se quedó mirándole a ver cuál era su reacción.  
\- No, gracias. Termino de darle de comer a Lucifer y me marcho.  
\- ¿Tan pronto?  
Había reproche en ese tono de voz y eso hizo que Dean apretara la mandíbula. No quería pelearse con su hermano, pero tampoco quería mentirle.  
\- Sí –se volvió de nuevo para echar más grano al caballo-, estoy cansado y llevo días fuera de casa. Me apetece llegar y descansar un poco.  
\- También te apetece ver a Castiel.  
Dean dejó el saco de comida sobre el suelo y se volvió. ¿A dónde quería llegar Sam?  
\- Sí –optó por decirle la verdad-, también hace días que no le veo y lo echo de menos.  
\- Dean…  
\- No Sam, por favor. No quiero enfadarme contigo, ni quiero que nos llevemos mal –Dean miró al suelo mientras hablaban porque era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos-. Entiendo que no lo aceptes, pero por favor respétame. No hablaremos del tema si no quieres, y mentiré frente a los demás para no dejarte en ridículo, pero no me pidas nada más porque no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Y lo último que quiero es mentirte, Sam. No quiero.  
Sam también apretó la mandíbula y miró el vaso que aún tenía en la mano.  
\- Esto no es fácil para mí, Dean.  
Dean levantó la cabeza.  
\- ¿A quién se lo vas a decir, Sam? ¿Al tío que tiene que esconder lo que siente? ¿Al que no puede ver a la persona que quiere durante días ni darle la bienvenida como le gustaría porque nos podrían meter a los dos en la cárcel? ¿Al que se tiene que inventar mil excusas para poder hablar con él en privado? –se lamió los labios mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano-. Dime una cosa, Sam; imagina por un segundo que no te hubieran dejado acercarte a Jessica, ni casarte con ella… Nada. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido?  
\- No es lo mismo, Dean. Jess es una chica.  
\- Pero yo no estoy hablando del cuerpo, Sam. ¿O te has casado con tu mujer sólo porque es bonita? –escupió-. Imagino que te habrás casado con ella porque la amas, por lo que te hace sentir, porque la quieres, porque sabes que no hay otra, ¿no?  
Sam tuvo que asentir con la cabeza aún sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Dean siguió hablando.  
\- Estoy seguro de que te gustó Jessica porque es preciosa, hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso, pero también estoy seguro de que has decidido casarte con ella no sólo porque sea una mujer hermosa, sino por cómo es ella por dentro –bajó el tono y calló unos segundos hasta que Sam levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle. Entonces siguió hablando-. Eso me pasa a mí con Cas. He tenido la mala suerte de que no tiene unos pechos turgentes ni podrá nunca darme hijos, y tampoco lo necesito; quiero lo que él me hace sentir cuando está conmigo. Nada más, Sam. No quiero nada más y no entiendo por qué la gente no lo ve.   
Sam tuvo la decencia de quedarse callado. Dean tenía los ojos vidriosos y la mandíbula apretada. Apartó el grano del caballo y ajustando bien las correas de la silla, cogió las riendas y dio la vuelta a Lucifer listo para salir de ahí.  
\- Hasta pronto, Sam –se montó en el caballo y salió al galope sin esperar nada más de ese encuentro.  
\- Buen viaje, Dean.

 

Cuando llegó a Kansas ya era muy tarde. Hacía rato que había oscurecido y para variar había empezado a llover de nuevo. Dean se bajó de Lucifer y corrió hacia la cuadra para refugiarse de la lluvia. Junto a la puerta había una mesa con vino, pan y algo de queso para que, quien llegara tarde, pudiera comer algo tranquilamente y no despertara a nadie de la casa. Había sido idea de Gabriel y la verdad es que funcionaba muy bien, sobre todo también para los jinetes que venían de fuera.   
Dean se lavó las manos primero, tomó un vaso de vino y fue masticando algo de pan con queso mientras llevaba a Lucifer a su casillero. Le quitó la manta y la silla y le echó comida para que el animal se alimentara mientras él le cepillaba el espeso pelaje. Le dolían los brazos y todo el cuerpo le pedía cama, pero tenía que ocuparse del animal. Además, quería estar despierto para cuando llegara Castiel. Había indagado en su ruta y si no fallaban sus cálculos, regresaría de madrugada. Dean había pensado mil formas de darle la bienvenida o al menos cómo le hubiera gustado a él darle la bienvenida, pero no pudo cumplir ni una. Mientras seguía cepillando la espesa piel de Lucifer, miró hacia el fondo y entonces vio que el casillero del caballo de Castiel estaba ocupado. Ocupado por su caballo además. Extrañado, soltó el cepillo y se acercó.  
Cuando estuvo al lado del animal, no le cupo duda de que ese era el caballo que Sam le había regalado. ¿Significaba eso que Castiel ya estaba en casa o que había tenido que salir de un relevo y su caballo no había estado preparado y se había tenido que ir en otro?   
Muchas veces, cuando las rutas eran muy largas y faltaban jinetes, se dejaban los caballos en algunas postas y se tomaba alguno prestado. Luego a la vuelta el jinete devolvía el animal prestado y cogía el suyo. Quizás Castiel había tenido que hacer eso.   
Inquieto y nervioso por saber la verdad, Dean salió de las cuadras y caminó hacia la casa. Aceleró el paso cuando vio que la lluvia había apretado. Al llegar a la casa apenas varios segundos más tarde, abrió la puerta y entró con cuidado. Dentro, todo estaba oscuro excepto por una pequeña lámpara que dejaban encendida sobre la cocina para dar algo de luz al interior. Era algo tenue y servía de poco, pero lo suficiente para que nadie se matara si no conocía la casa y pudiera encontrar el camino hacia las camas.   
Dean, que ya se conocía el camino con los ojos cerrados y a oscuras, se quitó las botas junto a la puerta y las dejó allí para no mojar el suelo ni hacer ruido. Luego caminó hacia su cama. Conforme se iba acercando, vio la manta puesta en la cama de debajo de su litera y eso le puso una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja porque nadie hacía eso, nadie, excepto él.  
Se desnudó y se puso una camisa vieja y enorme que apenas usaba. También se quitó los calzones porque los tenía mojados a la altura de las rodillas, así que se quedó desnudo de caderas para abajo. Hacía frío, pero de un salto ágil y certero, se subió a la cama sin apenas moverla y se tapó rápidamente con las sábanas y la manta.   
Sin haberse terminado de acomodar del todo, Dean se dio la vuelta hacia la pared rezando porque Cas hubiera dejado hoy también la cama separada de la pared. Así fue. No perdió el tiempo entonces; puso una de las almohadas a su lado haciendo de bulto y él se deslizó por el otro lado de la cama hacia abajo. Hacerlo sin ropa interior y medio desnudo traía sus complicaciones, por eso tardó algo más de la cuenta. Cuando estuvo con un pie en el suelo, posó la otra rodilla sobre el colchón de Castiel y se tumbó a su lado metiéndose debajo de las mantas. Cas estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado y estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera se despertó cuando Dean se acopló tras él.  
Aunque apenas lo veía en la oscuridad, Dean sabía que Castiel estaba profundamente dormido. Arrimó la nariz a su cuello y lo olió. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre y le puso contento al mismo tiempo. Le parecía increíble que en medio de la oscuridad y sin verle la cara, Dean supiera que era él tan sólo oliéndole el cuello. Sin poderlo evitar, arrimó las caderas a su trasero y se restregó un poco contra sus nalgas, ya empalmado.  
Castiel no parecía despertarse así que Dean le levantó la camisola y le bajó los calzones justo antes de levantarse la camisa y colar la mano por debajo para comenzar a masturbarse. Con cada caricia que se daba, notaba la erección crecerle en la mano. No tuvo que esperar mucho más tiempo para que el líquido pre seminal le manchara los dedos. Aprovechó el pegajoso líquido para arrimarlo a la entrada de Castiel y comenzar a lubricarle la zona. Éste se removió un poco, pero no se despertó, por lo que Dean repitió la misma táctica varias veces hasta que todo el orificio y alrededor estuvo bien mojado. Entonces, con cuidado, presionó con la yema de un dedo la entrada y ésta comenzó a ceder lentamente. Castiel respiró profundamente y se desperezó, señal de que se estaba despertando. Dean pasó el brazo por debajo de la almohada y lo rodeó con él hasta ponerle el antebrazo sobre los labios por si acaso hacía un ruido más alto de lo normal. Luego volvió a incursionar colando el dedo hasta la primera falange. Castiel gimió, pero el sonido quedó absorbido por la piel de Dean, que presionó sobre él. Acercó los labios a su oído y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.  
\- Creí que no te ibas a despertar nunca, Cas. Casi me ha dado tiempo de violarte –bromeó mientras adentraba el dedo un poquito más.  
\- Hola –susurró sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por separar los labios de la piel salada de Dean, de hecho, sacó la punta de la lengua y la lamió-. Bienvenido.  
Todas y cada una de las células de Dean se tambalearon, provocándole un escalofrío devastador que hizo que toda la habitación se bamboleara. A partir de ahí sobraron las palabras. Dean comenzó a mover ese dedo de dentro hacia fuera y a prepararle bien. Se tomó su tiempo para añadir un segundo dedo, pero cuando lo hizo, la sensación fue tan agradable que estuvo a punto de arremeter contra Castiel sin haberlo terminado de amoldar del todo. No quería que fuera como la última vez, precipitado y doloroso; Quería que Cas también disfrutara y que se corriera con él. Y si para ello tenía que pasarse media noche preparando el terreno, lo haría.  
Castiel no pensaba lo mismo. Necesitaba a Dean y lo necesitaba ya. Restregó el trasero contra su mano, buscando más, exigiendo más. Dean se dio por enterado y extrajo los dedos, se agarró la polla y la depositó sobre su entrada sin intentar entrar. Antes iba a tener que coger aire porque estaba peligrosamente cerca del precipicio. Solamente follarle con los dedos ya había librado una batalla enorme consigo mismo por no correrse en ese mismo instante. Sólo Dios sabría lo que pasaría cuando estuviera dentro de él por derecho.  
\- Dean… -el gemido de Cas contra su brazo se le coló dentro y le dio mil vueltas a la cabeza.   
Con sólo pronunciar su nombre le estaba suplicando que siguiera, que lo hiciera ya, y Dean quería complacerle. Absolutamente en todo. Por eso en cuanto lo oyó, presionó empujando hacia delante y poco a poco el calor húmedo de Castiel le fue envolviendo. No sabía si era porque esta vez sí que lo estaba haciendo bien o porque era más consciente de sus actos, pero Dean no recordaba mejor momento que ese en su vida. Sentir que Cas le rodeaba completamente, que su cuerpo se amoldaba para él haciéndole hueco, que esos jadeos que intentaba ocultar eran por él, lo volvían loco. Sin esperar más comenzó a arremeter en él. Le agarró de la cadera para sostenerle y, poco a poco, fue entrando y saliendo aumentando la velocidad. Cuando la cama crujió, Dean paró en seco, aterrado de que cualquiera se despertara y los pillara.   
Durante un minuto que pareció media vida, ambos se quedaron inmóviles escuchando los sonidos que les rodeaban. Los mismos ronquidos que antes, algún que otro trueno de fondo y la lluvia caer. Todo parecía estar igual, pero no podían arriesgarse mucho más. Dean volvió a hundir los dedos en la suave piel de Cas y lo atrajo hacia sí para empezar de nuevo a irrumpir en él.  
El calor que le envolvía era insoportable y los débiles jadeos de Cas le estaban taladrando el cerebro. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero necesitaba estar más dentro de él, demostrarle que eso era algo más.  
Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía y como se lo tomaría Castiel, Dean lo empujó hacia delante haciendo que quedara completamente boca abajo en la cama. Dean, que no había despegado su cuerpo de él ni un segundo, cayó sobre su espalda como un peso muerto, totalmente pegado de la cabeza a los pies, como si quisiera aplastarle e inclustarle en la cama. La verdad es que mucho movimiento no tenían para hacer porque el techo de la litera estaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.  
Intentando evitar que Castiel cargara con todo el peso de su cuerpo, Dean abrió las piernas y le rodeó las caderas. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un gruñido de placer porque en esa posición, su polla había quedado enterrada y oprimida en el ya estrecho trasero de Cas. Probó a moverse un poco y la fricción fue tan grande y tan buena, que tuvo que agachar la cabeza y contener un gemido contra la nuca de Castiel.  
\- Sigue Dean, por favor.  
Sin saberlo, eso era todo lo que Dean necesitaba. Sin esperar más comenzó a moverse por el estrecho pasaje, adentrándose en él y disfrutando de cada embestida.  
\- Joder Cas, sí, eso es –la voz de Dean resonó en su cerebro y para Castiel ya no hubo marcha atrás.  
Levantó las caderas haciendo un gran esfuerzo y deslizó la mano entre el colchón y su cuerpo. Le dolía la polla de no ser acariciada como correspondía y la humedad había comenzado a mancharlo todo, aunque eso último le dio igual. Se agarró el miembro con desesperación para comenzar a masturbarse firmemente.   
En esa postura, con el trasero de Castiel totalmente expuesto y empujando contra él, Dean arremetió sin descanso contra esa tierna carne hasta que hizo a Cas jadear más fuerte. Con el antebrazo aún sobre sus labios, tuvo que oprimirle un poco más con cuidado para acallar sus jadeos. La postura, la sensación y los débiles sonidos de Castiel hicieron que no pudiera más y descargara dentro de él de un último empujón certero y profundo.   
Cas echó la cabeza hacia delante y cerró los ojos mientras aceleraba la mano y comenzaba a correrse sobre ella. Sentir la humedad caliente dentro de él sólo sirvió para ponerle más cachondo y que se corriera junto con Dean en cuestión de segundos.  
Cuando todo pasó, Castiel se sintió aplastado por el peso del otro que había dejado de caer todo su cuerpo lacio sobre el suyo. Dean se dio cuenta y rodó hacia un lado para dejarle libre. Sacó la polla de su trasero con cuidado y se tumbó a su izquierda, rezando porque llegara algo de aire a sus pulmones. Castiel se dio la vuelta a su lado hasta quedar boca arriba y respiró de igual manera hasta que el pulso volvió a su normalidad.  
Dean volvió la cabeza y lo miró en la oscuridad.  
\- Te he echado de menos –le susurró tan bajito que incluso dudó de que Castiel se hubiera enterado.  
\- ¿A mí o a mi trasero?   
Dean lo miró molesto. Ese comentario no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Se volvió hacia él y le obligó a que lo mirara aunque apenas pudieran verse.  
\- No digas eso jamás, Castiel, porque no es cierto –Dean estaba molesto porque bastante había tenido que lidiar con su hermano y con los demonios de su mente como para que viniera Castiel ahora y bromeara con que él sólo quería follar. Si así fuera se iría a algún pueblo de mala muerte donde nadie le conociera y pagaría a cualquiera para que se dejara follar. Eso era algo muy común y había conocido a jinetes que lo hacían. A él le parecía lamentable, y el mero hecho de que Castiel bromeara con eso lo ponía enfermo.  
\- Lo sé, Dean –Castiel se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó. No le importó que su cadera desnuda cayera sobre la humedad que él mismo había dejado sobre las sábanas un poco antes. Quería consolar a Dean. Eso era lo único que importaba-. Tienes que aprender a no necesitar la aprobación de los demás para sentirte bien, Dean. Debería valerte sólo la tuya.  
En eso tenía razón. Él necesitaba la aprobación de todo el mundo para sentirse bien, para auto convencerse de que lo que hacía y lo que sentía no estaba mal.   
\- Tienes razón –murmuró pasándose una mano por la cara-. Es que no me ha gustado tu broma, lo siento.  
\- Yo también lo siento. No era mi intención bromear con tus sentimientos –aclaró, entendiendo que no debía de ser fácil para Dean. Lo que estaba sucediendo con Sam lo había experimentado él con sus hermanos. Lo había intentado todo y al final para nada, porque hacía años que no se hablaba con ninguno de ellos. Ojalá eso no les llegase a ocurrir a ellos, porque Dean necesitaba a Sam en su vida para ser feliz. Y él lo entendía-. Cuéntame qué tal te ha ido estos días. ¿Alguna novedad en la ruta?  
Dean relajó el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa al comprender el esfuerzo de Castiel por hablar de otro tema y porque se relajara un poco. Y llevaba razón; había sido un polvo demasiado bueno como para estropearlo así.  
\- Como siempre. Las lluvias y el mal tiempo hacen que el camino sea más adverso y se tarde el doble en recorrerlo, pero eso supongo que ya lo sabes –era asombroso cómo se había relajado en cuestión de segundos a su lado. Era Castiel, era él el que hacía que su mundo fuera algo mejor.  
\- Sí –sonrió levemente-. Deberíamos dormir, Dean. Mañana sales muy pronto.  
\- Ya –Dean se acomodó a su lado. No le había pedido permiso para quedarse a dormir, pero esos parecían ser sus planes-. Buenas noches, Cas.  
Castiel no le dijo nada cuando Dean se relajó a su lado, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.  
\- Buenas noches, Dean.  
Durante varios minutos reinó el silencio en la habitación, o lo que se podía considerar silencioso sin tener en cuenta los ronquidos, la lluvia en la ventana y los cambios de postura. Entonces, en mitad de la noche, Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia Dean y le besó la sien.  
\- Yo también te he echado de menos –susurró contra la raíz del pelo.  
\- ¿A mí o a mi trasero?  
Cas rió por el intento de Dean de bromear. Aún no había probado su trasero, pero todo se andaría. Mientras tanto se relajó a su lado y se durmió con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Diciembre estaba siendo igual de lo mismo; mal tiempo, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre para ellos. Dean se retrasaba a propósito con su relevo para coincidir con Castiel en las cuadras y robarle un par de besos antes de irse a todo galope para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cuando al fin coincidieron en el que ambos tuvieron un día libre en la casa, no se lo podían creer. Y además la suerte debía de estar de su parte porque ese día no había nadie allí que pudiera molestarles. El único que se había quedado al cuidado de todo había sido Gabriel, pero éste había bajado al pueblo a por suministros y los había dejado completamente solos.  
A Dean le falto el tiempo para abalanzarse sobre Cas cuando lo vio llegar y comérselo a besos mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba sobre su cama. Castiel debía de tener lo mismo en mente porque de igual modo comenzó a quitarse la ropa, o al menos a intentarlo, porque Dean no se estaba quieto. Castiel tuvo que empujarle para que se estuviera quieto y Dean cayó sobre la cama de Crowley. Inmediatamente se quedó quieto.  
\- Cas. Crowley nos mata si nos ve sobre su cama.  
\- Nos va a matar si se entera de todas maneras –se subió sobre sus muslos y comenzó a abrirle los botones de la camisa. Luego le abrió los pantalones y se los bajó hasta donde él estaba sentado, dejándole libre y mostrando completamente su erección-. ¿No te excita hacerlo sobre su cama?  
Dean quería decir que sí, o que no. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía el qué. No conocía esa faceta descarada de Castiel, pero le gustaba muchísimo. Cuando lo vio agacharse sobre él y metérselo en la boca, Dean ahogó una exclamación y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Durante un segundo estuvo perdido en esa nueva sensación que eran los labios de Castiel alrededor de su polla. Cuando ya lo hubo asimilado, volvió a mirarle para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Y no lo era.  
Castiel levantó la mirada y lo observó mientras seguía tragándole de la base hasta el final, usando la lengua para proporcionarle más placer.  
\- ¡Joder, Cas! –Dean levantó las caderas y arremetió contra esos carnosos labios.   
Castiel sonrió levemente, siendo consciente de lo que estaba disfrutando. Llevó una mano hacia sus testículos y comenzó a acariciarlos, jugando con ellos y aprisionándolos entre sus dedos. Dean lo observaba y más cachondo se ponía. Si seguían a ese ritmo, no iba a durar ni un maldito minuto y eso era muy lamentable. Cas no lo veía así. Le encantaba ponerle a cien en cuestión de segundos y ver cómo su cuerpo luchaba por contenerse provocaba el mismo efecto en él.   
Jugueteó un par de veces más con sus testículos y luego, disimuladamente se lamió un dedo y lo deslizó hacia abajo, hacia la entrada de Dean. Castiel no hizo el intento de incursionar en él, simplemente se limitó a recorrerlo con la yema del dedo. Y menos mal, porque Dean lo habría matado.  
\- ¿Qué haces?   
Castiel lo escupió de su boca y se lo quedó mirando en la misma posición. Antes de contestar le lamió el glande que había quedado peligrosamente cerca de sus labios y con la lengua capturó un poco de ese líquido transparente que había comenzado a emanar de Dean.  
\- Juego contigo –respondió divertido eludiendo intencionadamente la pregunta del otro.  
Dean tuvo serios problemas de concentración al ver cómo Cas lengüeteaba sobre la punta de su miembro.  
\- Ya… -jadeó, incapaz de decir nada más.  
\- ¿No te gusta? –volvió a pasar la lengua por esa sensible zona a la misma vez que movía el dedo sobre su entrada, de nuevo y sin intentar entrar.  
Dean se puso tenso.  
\- Cas… -tragó la saliva que no sabía que se le había formado en la boca y lo miró-. Yo no soy muy de eso.  
Castiel levantó las cejas.  
\- Muy, ¿de qué?  
\- De eso, ya sabes… -¡joder, qué complicado estaba resultando todo!-, de atrás.  
\- Ya veo –sonrió, haciéndose el asombrado-. ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?  
\- No, pero…  
\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que no te gusta?  
Buena pregunta  
\- Lo sé, y punto.   
Castiel no dijo nada más. Volvió a metérselo en la boca sin la ayuda de las manos y comenzó a chupar de nuevo. Dean jadeó extasiado justo en el mismo momento en que el escalón de la entrada crujía bajo el peso de unas pisadas que se acercaban.  
Ambos se pusieron en alerta enseguida. Castiel saltó de la cama y cayó al suelo. Mientras se abría la puerta, sólo pudo rodar hasta debajo de la cama de Crowley y esconderse allí. Gabriel y Adam entraron y pillaron a Dean con la camisa abierta y abrochándose los pantalones.  
\- Esto no es lo que parece –fue lo único que atinó a decir. El tono de voz fue tan desesperado que hasta Cas, que estaba debajo de la cama acojonado por si los pillaban o no, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para que no oyeran la risa que le había entrado.  
\- ¡Dean, tío! –Gabriel parecía horrorizado-. Entiendo que necesites desahogarte, pero joder… en la cama de Crowley –se llevó una mano al estómago intentando asimilar la idea-. Esas cosas son normales en Adam, pero no en ti.   
\- ¡Hey tío, que estoy aquí oyéndote! –Adam parecía super feliz con la idea de no ser el único salido de la casa-. Y no es tan raro.  
Dean se levantó y los empujó hacia fuera de la casa.  
\- Vamos a descargar el carro –se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y que Cas pudiera salir así de su escondite.

Mientras vaciaban el carro de los víveres, Gabriel aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Cuando vio aparecer a Castiel por la parte trasera de la casa, se volvió hacia Dean y lo miró incrédulo.  
\- ¿Y con Cas rondando por la casa? –se volvió hacia él mientras las risotadas de Adam se oían a lo lejos-. ¿Te comportas como un animal de baja moralidad mientras este ser inocente estaba cerca? ¡Deberías ir a la iglesia el domingo y confesarte, Dean! ¡Vergüenza me das!  
Dean cargó con un saco de harina al hombro sin decir nada y los siguió a ambos mientras Cas se acercaba al carro para ver qué podía coger para llevarlo hacia la casa.   
\- Me debes una –fue lo único que salió de los labios de Dean antes de adentrarse en la casa recordando lo que ese ser inocente tenía intenciones de hacerle apenas un rato antes.  
Castiel sonrió. Había oído las acusaciones de Gabriel y cómo pensaba que él era una criatura inocente. Si hubiera podido, se habría revolcado de risa por el suelo en ese mismo instante.

A Dean el asunto no le hacía mucha gracia porque Gabriel se había pasado todo el día mirándole raro. Aunque era mejor eso a que descubrieran la verdad.   
Después de comer llegó su relevo y salió con su caballo a todo galope. Quería aprovechar el buen tiempo y cuanto antes volviera, mejor. Además, Castiel salía esa noche para un relevo de varios días y quería despedirse de él antes de irse. Al menos esa había sido su idea inicial, pero durante el resto del día las cosas se torcieron, añadiendo varias complicaciones al turno que estaba haciendo, lo que provocó que volviera a casa con bastante retraso. Cas ya no estaría y eso le ponía de mal humor. Quería haberle dicho algo antes de irse o despedirse aunque fuera, pero no iba a ser posible. Cuando llegó delante del establo, se bajó de Lucifer y caminó hacia la entrada. De pronto una mano lo agarró de la solapa y tiró de él hacía uno de los lados de la cuadra. Al ver que era Castiel, se relajó.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al ver su caballo amarrado a un lateral, escondido evidentemente en ese lado para que nadie en la casa pudiera verlo.  
\- Tendría que haberme ido hace veinte minutos, pero sabía que estabas al llegar y quería despedirme como corresponde.  
Dean sonrió conociendo el hecho de que había osado salir tarde de un relevo tan solo por besarle antes de irse. Se mojó los labios dispuesto a devolverle el beso cuando de pronto el otro le echó mano al cinturón, le abrió el pantalón, se los bajó, tiró de la ropa interior y lo acarició.  
Dean no podía estar más desconcertado. Por suerte para él, Cas se lo explicó todo.  
\- Me dijiste que te debía una, ¿no? –Castiel se dejó de caer de rodillas frente a él y habló muy cerca ya de su erección-, y también sé que llevas todo el día empalmado pensando en lo de hoy, así que voy a remediarlo.  
Sin decir nada más, Cas se deslizó por completo con sus labios, rodeándole con la lengua y comenzando a acariciarle con una mano masturbándole mientras lo lamía. Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó disfrutando del momento. El problema es que Castiel ya no podía demorarse más; le sostuvo los testículos y presionó por debajo de ellos mientras seguía engulléndole. Dean tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. Lo agarró del pelo y arremetió contra su boca mientras se corría con dos poderosas embestidas.   
Cuando todo pasó, Dean se dejó de caer contra la pared, saciado y satisfecho consigo mismo y con la situación. Castiel se puso de pie y lo miró.  
\- Tengo que irme –le dio un beso mientras se lamía los labios-, pero antes me gustaría proponerte una cosa.  
Dean asintió. No sabía lo que era, pero ahora mismo Castiel podía pedirle todo el oro del mundo que él iría a buscarlo tan sólo por él.  
\- Sea lo que sea, Cas, cuenta con ello.  
Castiel sonrió.  
\- Quiero que aprendas a meterte un dedo.  
Dean dejó de respirar y lo miró.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Lo que has oído. Yo confío en ti y sé que si me lo prometes, lo vas a hacer –Castiel habló muy deprisa porque tenía que irse ya antes de que alguien lo viera y se metiera en un lio-. Una vez que lo hagas, si no te gusta, lo respetaré, pero no me digas que no te gusta si ni siquiera lo has probado.  
Lo que Castiel le estaba pidiendo era justo y Dean tuvo que asentir con la cabeza.  
\- Está bien.   
Castiel sonrió feliz. Le volvió a dar otro beso y se alejó. Dean se quedó allí apoyado viéndole marchar. No sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía y quizás había aceptado demasiado rápido. No obstante, lo haría por él. No sólo porque se lo hubiera prometido, sino porque haría cualquier cosa por él.

 

Quedaban apenas un par de semanas para Navidad. El trabajo estaba controlado pero no podían descuidarse. Cuando Crowley llegó ese día y anunció que tenía una misión especial para uno de ellos, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Todos los jinetes estaban presentes. Matt y Castiel acababan de llegar de estar varios días fuera y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Crowley estaba allí con Nick. Ambos se habían tirado una temporada en la estación del Pony Express de Sant Joseph y su sola presencia tan sólo traía problemas. Y así fue.  
\- ¿Qué clase de misión es? –Ian, que también estaba allí con ellos, no se fiaba para nada de Crowley. Nadie se fiaba de él realmente.  
\- Hay que llevar un envío especial desde Missouri hasta California. Es para Russell, Majors y Waddell, así que ya veis lo importante que es.  
Todos guardaron silencio y se miraron. Esos eran los que estaban haciendo toda aquella nueva ruta del ferrocarril y los que harían que el Pony Express desapareciese.   
\- He pensado que la persona que lleve este encargo tiene que ser de confianza y un buen jinete –Crowley siguió hablando, ajeno a las caras de todos-. Y puesto que estará en Navidad fuera de casa, la empresa lo premiará y lo tendrá muy en cuenta para un futuro no tan lejano.  
Los jinetes se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Por la expresión de Crowley, éste ya tenía un nombre en la cabeza y no tardó en hacerlo público.  
\- He pensado que Castiel sería bueno para esta misión.  
Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él. Dean abrió mucho los ojos negándose a creer lo que acababa de oír.  
\- Sí, señor –Castiel, que estaba sentado al fondo de la mesa, asintió sin poner ninguna pega, cosa que encantó a Crowley y el humor le mejoró.  
\- Perfecto. Saldrás esta misma tarde, en cuanto llegue el envío. Cuando dejes el paquete en California, podrás tomarte varios días libres, por si quieres demorarte en algún pueblo y vivir un poco –le guiñó un ojo, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor en lugar de una gran putada.  
Cuando la conversación acabó, todo el que fue pasando por al lado de Cas le dio una palmada en la espalda para darle ánimos. Crowley los dejó en la casa y salió para preparar unas cosas en la cuadra. Dean lo interceptó a mitad de camino.  
-¿Por qué no me ha elegido a mi? –le puso una mano en el hombro y le obligó a detenerse.  
Crowley se volvió al escucharle, pero no dijo nada. Dean siguió hablando.  
\- Yo soy el jinete favorito del Pony Express, ¿Por qué no llevo yo este encargo? –preguntó-. Dámelo a mí.  
\- Yo cumplo órdenes Dean, y el jefe ha sido claro. Y como sabía que ibas a poner pegas, te ha dado esos días libres, así que no te quejes.  
\- ¿Qué?   
\- Vete a celebrar la Navidad con tu hermano y quítate del medio. Ya has oído lo que te he dicho –Crowley echó a andar, pero Dean lo detuvo de nuevo poniéndole una mano en el hombro otra vez.  
\- Eso no tiene lógica.  
\- No me toques la moral, Winchester –siseó-. Te repito que cumplo órdenes. Créeme que si por mí fuera, tú y Castiel ya estaríais fuera del Pony Express desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Dean se quedó ahí en medio noqueado por las palabras del otro. ¿Qué podían haber hecho él y Castiel para que Crowley los quisiera quitar de en medio? Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y un presentimiento le dijo que Crowley sabía algo.   
Lo dejó irse y se volvió para volver a la casa cuando vio que Castiel se acercaba hacia él.  
\- Dean, no te enfades. Todos sabemos que tú eres el mejor jinete que tiene el Pony Express…  
Dean lo miró a la cara preocupado.  
\- No Cas, tú eres tan bueno como yo. Sólo quería preguntarle a ese bastardo por qué nos ha quitado del medio a los dos.  
Castiel frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- A ti te ha mandado a California y a mí a Wyoming con mi hermano. Algo sabe.  
Cas se rascó una ceja. Quizás fuera verdad, pero por el momento no podían hacer nada.  
\- Voy a preparar el caballo.  
Dean asintió. Le hubiera acompañado para despedirse de él si no fuera porque sabía que Crowley estaba allí dentro y muy posiblemente espiando todos sus movimientos.  
Con una rabia infinita de no poder hacer nada y sin poder despedirse de Castiel, Dean lo vio marcharse dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.


	6. Save tonight

 

Con una rabia infinita de no poder hacer nada y sin poder despedirse de Castiel, Dean lo vio marcharse dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

 

Dean recibió una carta varios días más tarde. Sam le invitaba a pasar la Navidad en su casa con su mujer y su hijo. Como todos los años. Aunque este año no era igual. Dean no sabía si esa invitación era porque se hermano quería hablar con él, porque quería alejarlo de Castiel o ambas cosas. Tampoco ayudaba que Dean ya supiera que el gran jefe lo quisiera lejos de Kansas esos días. Agobiado con el mundo en general, le mandó una carta en contestación diciéndole que aceptaba ir a comer el día de Navidad. Llegaría el veinticuatro por la mañana y se marcharía el veinticinco por la tarde. No es que tuviera prisa alguna, pero quería darle a entender a su hermano que las cosas no podían ser como antes si no le aceptaba tal y como era. Sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar y alargar la estancia no era la mejor manera de hacerlo.  
Durante el trayecto a Wyoming, Dean se dio un susto de muerte cuando varios indios se le cruzaron por el camino. No le hicieron nada, ni siquiera se acercaron a él, pero lo observaron durante parte del trayecto. Si hubieran querido dispararle alguna flecha como hicieron un par de meses atrás, ya lo habrían hecho, por lo que Dean se limitó a seguir su camino. Cuando llegó a la posta de su hermano, éste le estaba esperando.  
\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? –le preguntó nada más bajarse del caballo.  
\- Bien. Algunos indios me han seguido parte del camino, pero no me han hecho nada.  
Sam se volvió hacia él preocupado y le preguntó a pesar de que Dean ya le había respondido.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí. Sólo se limitaron a observarme, nada más.  
Sam asintió preocupado.  
\- Estamos teniendo varios encuentros con los indios y que te hayan marcado de cerca no me gusta nada –señaló.  
\- Sam, estoy bien.  
\- Vamos, Jessica está deseando verte.  
Dean asintió. Dejó el caballo amarrado en la entrada y caminó hacia la casa con su hermano. Ya se ocuparía del animal más tarde.  
Jessica Moore era una belleza de mujer, en todos los aspectos. Su pelo largo, rubio y ondulado no sólo le daba un aspecto de ángel casi etéreo a esos ojos azules y piel satinada, sino que le confería una belleza casi única. Otra de las grandes cualidades de la mujer de Sam era su sabiduría a la hora de hablar. En cuanto lo vio entrar, lo abrazó fuertemente. Hacía varios meses que no se veían y siempre se habían llevado muy bien.  
\- Me alegra verte, Dean. Tienes muy buen aspecto.  
\- Tú estás tan preciosa como siempre, Jess.  
Ella sonrió encantada. Se dirigió entonces hacia un moisés y cogió un bultito pequeñito que dormía envuelto en una manta.  
\- Creo que no os conocéis –depositó al niño en los brazos de Dean-. Eric, te presento a tu tío Dean. Él te enseñará cuando seas mayor a ser el mejor jinete del mundo.  
Dean sonrió intentando no emocionarse con esa cosita en los brazos.  
\- Ese soy yo, sí –sonrió como un tonto-. Y será mejor que sea yo el que te enseñe porque tu padre es una patata montando.  
\- ¡Hey! –Sam se hizo el ofendido, pero no pudo disimular una enorme sonrisa.  
El bebé que dormía ajeno a todo no fue consciente de que gracias a su presencia, Sam y Dean acortaron la distancia que en esas semanas se había formado entre ellos.

 

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Sam no sacó ningún tema delicado y Dean se lo agradeció mentalmente porque no estaba preparado para una pelea en esa noche tan especial y tampoco quería que Jessica se sintiera incómoda.   
Cuando terminaron charlaron frente a la chimenea. Los tres conversaron sobre viejas historias y anécdotas del pasado. Sam se entretuvo contando cuando conoció a Jessica y ésta a desmentir todo lo que su marido decía. Fue un rato muy agradable y Dean lo agradeció de veras. Al llegar a la cama que su hermano le había preparado en el cuarto de invitados, Dean pensó que tardaría mucho más en dormirse, pero estaba tan cansado por el viaje y el vino que había ido bebiendo durante la cena le había relajado tanto que se quedó dormido casi en el acto cayendo en un profundo sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente, un golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó del sueño que estaba teniendo. Se sentó en la cama justo a tiempo de ver aparecer a su hermano con el bebé en brazos y un sobre en la otra mano.  
\- ¡Feliz Navidad, tío Dean! –Sam imitó la voz de un bebé y eso hizo sonreír a su hermano.  
\- Eres un payaso –se quejó rascándose los ojos.   
\- Y tú un dormilón –sonrió poniéndole el niño en los brazos-. Jess está haciendo un desayuno Navideño que no vas a olvidar en la vida.  
\- Genial –Dean acercó la cara al bebé que intentaba por todos los medios cogerle la nariz sin atinar-. Tengo vuestros regalos en mi mochila. Voy a por ellos.  
\- No, espera. Antes abre el mío, por favor.  
Dean ahuecó las piernas y dejó al pequeño Eric entre ellas para que no rodara. Cogió el sobre que Sam le tendía y lo abrió con cuidado al ver muchos papeles.  
\- ¿Esto qué es?  
\- Lee –Sam sonrió y se quedó sentado a su lado mientras Dean leía los papeles uno a uno.  
Lo primero que sacó fue una foto de su hermano con su mujer y el bebé. Estaba firmada por detrás, y rezaba “para mi hermano Dean de parte de su familia. Te queremos.”  
\- ¿Y esto? –a Dean le gustaba la foto, pero no sabía a qué venía.  
\- Creo que aquí es donde tengo que empezar a explicarte –suspiró visiblemente nervioso-. Jess y yo queremos darte esa foto porque todos somos una familia y aunque estemos lejos, esa foto nos recordará que siempre habrá otra persona que nos quiera por muy lejos que esté –hizo una pausa para mirar a su hermano-. Había pensado que tú y Castiel os podíais hacer una foto para que nosotros la tuviéramos también.  
Dean, que había estado mirando la foto, levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano totalmente asombrado. ¿Eso significaba lo que creía que significaba?  
\- Sam, yo no quiero obligarte a nada…  
\- No me obligas, Dean. De hecho quiero que me perdones por haber sido tan egoísta y haber pensado sólo en mí y no en tus sentimientos –Sam sonrió tímidamente pensando en algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza-. Eso no quiere decir que vayas por ahí besándote con Castiel a diestro y siniestro. Quiero que entiendas que soy tu hermano y te quiero y jamás me avergonzaré de ti por amar a alguien, ¿vale?  
\- Vale –Dean no sabía qué decir. Al llegar la noche anterior se había imaginado cuchillos volando y veneno en la comida. Eso era como un sueño hecho realidad.  
\- Pero aún hay más. Ábrelo.  
Dean asintió. Cogió el segundo sobre y sacó varios papeles donde empezó a leer algo que no entendía muy bien lo que era. Cuando ya llevaba medio folio leído, Dean comenzó a comprender. Aturdido, levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano.  
\- Sam, esto no…  
\- Sí, Dean. Es nuestro testamento. Mío y de Jessica. Si alguna vez nos pasase algo, queremos que tú y Cas os ocupéis de Eric. ¿Entendido?  
\- Jessica. ¿Jess sabe lo mío?  
Sam asintió.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Y lo acepta?  
\- Cuando se lo conté, le costó trabajo creerlo, pero luego conoció a Cas, ¿sabes? Ellos se habían tratado muy poco porque ella no suele pisar las cuadras desde que se quedó embarazada, pero cuando supo que Castiel iba de camino a California y tenía que pasar por aquí, salió a conocerle.  
\- ¿Cas pasó por aquí?  
\- Claro, Dean, todos los jinetes pasan por aquí, ¿lo has olvidado? –Sam esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos-. Apenas estuvo un rato y fue obvio que no intentó acercarse a mí para charlar como ha hecho otras veces, así que se acercó Jessica.  
\- ¿Y qué pasó? –Dean no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que había pasado.  
\- Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Jess no me lo ha contado, pero lo comprendió todo. Vino y me dijo que dos personas que se querían tanto no podían estar haciendo algo malo. Así que aceptó de buena gana lo del testamento. Ya pillaremos a Castiel para ver qué es lo que le dijo a mi mujer, porque ella no quiere soltar prenda.  
Dean asintió mirando de nuevo el testamento. Eso era la prueba más grande que Sam podía ofrecerle que indicaba que lo seguía queriendo como hermano y que serían siempre una familia pasase lo que pasase.  
\- Tenemos que firmarlo todos –añadió Sam.  
Dean asintió. Luego vio que quedaba una última cosa en el sobre.  
\- ¿Aún hay más?  
\- Eso ya es un capricho mío, que lo puedes tomar o no.  
Curioso, Dean abrió el sobre y aparecieron varios tickets de un hotel. Sin entender, levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano. Sam hizo un gesto divertido con los labios.  
\- Vale, es normal que no entiendas nada. Mira, como estoy en la central y conozco a todos los jinetes del Pony Express y sé donde va y qué hace cada uno, le he seguido el rastro a Castiel.  
Dean levantó una ceja.  
\- ¿Para?  
\- Déjame acabar. Sé que ya ha entregado eso que llevaba en California y que está de vuelta. Si no se retrasa, que no creo, es muy posible que llegue a Fuerte Laramie la tarde del treinta y uno.   
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes con tanta precisión? –a Dean comenzaba a asustarle su hermano y los cálculos mentales que estaba haciendo.  
\- Porque sé cómo monta Castiel, sé a qué velocidad lleva el caballo, sé en qué postas le gusta pararse y sé que está deseando llegar a Kansas para verte –sonrió-. También sé que tiene una habitación reservaba en ese hotel de ahí para esa noche, para quedarse a descansar porque seguramente llegue sin haber descansado en todo el día, y luego siga ya hasta a Kansas.  
\- Vale –Dean parpadeó-. No te sigo.  
Sam se preguntó cómo su hermano no se caía más veces del caballo. Con calma, se lo explicó.  
\- Eso que tienes entre las manos son tickets que acreditan que tienes dos habitaciones reservabas para esa noche; una es la de Castiel y la otra es la que yo te he pagado, que es la suite más cara. También os he reservado y pagado las dos habitaciones tres días más. La de Castiel es para disimular, obviamente.  
Dean comenzaba a entender y negó con la cabeza.  
\- No, Sam. No puedo aceptar esto. Ni puedo arriesgarme a que nos pillen y que tu nombre se vea envuelto.  
\- Nadie se va a enterar, Dean, no temas. Además, la dueña es amiga mía y créeme, esa mujer ha visto de todo en su vida. Confío plenamente en ella. Sabe ver, oír y callar.  
Dean miró los tickets que tenía en la mano y dudó. Joder, pasar varios días con Castiel a solas era un sueño casi imposible de realizar y Sam acababa de concedérselo. No podía creerlo.  
\- Dean, no lo pienses más. Además, Ellen será una mujer de fiar, pero es una tacaña y si no disfrutas de los tickets, no nos devolverá el dinero de todas maneras.  
Sonriendo, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Sintiéndose como un tonto por haberse emocionado por todo eso que le había dado su hermano, Dean le dio un fuerte abrazo y se quedaron así abrazos durante un rato. Jessica los encontró así cuando entró en la habitación.  
\- Chicos, si no venís a desayunar ya, no me quedará más remedio que ponerme violenta y lanzaros toda esa comida a la cara.  
Dean sonrió por las palabras de su cuñada. Sam negó con la cabeza.  
\- Yo de ti no me reiría tanto porque una vez me lo hizo. Y no sabes la buena puntería que tiene.

 

Durante los días que quedaban para que Castiel llegara, Dean le echó una mano a su hermano en las cuadras. Esa estación del Pony Express era una locura; Entraban y salían jinetes a todas horas y los relevos eran casi constantes de un lado para otro del país. Había que estar muy atento de que las mochilas con el correo no se confundieran y acabaran en el lugar equivocado. Sam parecía llevarlo todo bien controlado y su sistema de organización era infalible. Dean disfrutó y aprendió mucho de su hermano en esos días que compartieron juntos. Llegaba a la cama destrozado, casi igual que si hubiera estado cabalgando durante todo el día. Tampoco se había olvidado de lo que le había prometido a Cas, y lo intentó, de verdad que sí, lo intento varias veces, pero no pudo. O él era muy torpe o su trasero tenía algún problema, pero cada vez que acercaba el dedo a la entrada, se ponía nervioso y no iba más allá. Encima la posición de estar tumbado encima de la cama y no saber si pasar la mano por encima o por debajo y encontrarse incómodo de ambas maneras le hacía sentirse ridículo y se le acababan quitando las ganas. Y ya por no hablar de que se sentía mal intentando hacer esa clase de cosas en casa de su hermano. Por eso un día antes de la llegada de Castiel, Dean decidió marcharse al hotel. Le dijo a Jessica y a su hermano que quería preparar un par de cosas y tomó rumbo a la ciudad. Lo cierto era que sí que quería comprarle algo a Cas, aunque la Navidad ya hubiera pasado y por otra parte estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso con todo ese asunto del hotel, así que decidió ir antes para ver si realmente era un buen sitio o no para quedarse. No es que desconfiase de Sam, es que no podían arriesgarse más. Crowley ya le había insinuado algo y no podían dejarse ver juntos más de lo necesario.  
Cuando Dean llegó, Ellen lo recibió como si le conociera de toda la vida. Le invitó a pasar al salón donde su hija estaba sirviendo la comida en ese momento mientras le preparaban la habitación. El jinete agradeció sus atenciones y caminó hacia la mesa donde una adorable muchachita le sirvió un buen plato de carne estofada.   
Comió como si no hubiera comido en la vida y tras intercambiar un par de palabras con la hija de la dueña, Dean subió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, se percató de que jamás en su vida había estado en una habitación tan cara como esa, y eso que tampoco tenía grandes lujos, pero estaba limpia y olía bien. Quizás lo que más le llamó la atención fue la enorme bañera con agua caliente que había en una esquina de la habitación medio escondida por un biombo. Habían echado sales aromáticas y algunas especias al agua templada y toda la habitación olía a tomillo y a vainilla. Atraído como si se tratase de un canto de sirena, Dean dejó su bolsa en el suelo al lado de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.   
Para su gusto el agua estaba demasiado caliente, pero eso debía ser porque estaba acostumbrado al agua fría. Le dio igual abrasarse la piel y se metió dentro de la bañera sentándose justo en el centro. El aroma de las especias y el vapor lo envolvieron. Se sintió en el cielo durante unos segundos. Se echó hacia atrás y se dejó de caer para que el agua le mojara los hombros y el pecho. Se dejó escurrir hacia abajo y hundió la cabeza, sintiendo cómo el agua caliente le masajeaba las sienes, notando un remolino en el cerebro.  
No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo estuvo así echado hacia atrás, dejándose besar por el agua que llegaba hasta su pecho en forma de pequeñas olas cada vez que movía las manos. En una de esas veces que cerró los ojos, Dean se imaginó que estaba ahí dentro con Cas, compartiendo el agua y algo más. Castiel le besaba la frente y en la mandíbula y lo acariciaba por todas partes mientras le enjabonaba el cuerpo. Se presionaba contra él y lo hacía arder de pasión mientras le murmuraba palabras atrevidas al oído. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo en la bañera, con el agua ya casi fría y una ostentosa erección casi saliendo del agua.  
Dean se puso de rodillas para llegar hasta el jabón que estaba a los pies de la bañera, colocado sobre una mesita junto a una esponja y un paño. Cogió el jabón y lo llevó al agua para hacer espuma. Luego se lo acercó a la cabeza y frotó hasta que hizo más espuma aún. Se enjabonó la cabeza y luego aclaró con un cubo que encontró al lado de la mesa. Cuando fue a lavarse el cuerpo, Dean dudó si usar la esponja o el trapo. Ellos normalmente usaban un trapo, pero eso se debía a que las esponjas eran muy caras y eran muchos tíos llenos de mierda como para compartir una esponja. Allí estaba él sólo y no había sentido una cosa de esas sobre su piel en la vida. La cogió como si fuera un bicho raro y la metió en el agua. La esponja absorbió agua y se reblandeció en su mano, pesando mucho más que antes. Frotó el jabón sobre ella y luego se la llevó a un brazo. La sensación fue mucho mejor de la esperada. Esa cosa tenía un tacto blando y poroso y allá por donde la dejaba pasar, la piel quedaba enjabonada y suave.   
Animado por la novedad, Dean cogió dos de los frasquitos que había sobre la mesita y los echó sobre la esponja. Uno era vainilla, reconocía el olor. El otro no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero olía bien, así que echó de eso también sobre la esponja. Luego se enjabonó todo el cuerpo en la misma postura. Si cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarse que era Castiel quien le recorría el cuerpo de esa manera. Mientras seguía enjabonándose con la esponja, Dean llevó una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a tocarse. Al estar de rodillas, el agua apenas le llegaba a mitad del muslo, por lo que pudo acariciarse sin problemas. Esos días que había estado en casa de su hermano ni se le había ocurrido tocarse y ahora parecía que su cuerpo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. E iba a tener que hacerlo porque si con tan solo imaginar a Castiel, su cuerpo había reaccionado así, no quería ni pensar en cuando lo tuviera delante. Envolvió con el puño su erección y comenzó a acariciarse mientras con la otra mano terminaba de enjabonarse. Ya sólo le quedaba la zona del trasero por lavar. Cuando lo recorrió, algo estalló dentro de él, avisándole que quizás ese podía ser el momento. Lanzó la esponja a un lado y comenzó a acariciarse la entrada. El jabón no parecía ser un buen lubricante, por lo que alargó la mano y echó un poco de aceite en la palma, esparciéndolo por los dedos. Luego la llevó de vuelta y se acarició suavemente, hasta que finalmente tuvo el valor de adentrar un dedo.   
Dean se esperaba algo más de incomodidad o al menos una molestia mayor, pero no fue así. Su cuerpo, que parecía saber más que él, se amoldó a la intrusión y reclamó más, instándose a sí mismo a seguir adelante. Respiró hondo y avanzó un poco más, notando la leve resistencia de su trasero al ser penetrado. Cuando llegó a la segunda falange, sacó el dedo y lo volvió a meter, ésta vez sin menos presión. Agilizó el movimiento y sacó y metió el dedo repetidas veces hasta que el cuerpo le rogó más. Respiró hondo y fue a introducir un segundo dedo cuando Dean volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Entonces se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. La razón fue que, a pocos metros de él, un espejo de cuerpo entero enfocaba hacia la bañera y mostraba todo lo que él estaba haciendo. Dean se vio de perfil, con una mano delante masturbándose y otra detrás, enterrada en su culo. Meses atrás quizás esa imagen le habría avergonzado y se habría repudiado a sí mismo, pero ahora no; Cas se lo había pedido y él iba a cumplir su promesa. Ahora estaba empezando a descubrir que eso no era tan malo como había creído en un principio.  
Sin apartar la mirada del espejo, Dean deslizó un segundo dedo en su orificio e incursionó en él hasta donde pudo. Se vio reflejado sobre esa superficie, abriendo la boca al sentirse dentro de sí mismo, pero sin exclamar ningún sonido. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no correrse en ese mismo instante, pero no tuvo tanta suerte porque en cuanto movió los dedos un poco, sacándolos para meterlos otra vez segundos más tarde, supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Apretó el puño y tironeó varias veces hasta que comenzó a correrse sobre el agua con ligeras gotitas blancas mientras con la otra mano salía y entraba en él fuertemente. Cuando el orgasmo terminó, tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos al borde de la bañera porque estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera hundido en el fondo como una piedra.

 

Castiel no sentía ya ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Si el tiempo no lo impedía, llegaría a Fuerte Laramie en un par de minutos. Estaba tan cansado que le extrañaba no quedarse dormido encima del caballo. Cuando divisó el hotel a lo lejos, aminoró al caballo por temor a llevarse a alguien por delante de las ganas que tenía de llegar.   
Ellen lo vio, le dio la bienvenida con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro. Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y la entrada del hotel estaba prácticamente vacía.  
\- Buenas noches, señora Haverlle –Castiel le enseñó la reserva que tenía a su nombre.  
\- Buenas noches, Castiel, ¿qué tal el viaje?  
\- Largo –sonrió cansado, pero no por eso su sonrisa fue menos bonita.  
Ella se lo quedó mirando un segundo y sonrió a su vez. Luego reaccionó y se acordó de lo que tenía que decirle.  
\- No tengo la habitación que habías reservado, pero no te preocupes que te he guardado algo mejor.  
Castiel parpadeó confundido. Luego buscó algo de dinero en la mochila que traía a la espalda.  
\- No importa. Te pago ahora la diferencia porque mañana quiero salir muy temprano.  
\- Oh, no tienes que pagar nada. Invita la casa.  
Él la miró extrañado.  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- Sí. Considéralo un regalo atrasado de Navidad.  
\- Está bien –sonrió más cansado que antes-. Muchas gracias.  
\- Tu nueva habitación está en la segunda planta, la última puerta a la izquierda.  
Castiel asintió mientras ella le tendía la llave y caminó hacia allí. Iba arrastrando los pies y ya le pesaba hasta la mochila. Cuando llegara a la habitación no iba a quitarse ni el abrigo; se tumbaría encima de la cama y se olvidaría del mundo. Salvo que cuando llegó frente a la puerta y la abrió, pensó que allí tenía que haber algún error, porque esa habitación tenía mucho más lujo del que había pagado. Según entró, se encontró con una bañera enorme medio tapada por un biombo y con el agua aún caliente. Especias y otros utensilios del baño estaban perfectamente ordenados a un lado. Todo eso era muy caro y sin lugar a dudas tenía que haber habido alguna equivocación. Se dio la vuelta para bajar y comunicárselo a Ellen cuando vio a Dean sentado en una esquina. Estaba muy elegante vestido con lo que parecía ser su traje de los domingos y una camisa blanca. Cuando vio que Castiel lo miraba, Dean se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él.  
\- Vaya, pensé que no te darías cuenta de que estaba aquí.  
Castiel lo miró asombrado, primero a él y finalmente al resto de la habitación.  
\- Dean, no entiendo nada.  
\- Mañana te lo explico, ¿vale? –le quitó la mochila del hombro, comenzó a quitarle el abrigo y el resto de la ropa-. Hace apenas quince minutos que han llenado la bañera y el agua está aún muy caliente. Puedes cenar mientras se enfría. O puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez si lo prefieres.  
\- Explícamelo Dean, porque no entiendo nada.  
Dean siguió desvistiéndole mientras comenzaba a contarle toda la historia, desde el mismo momento en que le había llegado la carta de Sam invitándole a cenar en Navidad hasta que había acabado en el hotel esperándole.   
\- ¿Tu hermano ha pagado todo esto? –Castiel se bajó él mismo la ropa interior y se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba aún demasiado caliente pero le dio igual, su cuerpo lo necesitaba-. ¿Y la señora Harvelle lo sabe?  
\- Supongo que sí, no le he preguntado directamente. Pero sospecho que esa mujer no se asusta ya de nada –Dean sonrió distraído. Echó un poco de aceite oloroso al agua y la removió.  
\- Vas a mojarte el traje –Castiel alargó el brazo para coger la esponja y la mojó divertido. Luego olió el agua-. ¿Qué has echado?  
\- Vainilla –respondió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se remangaba la camisa-. Ayer me bañé así y creo que ha sido el mejor baño de toda mi vida.  
Castiel alargó el cuello cuando Dean volvió a arrodillarse a su lado por fuera de la bañera y lo olió.  
\- Mañana nos van a confundir con dos señoronas.  
\- Eso será a ti. ¿Tienes hambre?  
\- No mucha –estaba más cansado que otra cosa, pero al ver a Dean ahí en la habitación ya no se sentía cansado ni nada. Lo miró de cerca dándose cuenta de sus largas pestañas y esos preciosos ojos verdes-. Te he echado de menos.  
\- Yo también a ti –Dean se volvió y le plantó un beso en los labios-. Toma, come algo.  
Castiel aceptó el enorme cuenco de frutas mientras Dean le arrebataba de las manos la esponja.  
\- ¿No sería más útil si tú me das de comer y yo me lavo?  
Dean dejó de frotar el jabón contra la esponja y lo miró.  
\- No de la forma en que quiero lavarte.  
Castiel sonrió y se dejó hacer. Aunque Dean se comportó bastante bien, hubo un par de veces en que la mano se entretuvo más de lo necesario en determinadas zonas, pero Cas no le dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír divertido mientras compartía con Dean el cuenco de frutas. Éste se terminó la última pieza a tiempo antes de que Dean le mojara el cabello y se lo enjabonara.  
\- No conocía tus dotes de ama de casa –Castiel tenía los ojos cerrados para que no le entrara jabón-. Cuando termines en el Pony Express puedes montar un colegio para educar señoritas.  
Dean sonrió y no le contestó. Se limitó a aclararle el jabón del pelo y a observarle. Cas aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y todo el semblante mojado. Dean no se pudo resistir y le lamió el mentón subiendo hacia arriba hasta acabar en sus labios. Castiel respondió al beso de igual modo. Se levantó de la bañera y Dean hizo lo mismo para ayudarle a salir. Lo arropó entre sus brazos y siguió besándole.  
\- Te estás mojando el traje –le susurró entre beso y beso.  
\- Me importa una mierda ahora mismo el traje.  
\- Es una pena, porque estás muy guapo.  
\- Se secará, no te preocupes –Dean estaba mucho más enfrascado en el beso que en otra cosa. A regañadientes se despegó de su cuerpo y empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo como él.  
Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a acariciarse y a devorarse el uno al otro, a no dejar un solo espacio entre ellos sin tocar y sin besar, como si jamás fueran a tener bastante.  
Dean lo empujó con cuidado y Castiel cayó sentado a los pies de la cama. Inmediatamente Dean se arrodilló entre sus piernas y lo lamió de arriba abajo. Era la primera vez que Dean se lo hacía y la verdad es que no se lo esperaba. Sólo pudo echar los brazos hacia atrás y apoyarse sobre ellos mientras tenía una mejor vista así de él. Torció la cabeza y vio que un espejo estaba enfocando hacia ellos. Verse reflejado le gustó mucho. No sabía si Dean lo había puesto allí a propósito o había sido una casualidad, pero en cualquier caso fue un acierto. Verse engullido desde otro ángulo le calentó más la sangre. Dean le recorría de principio a fin, pasando primero la lengua para humedecerle la piel y luego lo tragaba por entero, moviendo la lengua alrededor de él y succionándole todo lo que podía. Castiel se echó hacia atrás dejándose caer sobre la cama y subió las piernas apoyándolas en el borde del colchón para darle un mayor acceso. Quería sentirle, lo necesitaba y cuanto antes empezara, mejor.  
\- No –Dean se levantó de entre sus piernas, tiró de uno de sus brazos y lo puso de pie frente a él. La cara de Castiel de estupefacción era latente. Antes de que se pensara lo que no era, decidió explicárselo-. No voy a follarte, Cas.  
Castiel frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿No quieres follarme? –le preguntó preocupado.  
\- Yo no he dicho eso. He dicho que no voy a follarte, al menos por el momento –rodeó a Castiel y ocupó el puesto que él tenía segundos atrás. Luego se tumbó sobre la cama y apoyó los pies sobre el borde-. Vas a follarme tú a mí.  
La cara de Cas pasó de la estupefacción a la felicidad más absoluta.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Lo has probado?  
\- Te prometí que lo haría, ¿no? –Dean dobló ambos brazos debajo de la cabeza y se puso cómodo-. Pues eso he hecho.  
\- ¿Y te gustó? –Castiel se arrodilló con calma entre sus piernas y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con la erección de Dean.  
\- Las primeras veces que lo intenté no, pero estando ya aquí, usé uno de esos aceites de allí y… -Dean se calló al ver la cara sonriente de Castiel.  
\- Y te gustó.  
\- Mucho –murmuró con la cara ligeramente más colorada. Encima, la posición que había adoptado tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación sobre sí mismo, expuesto como estaba cien por cien a los ojos del otro.  
Castiel lo miró durante un segundo y luego se volvió para coger uno de los botecitos a los que Dean se refería. Cuando volvió a su lado, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y comenzó lamerle los testículos. Dean cerró los ojos porque el placer fue tan grande y él estaba tan nervioso…  
No quedó ninguna parte que Castiel no lamiera. Cuando acabó de juguetear con los testículos, le lamió la polla de principio a fin. Primero recorriéndola con la punta de la lengua desde la base hasta la punta y luego se la introdujo entera en la boca, saboreándola y succionándola. Dean respiraba pesadamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en esa zona y en lo que Castiel le hacía. Éste había ido bajando más por su piel y por su cuerpo hasta llegar al orificio de entrada. No se detuvo y lo lamió. Con ambas manos le separó más las nalgas y lo expuso totalmente a él. Hubiera ronroneado de placer si hubiera podido, pero no quería perder el tiempo; volvió a atacarle con la lengua, ésta vez siendo más minucioso con sus caricias, incursionando con la punta levemente en él.  
Dean jamás se hubiera esperado esa sensación. Era nueva e indescriptible. La lengua de Castiel parecía saber bien lo que hacía y a cada lamida que daba, Dean perdía un poco más la cordura. No quería pararse a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, ni en que se había tumbado y expuesto delante de Cas como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda la vida. No es que se arrepintiera, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía. Todo eso era nuevo para él y a ratos su mente se embotaba de sensaciones y pensamientos contradictorios. Así fue hasta que Castiel deslizó un poco más la lengua dentro de él.   
La humedad y el calor lo envolvieron haciendo que el pecho se le llenara de aire y sintiera todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo. Esa era una de las sensaciones más increíbles que había experimentado en toda su vida. La cosa cambió cuando los dedos de Castiel comenzaron a jugar en esa zona donde antes había estado su lengua. Notaba el tacto resbaladizo del aceite y cómo uno de los dedos jugueteaba con él lentamente, dilatándole antes de adentrarse en él.   
Castiel debió de dictaminar que ya estaba preparado, porque poco a poco comenzó a incursionar el dedo corazón dentro de él. Dean se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la cabeza de la cama para mirarle. Verle entre sus piernas lo dejó sin respiración. Castiel levantó la mirada y sus ojos se entretuvieron el uno sobre el otro durante unos segundos. Dean seguía notando ese dedo avanzar y esa mirada azul sobre él. Lo notaba muy adentro y eso le excitaba. Castiel desvió la mirada unos segundos para lamerle la cara interna del muslo y propinarle un ligero mordisco mientras extraía el dedo. Luego volvió a mirarle mientras volvía a incursionar dentro de él, ésta vez con dos dedos.   
Dean hizo un ligero signo de ahogo con la cara y el labio superior le tembló. Respiró con pesadez, pero no apartó la mirada de la de Castiel. Mientras éste le follaba con dos dedos, ambos se miraron, haciéndose el amor también con la mirada.

Lo notaba dentro de él. Esos dos dedos lo recorrían y lo amoldaban lentamente. Comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de los dedos y a sentir mucho más placer que antes. Castiel se lo estaba tomando con calma y parecía ir a su propio ritmo. Dean se lo agradeció mentalmente, porque si Cas le hubiera hecho lo que le hizo él en las cuadras, posiblemente ahora sería totalmente reacio a hacer nada de eso. Sí, se lo agradeció mil veces. Lo que no sabía era que esa lentitud estaba matando a Castiel. Estaba tan empalmado que le dolía y posiblemente no aguantase ni un asalto antes de correrse cuando lo penetrase, pero tenía que ser así. Él lo quería así.  
Esa dulce tortura lo estaba matando y con cada movimiento de caderas de Dean lo remataba un poco más. Finalmente el deseo pudo con él, sacó los dedos con cuidados y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama entre sus piernas. Se agarró la erección y no la acarició mucho porque notaba que le quedaba muy poco.   
Con precisión se guió hacia la entrada de Dean y presionó lentamente. La suave y rosada carne lo acogió, abriéndose para él y recibiéndole entero.  
A pesar de que podía haberlo hecho, Castiel se dejó resbalar dentro de él en lugar de empujar violentamente como todo su cuerpo deseaba hacer. Quería agarrarle las nalgas y follarle a mucha más velocidad, pero no iba a hacerlo. Al menos no aún. De momento iba a conformarse con entrar y salir de él varias veces para que se hiciera a su tamaño. Cuando hubo repetido la operación varias veces, aumentó el ritmo. Agarró los muslos de Dean y comenzó a arremeter contra él a mayor velocidad.  
Dean se cogió al borde de la cama mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se meciera por el vaivén de Castiel embistiendo contra él.   
\- ¿Te gusta? –Castiel sudaba a mares. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y jadeaba con la boca abierta. Una gota le resbaló por la barbilla y cayó al vacío hasta que aterrizó sobre la piel de Dean.  
Dean pensó que jamás lo había visto sudar de ese modo y se excitó más. Saber que era él el que provocaba todo eso y le avivó mucho más la sangre.  
\- Fóllame más, Cas. Enséñame.  
Castiel lanzó un gemido entre dientes. Estaba al límite y esas palabras no ayudaron en absoluto a controlarse, sino todo lo contrario; hizo que el orgasmo lo pillara de lleno; Aceleró el ritmo haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran entre sí con un sonido seco y pegajoso mientras lo follaba frenéticamente saliendo y entrando de él. Cuando se corrió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarró a sus muslos para no perder el equilibrio. Se vació en él como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar y cuando terminó, se quedó de rodillas dentro de él mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.  
En esos escasos minutos que tardó Castiel en recomponerse, Dean lo miró maravillado. Había notado ese calor dentro de él, cómo Cas se derramaba y lo llenaba. Y sentirle aún dentro era demasiado erótico para contarlo.  
Sin decir nada, Castiel se incorporó entre sus piernas y salió de él con cuidado. Se puso de pie sobre la cama y avanzó un poco hasta colocarse sobre las caderas de Dean, obligándole a cerrar las piernas. Se agachó y dejó de caer una rodilla sobre la cama mientras con la otra aún seguía de cuclillas. Deslizó la mano hacia detrás y rodeó a Dean, hasta que llegó donde quería llegar.   
Con los mismos dedos ágiles de antes, Cas le masajeó la entrada, ahora sensible y resbaladiza. Se aceitó los dedos y luego los llevó a su propia entrada para lubricarse. Dean lo observaba atento cómo agarraba su miembro erecto y lo dirigía hacia él mientras bajaba las caderas.   
\- Cas, primero hay que prepararte.   
Castiel levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.  
\- Confía en mí.  
Dean confiaba en él, pero no quería hacerle daño. Otra vez. Así que, mientras lo veía sobre su cuerpo llevando el control, se quedó muy quieto observando cómo Castiel lo controlaba todo. Lo agarró con cuidado y lo dirigió a su entrada. Lentamente, Cas se dejó caer sobre él, notando cómo la polla de Dean se abría paso en su interior con una ligera tensión y cómo eso le estaba gustado. A Dean también. En la posición en que se encontraban con Castiel sobre sus caderas guiándose, tuvo que controlarse para no empujar con las caderas hacia arriba como estaba deseando hacer.  
Finalmente Castiel quedó empalado. Puso la otra rodilla sobre la cama y se balanceó sobre su carne, sin duda probando y adaptándose a él. Sin haber perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.  
\- Arre, caballo –bromeó.  
Dean no tuvo más remedio que reírse y elevó las caderas. Cas no le vio venir y perdió equilibrio, con lo que se tambaleó peligrosamente y sintió cómo era invadido un poco más. Ambos se quedaron quietos en el acto; Cas por la sensación y Dean por temor a haberle hecho daño.  
\- Cas, ¿estás bien? –Dean lo aferró de los brazos en el caso de que necesitase ayuda para levantarse.  
Castiel, que se había echado ligeramente hacia delante para apoyarse sobre su pecho, se tomó un par de segundos para responder. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. No había perdido la sonrisa del rostro y ahora había añadido una enigmática mirada a sus ojos.  
\- ¿No te he dicho que arre? –Castiel no tuvo más remedio que reírse-.¿Qué clase de caballo eres que no haces lo que se te dice?  
La cara de Dean cambió completamente. Sonriendo, elevó las caderas, ésta vez algo más despacio, y dejó que Castiel se balanceara a su ritmo sobre él. La sensación de todo ese peso sobre su cuerpo y esa estrecha calidez rodeándole envolvió a Dean, que comenzó a embestir cada vez con más violencia el trasero del otro. Puso la mano sobre sus piernas y las dejó deslizar sobre su piel, notando cómo los músculos se contraían con los movimientos. Finalmente puso las manos sobre las rodillas y lo sostuvo.   
Con cada movimiento que hacía con las caderas, Castiel aceleraba el ritmo, instándole a que fuera más rápido, a que le diera más. Le clavaba las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo, azuzándole como si fuera un caballo al galope. Eso le recordó a Dean su forma de montar, como apretaba al animal con las rodillas para que le diera todo lo que podía darle sin llegar a hacerle daño. Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con él. Eso lo volvió loco.  
\- Joder Cas, me montas como a tu caballo –jadeó sin apartar la mirada de sus rodillas, de cómo se clavaban contra él y cómo le exigían más.  
\- ¿No te gusta? –la voz de Castiel fue apenas un exhalación de aire.  
\- Me gusta demasiado. Desde antes de que empezara lo nuestro, ya te veía montar e imaginaba que me montabas a mí.  
Castiel sonrió y aceleró el ritmo, diciéndole sin palabras que él había hecho lo mismo, aunque posiblemente a la inversa. Dean esbozó una sonrisa a medias sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Giró la cabeza para apartar la mirada y así darse un respiro y poder aguantar un poco más, pero consiguió todo lo contrario, porque al verse reflejado en el espejo, con Castiel encima cabalgándole fue demasiado para él y para su sobre excitado cuerpo. No pudo sostenerse ni aguantar más por mucho tiempo. Arremetió contra Cas en un último y poderoso empujón y se corrió dentro de él violentamente, mordiéndose los labios y dejando escapar entre dientes un gruñido casi animal. Se encajó y se adentró tanto en él que temió no poder volver a salir nunca. Aunque eso ahora mismo no le importaba; el orgasmo, que atravesaba su cuerpo y su mente y que parecía no tener fin, era mucho más importante y devastador que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Arremetió sin descanso contra Castiel y terminó de correrse con un jadeo seco y prolongado.  
Cas se dejó caer encima de él, totalmente saciado y cansado. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Dean, oía martillear violentamente su corazón como si se le fuera a salir del cuerpo. Así estuvo varios segundos hasta que logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Se deslizó hacia un lado y dejando que saliera de él lentamente, se tumbó a su lado. Dean se giró hacia él y lo miró de frente. Aunque ya respiraban con la normalidad de siempre, ambos aún tenían los labios entre abiertos y esa mirada de satisfacción el rostro.  
\- Deberíamos taparnos o vamos a coger frío –Dean pataleó a los pies de la cama haciendo que la sábana unida a la colcha diera pequeños saltitos hasta poder alcanzarla con la mano. Los tapó a ambos y luego se acurrucó contra él-. ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de esto?  
Castiel negó con la cabeza mirándole fijamente con esos ojos grandes y azules.  
\- Que mañana no voy a tener que levantarme por fuerza antes del amanecer para volver a una cama solitaria y fría.  
\- Sí –Castiel tenía más cosas que añadir, pero el cuerpo y la mente no le daban para más. Entre el largo viaje que había hecho en esas últimas semanas, la vuelta a todo galope para llegar cuanto antes a casa y la sesión de sexo, provocó que ahora apenas pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos.  
Dean se dio cuenta y lo entendió. Le sonrió levemente y le dio un beso sobre la nariz.  
\- Buenas noches, vaquero.  
Cas esbozó una sonrisa ya algo cansada.  
\- Buenas noches, caballito –apenas había terminado de decir la última palabra cuando se quedó dormido aún con la sonrisa en los labios.  
Dean lo miró y sonrió maravillado por lo increíble que era Castiel. Sin duda, que semejante persona se hubiera cruzado en su vida tenía que ser obra de los ángeles como mínimo. También cansado, cerró los ojos y apenas tardó un par de segundos en caer rendido al sueño.


	7. My spirit flies to you

 

Dean lo miró y sonrió maravillado por lo increíble que era Castiel. Sin duda, que semejante persona se hubiera cruzado en su vida tenía que ser obra de los ángeles como mínimo. También cansado, cerró los ojos y apenas tardó un par de segundos en caer rendido al sueño.

 

La claridad del día le hizo abrir los ojos y parpadear confundido varias veces antes de recordar dónde estaba. Una sonrisa le invadió el rostro y pestañeó medio ruborizado cuando comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho, y se había dejado hacer la noche anterior.   
Dean movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Ahí, pegado a él, descansaba Castiel. Estaba profundamente dormido boca abajo y la cabeza torcida mirando hacia él, con la boca ligeramente abierta y respirando a través de ella. Dean lo sabía porque el aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas en la piel del hombro. Intentó levantarse para echar bien las cortinas y oscurecer algo más la habitación. Sabía que el sol despertaba a Cas y por una vez quería que durmiera todo cuando quisiera. Tenía que seguir cansado del viaje y de lo de anoche, pero si se levantaba, posiblemente lo despertaría y eso era precisamente lo que estaba intentando evitar.  
Como estaba echado parcialmente sobre su brazo y su hombro, Dean no podía desprenderse de él sin que se diera cuenta, así que optó por la otra opción que tenía en mente; hacer que todo fuera oscuro. Alargó un brazo y tiró de las mantas hacia arriba. En algún momento de la noche éstas se había bajado y apenas les cubría la mitad de la espalda. Dean tiró de ellas con la mano libre y la subió cubriéndole a ambos. Una calidez los envolvió en cuestión de segundos, pero no se quedó ahí; tiró algo más de la sábana y cubrió completamente el cuerpo y la cabeza de Cas, abombando las mantas para que hicieran como una especie de cueva oscura y caliente donde Castiel se sintiera como si estuviera en su propia cama.   
Cuando consiguió lo que se propuso, Castiel abrió los ojos y lo miró. Dean hizo un mohín con la cara.  
\- ¿Te he despertado? –susurró con la voz aún ronca.  
Castiel murmuró un lacónico “no”. Movió la cabeza y miró lo que el otro había estado haciendo a su alrededor. Dean decidió explicárselo antes de que pensara que estaba intentando ahogarlo o algo por el estilo.  
\- Anoche se me olvidó echar bien las cortinas y sé cuánto te molesta la claridad para dormir, así que como no podía levantarme sin despertarte, intentaba hacer una cueva de mantas alrededor de ti para que no te llegara el sol –cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su comportamiento y parpadeó confundido por sus actos.  
\- Eres único –la voz de Cas, tan ronca como siempre, le hizo olvidarlo todo-, pero la cueva sería mejor si tú estuvieras dentro y no mirando desde fuera.  
Dean levantó las cejas.  
\- No puedo hacer una cueva para los dos desde dentro. ¿Qué te crees que soy, un maldito topo?  
La sonrisa de Castiel lo iluminó todo. De un tirón desmontó lo que tanto le había costado a Dean mantener y se pegó más a su lado, ahuecando las mantas sobre las cabeza de ambos, haciendo ahora sí una cueva casi perfecta.  
\- Vaya… se te da bien esto –en cuestión de segundos, los dos estaban tapados y rodeados por las mantas.  
\- Llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo –dejó la manta a un lado porque de la forma en que la había puesto se sostenía ella sola y llevó la mano al pecho de Dean, donde se entretuvo acariciándole distraídamente-, pero gracias. Eres muy amable.  
\- No quería que te despertaras –murmuró mirándole los labios en la semioscuridad.   
\- Estoy tan cansado y a la vez tan a gusto aquí, que me da igual que baje el sol a brillar directamente por la ventana. No pienso levantarme en todo el día.  
Dean lo miró. Castiel se acomodó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Él hizo lo mismo y se relajó. Normalmente no solía dormir tanto porque no tenía tiempo, pero ahora que estaba ahí y no tenían otra cosa que hacer, dormir le parecía tan buena opción como cualquier otra.  
\- Dean.  
\- ¿Hmm?  
\- Feliz año nuevo.  
Dean sonrió. Volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.  
\- Feliz año nuevo, Cas. Creo que anoche lo olvidamos.  
\- Anoche olvidamos muchas cosas –sonrió recordándolo-, pero mereció la pena.  
Dean volvió a sonreír, ésta vez algo más cansado que antes.  
\- Duérmete. Aún tenemos varias horas antes del almuerzo.  
Castiel asintió y se dejó llevar. No le hubiera importado hacer el amor con Dean, besarle y ser besado, pero debía de reconocer que necesitaba esas horas de sueño. Que Dean se quedara junto a él era algo que no había esperado y que disfrutó los pocos segundos antes de abandonarse de nuevo al sueño.

 

Cuando despertaron varias horas más tarde, decidieron comer algo y salir por el pueblo para comprar algunas cosas que les hacían falta de vuelta a casa. En la tienda de ultramarinos Dean compró tabaco de mascar para Adam y algunas especias que sabía que Gabriel había estado buscando para sus guisos. También sobre el mostrador vio varios frascos de aceite como el que habían usado ellos la noche anterior. Estuvo tentado a añadir uno a su lista de la compra, pero le dio vergüenza, lo cual era una verdadera estupidez porque ese regalo podía ser para su novia, su hermana o incluso un encargo de su cuñada, pero Dean se sintió como si el dependiente supiera lo que iba a hacer con el aceite. Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta para coger varias especias de un saco que tenía a sus espaldas, Castiel, que había estado observando las reacciones de Dean, se acercó en silencio al mostrador, cogió un frasco y se lo guardó en el bolsillo sin hacer ruido.  
Dean abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, mirando a Castiel como si éste hubiera acabado de cometer el mayor robo del mundo entero. Castiel le guiñó un ojo y salió de la tienda a esperarle hasta que pagara. Cuando Dean salió y se unió a él, aún tenía cara de asombro.  
\- Cas, ese comportamiento es propio de mi, pero de ti…  
Castiel sonrió y lo miró.  
\- Dean, si tengo que robar para satisfacerte, lo haré –sus palabras fueron muy claras al respecto-, y como sabía que no ibas a comprarlo…  
Dean asintió con la cabeza a regañadientes porque sabía que era verdad. Guardaron las cosas en la alforja de Lucifer y fueron a subir de nuevo al hotel cuando Dean vio un rostro familiar por el rabillo del ojo. La persona en cuestión estaba al otro lado de la calle, caminando rápidamente para adentrarse en el callejón que había entre las caballerizas de enfrente. Sin decir nada echó a andar rápidamente. Ésta vez no cometería el mismo error que meses atrás. Porque estaba seguro, muy seguro.  
\- ¡Steve! -gritó cuando había llegado al callejón.  
El hombre se dio la vuelta y lo miró confundido. De pronto salió corriendo, obligando a Dean a reaccionar en cuestión de segundos. En apenas dos pasos lo alcanzó y lo obligó a detenerse sentándose a horcadas sobre él una vez que lo hubo tumbado sobre el suelo.  
\- Steve, joder, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?  
\- Suéltale –una voz sobre su espalda unida a una fría hoja de cuchillo sobre su nuez obligó a Dean a quedarse completamente quieto y mirar de reojo a la improvisada visita. No le extrañó encontrar al indio melenudo que le había disparado en el hombro.  
\- No quiero hacerle daño, sólo quiero hablar con él –insistió.  
\- Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño –el indio no se movió ni un ápice-. Suéltale.  
\- Primero vas a soltarle tú –el ruido del tambor de un revolver cargándose listo para disparar y la solemne voz de Castiel los dejó a todos en silencio.  
El único que volvió la cabeza ligeramente fue Dean para ver a Castiel sobre el indio, con el brazo extendido y apuntándole a la sien con su colt. Un momento, ¿cómo sabía que Dean guardaba en la silla de montar un revolver? La verdad es que ahora eso no importaba. Acababa de salvarle el culo, o al menos eso esperaba él, porque el indio aún no se había movido.  
\- No voy a repetirlo –Cas dio un toque con el cañón de la pistola sobre la piel del otro y lo instó a que bajara el cuchillo.  
A regañadientes el indio lo hizo. Luego se levantó y se quitó de encima de Dean. Dean se levantó y le tendió una mano al hombre que estaba aún en el suelo. Éste la aceptó y cuando se puso derecho y se quitó el polvo del suelo, lo miró de nuevo, ésta vez con otro tipo de mirada.  
\- Creo que te debo una explicación, Dean.

 

A regañadientes, Castiel aceptó que Dean y él fueran con esos dos a las afueras del pueblo. El indio, que estaba vestido de vaquero para no llamar la atención, se subió a su caballo y no les prestó atención durante el resto del viaje. Era el mismo que le había dado a Castiel el antídoto para Dean. Si lo había salvado una vez, no tenía sentido que lo mataran ahora, ¿no?

 

Varias horas más tarde llegaron al asentamiento indio donde el resto de la tribu estaba acampando. Dean se bajó del caballo lentamente y los miró, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento sospechoso que pudiera provocar un altercado.   
\- Venid.  
La voz del indio sonó a lo lejos. Dean se volvió a tiempo para ver cómo entraba en un tipihttp://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tipi y desaparecía tras las pieles de la entrada. Castiel echó a andar a su lado y esperó a que Dean entrara para ir tras él. Steve fue el último en seguirles.  
Dentro había un fuego encendido en medio del habitáculo y alrededor había varias pieles y mantas sobre el suelo.  
\- Dean –Steve se sentó junto al indio y Dean y Castiel enfrente de ellos-. No sé por dónde empezar.  
Dean levantó las cejas y lo miró incrédulo.  
\- Empieza por el principio, Steve y explícamelo bien porque te aseguro que no entiendo nada de todo esto –miró alrededor sin ocultar la desconfianza que sentía-. Lo único que sé es que un día te atrapan los indios, te buscamos por todas partes durante mucho tiempo y tú no apareces hasta ahora. ¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo?  
Steve se rascó la cabeza y se echó el pelo rubio hacia atrás hasta colocárselo detrás de la oreja. Se quedó mirando unos segundos el fuego y luego reaccionó. Levantó la vista y miró al que había sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo.  
\- Los indios me dispararon y me capturaron. Estuve muy enfermo durante un tiempo a causa del veneno de la flecha y no pude ponerme en contacto contigo. Mientras tanto ellos se hicieron cargo de mí y me curaron.  
\- Estoy familiarizado con eso –Dean siseó, recordando lo mal que se sintió durante todo ese tiempo hasta que su cuerpo pudo vencer al veneno.  
Steve puso una mueca amarga.  
\- Lo siento, fue culpa mía. Cuando vi que te acercabas con el caballo, pensé que sería buena idea hablar contigo, pero les puse nerviosos y te dispararon –luego se volvió hacia Castiel-. Me alegro que todo saliera bien.  
\- Casi no lo cuento, Steve –Dean parecía cabreado porque no entendía nada-. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que los indios te disparan, te captura, te cuidan y te salvan? –miró de reojo al indio que tenía delante-. ¿Son gilipollas?  
\- No somos gilipollas, señor Winchester –el indio habló por primera vez-. Cometimos un error y nos ha costado arreglarlo, eso es todo.  
Dean volvió a levantar las cejas.  
\- Y eso de que seas indio me gustaría a mí verlo –se envalentonó,- porque hablas mejor que yo.  
\- Dean… -Castiel se movió incómodo a su lado.  
\- Es mitad indio, Dean –Steve contestó sin dar muestras de enfado-. Y es el jefe de esta tribu. No le cabrees.  
\- Me llamo Christian –el indio adelantó una mano para estrechársela a Dean. Un gesto muy civilizado por su parte. Éste tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente lo hizo-. Sentimos todo el inconveniente que hemos causado.  
\- Christian… -Dean murmuró su nombre porque aún no podía creer toda esa situación-. No suena a nombre indio.  
\- Mi madre era de Nevada y mi padre era indio.   
\- Ya veo –con esas dos simples palabras Dean zanjó la conversación porque todos sabían lo que pasaba por su mente; Era bastante común para los indios raptar mujeres y violarlas hasta dejarlas embarazadas, sobre todo si no tenían mujeres en su poblado o los miembros habían mermado de un año para otro.  
\- No es lo que estás pensando –Christian parecía ofendido-. Mi padre amó y honró a mi madre hasta el día de su muerte.  
Dean no quiso decir nada más. Seguía sin saber qué hacía allí y el cabreo seguía latente en él.  
\- Me alegro por ti, Christian –respondió en un tono bastante irrespetuoso-, pero no me habéis dado aún las explicaciones que yo quiero.  
\- Yo lo haré, Dean, pero por favor, relájate –Steve no parecía haberse alterado por las palabras del otro. Era como si nada pudiera quebrantar la paz espiritual que envolvía a ese hombre. Luego guardó varios segundos de silencio antes de seguir hablando-. Mientras estuve enfermo, Chris me cuidó y me curó, y cuando estuve bien y llegó el momento de irme, no pude.  
La expresión en la cara de Dean dio a entender que no había pillado por dónde iba su amigo.  
\- No pudiste, ¿por qué? ¿No te dejaron volver a casa? ¿Enfermaste otra vez?  
\- No, yo soy libre. Puedo irme cuando quiera.  
\- No entiendo. Si eres libre, ¿por qué habrías de quedarte aquí…? –Dean no terminó la frase cuando se dio cuenta de por dónde iba su amigo. Sin poder evitarlo, se ruborizó y miró al suelo-. Ah.  
\- Esa es la razón por la que me he quedado, Dean. El pueblo de Chris lo entiende y lo respeta. Lo ve como algo natural. Mientras tanto ahí fuera…  
Steve no siguió y Dean no pudo decir nada porque su amigo tenía razón; Si él pudiera también se perdería con Castiel en alguna tribu lejana y no volverían a saber de ellos nadie.  
\- No sé qué tipo de relación tenías con Dean, Steve, pero si realmente eráis buenos amigos, tendrías que haberle avisado –la voz de Castiel fue serena y tranquila-. Ha estado muy preocupado.  
\- Lo siento –la mirada de Steve parecía ser de autentico arrepentimiento-. Lo intenté, pero luego pensé que lo mismo no me entenderías y bueno… Tuve miedo de que me rechazaras.  
Dean lo miró sin pestañear durante varios segundos. Luego se levantó y rodeó el fuego, quedándose de pie al lado de su amigo. Steve lo miró y se levantó para mirarle cara a cara. Dean asintió con la cabeza a algo que seguramente pasaba por su mente. Finalmente lo abrazó dándole un enorme abrazo de oso. Su amigo se lo devolvió y permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que una tos disimulada llegó de alguna parte. Se separaron y volvieron a sus asientos. A partir de ahí la conversación fue mucho más relajada. Dean quiso saber cosas de la tribu, sus costumbres y todo lo que pudieran contarle.

 

Al rato de estar allí, dos muchachas jovencitas entraron y le dieron a cada uno un cuenco con comida. Dean miró el suyo, pero no hizo el menor intento de comer nada. Parecía una mezcla de semillas, arroz y raíces raras. Steve y Chris charlaban de algo y no se habían percatado de que Dean no comía. Castiel sí que se había dado cuenta.  
\- Dean –susurró-, come.  
Dean apenas volvió la cabeza.  
\- ¿Esto qué es, tío? No soy un maldito conejo.  
\- Si no comes, vas a ofenderles –Castiel murmuró con la boca llena de su comida-. Está bueno.  
\- No puedo meterme esto en la boca.  
\- No hagas que te lo meta yo a la fuerza –susurró-. Come.  
Dean no estaba muy seguro de si Cas era capaz o no de darle de comer a la fuerza, pero por si acaso no quiso tentar a la suerte y se llevó un puñado a la boca. La textura era como comer tierra, pero una vez que los sabores se mezclaban, no estaba del todo mal. Al final a Dean le acabó gustando y se terminó su cuenco y el de Castiel.  
Cuando terminaron de comer, Chris salió de la tienda y volvió a los pocos minutos con una pipa larga y hermosa. Dean había oído hablar de ellas, pero nunca había visto ninguna. De hecho tampoco conocía a nadie que hubiera compartido ninguna con ningún indio. Para su pueblo, los indios era salvajes y unos bárbaros y quizás algunos lo fueran, pero hoy precisamente no estaban ante ese caso; Estaba ante dos personas que se querían. Una de ellas lo había dejado absolutamente todo por estar ahí, y la otra parecía estar cambiando su mundo y sus costumbres para intentar conseguir algo mejor. Dean eso lo respetaba y lo admiraba porque ni siquiera su propio pueblo, su propia gente, jamás entendería lo que él era y lo que sentía.  
\- Dean –Steve cogió la pipa de manos de Chris y se la llevó a los labios para encenderla. Normalmente eso lo hacía el jefe de la tribu, pero hasta ese punto había llegado el amor que el jefe tenía hacia su compañero que lo miró relajado y tranquilo mientras Steve encendía la pipa, le daba tres caladas y se lo pasaba a Dean-. Usamos esta pipa muy pocas veces, cuando nos hermanamos con otras tribus y poblados o con personas que nos vamos encontrando en el camino de la vida. Confiamos en ti, Dean, y en Castiel, y desde este momento todos somos hermanos.  
Dean asintió totalmente embelesado por las palabras de Steve. Miró la hermosa pipa antes de acercársela a los labios. Era una obra de arte; El material de caña con el que estaba hecha tenía extraños dibujos que daba la vuelta a todo el objeto. La boquilla era negra, al igual que el extremo opuesto, haciendo destacar el humo que escapaba de ella. Varios cordoncillos estaban enrollados en un extremo y varias plumas grandes y vistosas colgaban sobre el pecho de Dean mientras éste le daba varias caladas. Luego se lo pasó a Castiel. Éste le dio tres caladas y se lo pasó a Chris, que asintió con la cabeza y fumó de ella. Estuvieron charlando por un tiempo indefinido haciendo que las horas y los minutos dejasen de tener significado. Dean miró hacia arriba y se perdió en la humareda que salía por la abertura del techo. Podía ver las estrellas entre el humo y el suave reflejo del fuego provocaba que se mente fuera a cámara lenta, como si le costase pensar. Quizás fuera porque estaba muy relajado o porque esa pipa tenía algo más que tabaco, no lo sabía, pero se sentía muy bien.  
\- Estás canalizando la energía de la madre tierra y de todo lo que te rodea –Christian lo miró mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa-. Todo está conectado y tiene que fluir para poder seguir adelante.  
Dean lo vio desprenderse de toda su ropa. Luego Steve lo siguió y apenas tardó un par de segundos en quedarse completamente desnudo. Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio a Castiel haciendo lo mismo. En otras circunstancias se habría escandalizado, o por lo menos se habría quedado mirando incómodo la situación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Cas siempre ponía reparos para quitarse la ropa delante de la gente, pero ésta vez no. Todo era tan natural que sentía el poder rodearle, llevarle a un estado distinto de consciencia. Notar que todos era uno solo y que la vergüenza, el daño, la enemistad, el odio, el rencor, nada tenían que hacer allí, le hizo flotar sin moverse del suelo.   
Sin dejar de sentir ese estado, comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse también completamente desnudo. No todo el mundo llegaba a entender el por qué de las cosas. La mayoría de las personas jamás escucharían las voces de los árboles, las risas de las montañas, el constante murmullo de la naturaleza hablándose. Dean lo sintió en ese momento. Todo estaba dentro de él, todo era un solo ser y él también formaba parte de eso, podía sentirlo en cada uno de los poros de su piel.  
Chris le volvió a pasar la pipa y Dean la aceptó. Fumó con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás. Cuando abrió los ojos, la cara del indio estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya y lo miraba fijamente. Ese tío era atractivo a pesar de tener un aspecto rudo e intimidante. Lo curioso era que a Dean no le molestó tenerle tan cerca. En otras circunstancias posiblemente ya le habría partido la cara. Ahora todo era tan natural que se preguntaba cómo no había sucedido antes. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Steve sentado sobre las piernas flexionadas delante de Cas, que también estaba sentado igual. Veía como ambos se acercaban y cómo finalmente su amigo besaba a Castiel en los labios.   
Dean los miró embelesado porque era una imagen muy bonita. Los celos o la traición no tenían cabida allí, porque no había motivos para tenerla; todos eran uno, todos se poseían y todos se amaban por igual. Pretender que Castiel sólo fuera para él era un error, al igual que pretender encerrarse a sí mismo era otra equivocación. La energía, la buena energía, tenía que estar junta y se renovaba fusionándose con otras energías.  
La química era sobrecogedora y Dean no podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Steve besaba a Cas tiernamente, como lo hubiera besado él, y Castiel le respondía como si fuera el mismo Dean el que lo besaba. No se trataba de intentar suplantar a otro, era el agradecer a otro lo que te hace sentir al descubrir de la vida.  
Chris se movió y se acercó más a Dean. Éste se sentó como los demás y quedó casi a la misma altura que el indio. La mano morena y grande de ese hombre le acarició la mejilla y con el pulgar le rozó el labio inferior, separándoselos por unos segundos y Dean se quedó así sin protestar. Chris aprovechó la sutil invitación y terminó de acercarse para besarle. Cuando Dean sintió el roce de esos labios sobre los suyos, respiró hondo. Podía sentir cómo el mundo se movía lentamente dando la vuelta, el sonido de las estrellas surcar el cielo despejado, incluso podía sentir el orden de las cosas.   
Cuando el beso se hizo más profundo y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar como respuesta, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos grandes y azules de Castiel. Era él quien le besaba y le acariciaba la barbilla aún con el dedo pulgar. Dean no se detuvo a preguntarle cómo había llegado hasta allí y cuándo se había cambiado con el otro porque le daba igual; celebró que Cas estuviera con él ahí y ahora para tomarle por los hombros y tumbarle a su lado sobre las pieles el suelo. Descubrir que todo su cuerpo vibraba, notando esa suave piel bajo su cuerpo, lo llenó de una sensación que no supo cómo describir. Tan sólo podía demostrárselo besando a Castiel y acariciándole.   
Éste se dejaba llevar por Dean. Tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba fijamente. Dean supo que quería perderse en ese color azul para siempre.  
A pocos metros, al otro lado del fuego, un par de voces susurradas le llegó a los oídos Dean apenas necesitó desviar la mirada para saber que Steve y Chris sentían y experimentaban lo mismo que ellos. De igual manera.  
Volviendo a Castiel, Dean le lamió el cuello y luego se perdió en esa sensible zona de detrás de su oreja. Aspiró su olor y eso acabó por llevarle a un sitio muy lejano del que ojalá no volviera a salir en la vida. Dean podía vivir aspirando el olor de la piel de Castiel para siempre.

 

La luz de la mañana lo despertó. Castiel se incorporó sobre un codo y parpadeó confundido mientras sus ojos se hacían a la claridad que parecía entrar por todas partes. Dean se movió a su lado gruñendo por lo bajo.  
\- No sabía que tuvieras tan mal despertar –Castiel apoyó el codo sobre las mantas del suelo y dejó de caer la cabeza sobre la mano. Observar las reacciones de la cara de Dean le fascinaba. Quizás porque el vaquero era muy expresivo, o quizás porque estaba perdidamente colado por él, no lo sabía, pero le gustaba mirarle de cualquier modo-. Buenos días.  
Dean abrió un ojo con cuidado y luego el otro. Lo primero que vio fue la mirada de Cas puesta en él.   
-No tengo mal despertar –gruñó roncamente-, es que me duele la espalda de dormir en el suelo. No estoy acostumbrado.  
\- Date la vuelta.  
Dean rodó debajo de las pieles y se puso boca abajo. Castiel no perdió el tiempo y le puso una mano en medio de la espalda. Dean notó enseguida el calor de esa palma y de esos dedos largos sobre su piel. Cuando Cas fue moviendo la mano sobre los entumecidos músculos de la espalda, Dean cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. No le quitó del todo el dolor de espalda, pero al menos se relajó algo.   
\- Cas… -Dean apoyó la cabeza sobre los antebrazos y lo miró-. ¿Por qué tienes tanto reparo en que la gente te vea desnudo? En la casa te ocultas como si estuvieras escondiendo algo, pero luego conmigo o aquí, te desnudas a la primera de cambio.  
Castiel esbozó una sonrisa por la expresión que había usado. En lugar de explicárselo, decidió que una imagen valía más que mil palabras; Dejó de frotarle la espalda y se tumbó de lado, luego levantó el brazo y dejó libre todo el costado izquierdo. Dean lo miró y al principio no supo qué quería enseñarle, hasta que se dio cuenta; desde prácticamente la cadera hasta la axila, Castiel tenía la señal de una brecha que le abarcaba todo el costado. No se veía demasiado porque tenía el mismo color de la piel, pero era lo bastante grande como para llamar la atención. La verdad es que se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes.  
\- Me lo hice hace unos años –Castiel siguió con la mirada la mano de Dean que había llegado hasta la herida y la acariciaba con la yema de los dedos-. Ahora no tiene tan mal color, pero al principio era horrenda y grande y todo el que la veía se asustaba.  
La verdad es que la herida era muy grande en sí y el tamaño impresionaba.  
\- ¿Te dolió mucho? –la pregunta era un poco absurda, pero Dean no estaba en lo que estaba, distraído aún acariciando la herida.  
\- Sí. Sobre todo cuando me cosieron la herida y empezó a curar. La piel tiraba mucho y no podía mover apenas el brazo –Castiel guardó silencio viendo cómo Dean recorría la herida con los dedos sin importarle el aspecto de la piel-. Desnudarme contigo es distinto y ayer… bueno, ayer no me importaba nada. Creo que el tabaco tenía algo más, pero me da igual. Me sentí bien con todo.  
Dean levantó la vista y lo miró. A él tampoco le importaba, de hecho se sentía muy bien con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ahora que Castiel se hubiera abierto un poco más a él le hacía sentirse aún mejor. Le sonrió levemente y no dijo nada porque no hacía falta decir nada realmente. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y acercó los labios a la herida para comenzar a besarle. Empezó por debajo de la axila y fue bajando dándole un beso a cada pocos centímetros hasta que llegó a la cadera. Una vez que estuvo ahí, se entretuvo en esa zona que tanto le volvía loco. Fue desplegando los besos por la ingle para llegar a la parte que él quería cuando Steve se coló en la tienda sin avisar. Cuando el recién llegado se percató de lo que sucedía allí dentro, sonrió ampliamente, pero no hizo ningún intento por marcharse. Ni siquiera se sintió incómodo.  
\- ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó sonriendo sabiendo ya la respuesta.  
“Demonios, ¡sí!”  
Steve no esperó respuesta y siguió hablando.  
\- Venía a avisaros de que vamos a desayunar en breve, pero si necesitáis algo más de tiempo… -y el muy maldito salió del tipi por donde había entrado con la misma sonrisilla en el rostro.  
Dean refunfuñó algo inentendible y comenzó a vestirse. Castiel le siguió y se aseguró de no sonreír delante de él hasta que se le pasase el mosqueo.  
El resto del día fue un acontecimiento tras otro. Chris, que ese día lucía dos trenzas y una pluma en la cabeza atada gracias a una cinta que llevaba en la frente, les enseñó cómo vivían allí. Parecían ser una tribu bastante amigable y no muy grande. Dean jamás hubiera pensado eso semanas atrás, cuando casi no lo cuenta, pero esa gente le caía bien. Los niños eran niños en todas partes y hubo un par de chiquillas que se acercaron a él y le regalaron un collar hecho de hilos de colores. Él se lo agradeció y cómo era demasiado pequeño para ponérselo en el cuello, se rodeó la muñeca con los hilos y se hizo un nudo para no perderlo.  
Cuando anochecía, Dean comentó que deberían volver a casa. No podían tardar mucho más en regresar al Pony Express y aún tenían que recoger las cosas que habían dejado en el hotel. Steve y Chris los acompañaron hasta los caballos para despedirse de ellos.  
\- Éste ahora también es tu hogar, Dean –Steve sonrió a su amigo-. Y el tuyo también, Castiel. Volved cuando queráis.   
Dean sonrió y tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca antes de responder. Se había emocionado con las palabras de Steve, pero ni muerto se lo diría.  
\- Yo aún no tengo ningún hogar –Dean los miró fijamente, a Chris y a Steve mientras hablaba-. Vivo en un lugar donde la gente no entiende cómo sois, pero el día que construya mi propia casa, también será la vuestra. Para lo bueno y para lo malo.  
Chris sonrió. Le dio un abrazo a cada uno y los vio marchar. Se habían arriesgado mucho trayéndoles a su poblado, pero confiaban en ellos y sabrían que nunca les traicionarían ni les dirían a nadie dónde se encontraban. Tan sólo esperaban volver a verles muy pronto.

 

Cuando llegaron al hotel ya era muy tarde. En la recepción no había nadie, pero era normal dada la hora que era. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, comenzaron a subir las escaleras camino a su habitación. Dormirían y a primera hora se marcharían de vuelta a casa. Después de esos días donde habían podido ser ellos mismos, volver era como una pesadilla, pero tenían que hacerlo. Era lo que eran y vivían esa vida. No podían desaparecer así como así sin dar explicaciones.   
Castiel metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y giró el pomo para abrir. Dentro estaba todo a oscuras. Apenas había dado dos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando sintió algo metálico contra la sien y el sonido de un arma al cargarse, aunque no había llegado a disparar por el momento. Dean, que se había vuelto para cerrar la puerta, no se había percatado de la situación. Castiel lo puso al corriente en cuestión de segundos.  
\- Dean –parpadeó confundido en la oscuridad sintiendo aún el arma contra su piel-. Creo que tenemos visita.


	8. Walk away

 

Castiel metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y giró el pomo para abrir. Dentro estaba todo a oscuras. Apenas había dado dos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando Cas sintió algo metálico contra la sien y el sonido de un arma al cargarse, aunque no había llegado a disparar por el momento. Dean, que se había vuelto para cerrar la puerta, no se había percatado de la situación. Castiel lo puso al día en cuestión de segundos.  
\- Dean –parpadeó confundido en la oscuridad sintiendo aún el arma contra su piel-. Creo que tenemos visita.

 

\- ¿Dean? ¿Castiel? –una voz de mujer sonó en medio de la oscuridad.  
\- ¿Ellen? –Dean parpadeó confundido cuando una lámpara se encendió a su lado y a pocos metros apareció la mujer apuntando la sien de Cas con un arma-. ¿Qué haces?  
\- ¡Me habéis asustado! –Ellen bajó la pistola inmediatamente, le puso el seguro y se la guardó en la cinturilla de la falda por la parte de atrás-. ¿Dónde diablos os habíais metido? ¡Me teníais muy preocupada!   
\- Hemos ido a ver a unos amigos –Dean aún seguía perplejo por la presencia de la mujer en la habitación-. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ella pareció enfadarse.  
\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, Dean Winchester? Estás hospedado en mi hotel, soy una buena amiga de tu hermano y tú de pronto desapareces sin dejar rastro. ¿Cómo quieres que esté?  
En eso tenían razón; habían desaparecido dos días sin decir nada, aunque en su defensa debían añadir que el ataque de Chris y todo eso de visitar el poblado les había pillado por sorpresa.  
\- Lo siento, señora Haverlle –Cas, que era mil veces algo más diplomático que su compañero, se excusó delante de la mujer-. Nos encontramos con un viejo amigo que nos invitó a conocer su casa en un pueblo cercano y no nos dio tiempo de avisarle. No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo.  
La mujer lo escuchó atentamente. Debió de gustarle el tono que usó, porque su semblante se relajó y sonrió levemente.  
\- Debéis de estar hambrientos –murmuró-. Vamos a la cocina y os pondré algo para cenar.   
\- Es muy tarde y no queremos ser una molestia –Dean imitó a su compañero y usó el mismo tono encantador y sereno que había usado Castiel. Y pareció dar resultado porque la mujer terminó esbozando una sonrisa más sincera que la anterior.  
\- No os preocupéis. Fijo que han sobrado cosas de la cena.  
Y así fue. La mujer les preparó una mesa enorme con un sinfín de cosas y Dean comió hasta que ya no le entró más. Ese grano extraño con raíces podía estar bien, pero no había nada que pudiera compararse con una tarta de manzana recién hecha esa misma tarde como postre.  
Estuvieron charlando un buen rato con ella mientras cenaban. Ellen les contó lo difícil que era llevar un local ella sola. No había querido volver a casarse desde que enviudó y criar ella sola a su única hija y llevar el establecimiento no había sido moco de pavo. Dean se identificó en parte con ella. La gente tenía la fea costumbre de opinar y de meterse en la vida de los demás sin importarles el daño que pudieran causar. A Ellen la criticaban por ser mujer y llevar un hotel. Siempre había habladurías de si frecuentaba habitaciones de hombres o de si aceptaba favores de otro tipo. Todo infundado, obviamente. Pero a la gente le gustaba hablar más de la cuenta e inventarse cosas. Parecía que si ellos no eran felices, ella tampoco podía serlo. Dean se sentía igual porque aunque apenas había gente que sabía lo suyo con Castiel, sí que sabía de otros casos de hombres que él había conocido que les gustaban otros hombres y la gente les había hecho la vida imposible metiéndose con ellos, humillándoles y acusándoles de cosas que no eran verdad. El único pecado por el que se podía culpar a Dean era de amar con toda su alma. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?  
Cuando terminaron de charlar, Ellen les deseó buen viaje y se despidió de ellos hasta la próxima. Los dos hombres le desearon buena suerte, le dieron las gracias por todo y subieron a su habitación para descansar lo poco que quedaba de noche. Tenían que salir temprano para llegar a una buena hora a Kansas. El problema fue que al abrir la puerta, una bañera recién puesta, con el agua aún caliente y el aroma del aceite y del jabón aún envolviendo el aire les dio la bienvenida.   
Dean no lo dudó aún sabiendo que debía irse a dormir.   
\- ¿Cómo vamos a desaprovechar esto si no sabemos cuándo nos vamos a volver a bañar en una bañera, Cas? –Dean había comenzado a quitarse la ropa y cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, comenzó a abrirle los botones de la camisa a Castiel-. Además –comenzó a ronronear-, siempre he querido bañarme contigo y frotarte la espalda. ¿Me dejas?  
Castiel levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos. La reacción que se llevó a cabo en sus pantalones anuló cualquier respuesta que pudiera tener. Dean se dio cuenta, lo acarició y terminó de quitarle la ropa hasta dejarle desnudo.

El agua estaba caliente y en su punto. Les había puesto la piel sonrosada a ambos y al estar los dos metidos en la bañera, el nivel del agua había subido bastante por lo que tenían que moverse con cuidado. Dean se había adueñado de la esponja y haciendo miles de burbujas y pompas a su lado, fue recorriendo la piel de Castiel lentamente, frotando suavemente cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Cas hizo lo mismo con él con el trapo. Esa cosa no hacía tanta espuma, pero podía servir. Ambos se habían puesto de rodillas para lavarse mejor o al menos ese había sido el firme propósito de Castiel hasta que se perdió entre sus labios y sus besos. Dean sabía besar como nadie y sólo él tenía el don de hacerle olvidar todo cuanto hubiera estado haciendo segundos antes. Por suerte, el otro se lo recordó cuando le tomó la mano y le enjabonó los dedos con una mezcla de jabón y aceite, y una vez así, le guió la mano hacia su propio trasero.  
\- Fóllame con los dedos, Cas.  
Que Dean le murmurara eso sobre los labios era una jugarreta tremenda porque se puso erecto en cuestión de segundos, demostrándole a Dean el inmenso poder que sus palabras ejercían sobre él.  
Le hizo caso y deslizó los dedos entre sus nalgas para acariciarle. Seguía besándole y Dean le respondía como si no hubiera dicho nada de nada. Como si no hubiera abierto la boca en ningún momento. Castiel debió de entenderlo así porque con la mano que tenía libre, le cogió la suya y la llevó hacia su propio trasero para ponerla ahí. Dean dejó de besarle un segundo y abrió los ojos para mirarle el rostro. No dijo nada, ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios, pero con su expresión lo dijo todo; volvió a besarle mientras los dedos alcanzaban el objetivo previsto.  
El primero en introducir un dedo en su interior fue Castiel. Jugó con la yema sobre la entrada y finalmente lo deslizó hacia dentro. Sentir a Dean contraerse alrededor de él fue un placer que no pudo disimular y acabó gimiendo entre los labios del otro. Dean aprovechó que Castiel se había acercado mucho más a él, hasta dejarse de caer sobre su pecho, para llegar bien a su entrada y sin ninguna clase de preámbulos incursionó con el dedo. Sentir cómo todo ese cuerpo se contraía le enervó y sintió las rodillas temblar debajo del agua. No supo muy bien si eso se debía a cómo había penetrado a Cas o porque éste había deslizado justo en ese momento un segundo dedo dentro de él, debilitándole más aún. Desde que había descubierto esa forma de satisfacción, quería probarlo a todas horas, y si era con Castiel, mucho mejor.  
\- CasCasCas –Dean se irguió con urgencia, extrajo el dedo del trasero del otro y lo agarró por las caderas. Estaba perdiendo el control y no sabía muy bien cómo, pero esos dos dedos estaban haciendo que perdiera también la cordura-. Casjodersí.  
\- Sí, Dean –Castiel sabía dónde y cómo tocarle y no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de piedad con él. Quería que jadeara y le suplicara. Quería ver cómo se derretía entre sus brazos-. ¿Te gusta?  
Castiel siguió moviendo los dedos de forma circular e intencionadamente rozó ese punto sensible que sabía que lo volvería loco. Y así fue; el cuerpo de Dean tembló, contrayéndose y arrimándose mucho hasta quedar pegado a su torso. Se restregó contra él, haciendo que su erección se frotara contra el abdomen de Castiel.   
\- Cas, por favor.  
\- Por favor, ¿qué?  
Buena pregunta. Podía tener miles de posibles respuestas y, aunque Castiel supiera cuál era la que Dean quería, él necesitaba oírla de sus labios.  
Dean levantó la mirada errático. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y un brillo especial en los ojos. Jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos y la piel parecía salpicada de un millón más de pecas que antes no estaban.  
\- Cas… -Dean se echó hacia delante ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y lo abrazó, quedando estrechamente pegado a él con sus brazos rodeándole las costillas-. Fóllame más. Hazme lo de antes. Méteme otro dedo. Por favor.  
Por un momento Castiel temió haber soñado todo eso que Dean acababa de decir. Lo sentía temblar entre sus brazos y su cuerpo parecía arder de necesidad. ¿Cómo iba él a negarle algo que deseaba tanto?  
Extrajo lentamente los dos dedos que ya tenía en él y con cuidado volvió a incursionar, ésta vez añadiendo un tercero. Dean se contrajo notando la presión, cómo Castiel se abría paso dentro de él de forma tan prieta. Notaba una pequeña tirantez de su cuerpo intentando adaptarse a la intrusión, pero hasta eso le gustaba. Esa pequeña sensación de dolor le gustó y cuando Cas volvió a rozarle el mismo sitio de antes, Dean supo que estaba perdido. El placer le nubló la vista y una sensación caliente y espumosa comenzó a subirle por el pecho, extendiéndose por sus miembros. Aunque el orgasmo no le pilló desprevenido, sí que lo hizo la intensidad con que lo sintió. Tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente a la espalda de Castiel mientras arremetía contra él, frotando la polla sobre el abdomen del otro mientras se corría. El gruñido casi de animal que soltó, quedó enterrado en el cuello de Cas, que seguía moviendo los dedos dentro de él chocando una y otra vez sobre su próstata.   
Finalmente supo que todo había pasado cuando el cuerpo de Dean dejó de agitarse contra el suyo y tuvo que sostener parte del peso de su cuerpo con un solo brazo.   
Dean había quedado parcialmente laxo sobre él y respiraba pesadamente contra su cuello. Castiel se quedó sujetándole mientras intentaba sacar con cuidado los dedos.   
Algo tenía que ir mal, porque Dean volvió a gemir contra su sudorosa piel cuando intentó extraer los dedos. Ni él mismo sabía qué le pasaba, pero esa sensación de sentirse lleno y en parte dominado, pudo con su raciocinio. Lanzó un quejido cuando los dedos de Castiel salieron de él dejándole vacío y muy posiblemente, anhelante.  
Levantó la cabeza de su cuello y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.  
\- Fóllame, Cas.  
Castiel ni pestañeó. Si no fuera porque notaba su abdomen pegajoso por el semen y porque sabía cómo se corría Dean Winchester, Cas habría pensado que no había terminado de correrse.   
Tampoco es que le diera mucho tiempo de más porque Dean se escapó de entre sus brazos y se puso de pie tambaleante en la bañera y se dio la vuelta, agachándose hasta apoyar las manos en el borde. Separó las piernas ligeramente y espero. ¿Podía existir una invitación más clara que esa? Castiel lo dudaba. Se había quedado mirando el perfecto trasero de Dean pensando que quizás todo eso era un sueño, pero no lo era. Chapoteando un poco sobre la superficie del agua, Cas se levantó y se arrimó a él. Sin ningún tipo de ceremonias ni aviso, se agarró la goteante erección y arremetió sin piedad hacia dentro.   
Castiel resbaló hasta el fondo abriéndose paso, notando el calor y la estrechez rodeándole. Eso casi lo mató. Tuvo que poner ambas manos sobre la espalda de Dean y sostenerse para no caer. Cuando levantó la cabeza para intentar respirar mejor, vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo que tenían delante. La imagen del cuerpo duro y fibroso de Dean agachado delante de él lo excitó aún más y comenzó a salir y a entrar en él aumentando la velocidad con cada estocada. Lo agarraba fuertemente de las caderas con una mano y con la otra lo tenía sujeto del hombro para afianzarle cerca de él y que no se echara demasiado hacia delante, haciendo que ambos cuerpos rebotaran el uno contra el otro una y otra vez.   
Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró a través del espejo. Tenía la frente y las sienes perladas de sudor y una extraña expresión en la mirada. Cas grabó esa imagen en su memoria para siempre. Jamás había vivido ni experimentado nada así y posiblemente jamás volvería a hacerlo si no era con él.  
\- Cas –jadeó apenas en un murmullo-, voy a correrme.  
Castiel pensó que mentía porque Dean acababa de correrse minutos atrás y que decía eso para provocarle y hacer que terminara cuanto antes, pero cuando le vio bajar una mano hacia su entrepierna y masajearse fuertemente, Cas supo que era verdad. Giró el cuerpo un poco hacia un lado llevando el de Dean con él para tener un ángulo de esa visión en el espejo aunque fuera de lado. Y lo consiguió; Desde donde estaba podía ver la polla erecta de Dean y cómo se masturbaba moviendo fuertemente la mano de arriba hacia abajo hasta que de pronto frenó y entreabrió los labios. Ningún sonido se escapó de entre ellos, pero Dean apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. De nuevo el cuerpo comenzó a agitarse y tras un par de respiraciones profundas, comenzó a agitar de nuevo la mano para finalmente correrse entre los dedos.   
Con la mirada perdida en esa escena, Cas había bajado algo el ritmo de las embestidas, pero había profundizado los movimientos, provocando que Dean se contrajera alrededor de él.  
Miraba la mano de Dean completamente perdido en ese movimiento. Era cierto que acababa de correrse. Él mismo acababa de ver cómo eyaculaba sobre sus dedos y parte caía sobre el agua. Con esa visión en su memoria, Castiel recuperó el ritmo perdido, se afianzó tras él y arremetió varias veces hasta que él mismo alcanzó la liberación que tanto buscaba.   
Se enterró en Dean todo lo que pudo. Por un momento fue imposible decir dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro porque Cas estaba fundiéndose literalmente en él. Se corrió como nunca en su vida y aún después de haber terminado, siguió arremetiendo con la polla aún dura hasta que ya no pudo más. Hasta que no le quedó ni una gota más de sí mismo para darle.  
Saciado y cansado, salió de él jadeante y se dejó caer con muy poca gracia sobre la bañera, haciendo que el agua salpicara y llegara a todas partes. Dean se arrodilló y se quedó agarrado al borde unos minutos. Tenía que poner en orden sus emociones y éstas aún no habían terminado de colocarse en su sitio. Cuando logró algo de oxigeno y aclarar un poco la mente, se dio la vuelta y se sentó con cuidado en la bañera. Miró a Castiel entre sus largas pestañas y le gustó ver cómo intentaba aún recuperar el aire perdido.  
\- Ellen nos va a matar mañana cuando vea hasta dónde ha llegado el agua –Dean estiró el cuello hasta sacarlo por fuera para ver todo el suelo manchado de agua y jabón.  
\- La verdad es que ahora mismo me importa todo una mierda –Castiel sonrió, incapaz de hacer nada más.  
Tras tomarse unos minutos para reponerse, ambos salieron de la bañera, se secaron y se metieron en la cama. Apenas poner la cabeza sobre la almohada se quedaron completamente dormidos. Eso sí, muy relajados.

 

La posta ya se divisaba a lo lejos. Era media tarde y no parecía haber apenas movimiento. Aún era pronto para que los jinetes que estuvieran en un relevo cercano volvieran. Cuando entraron en la cuadra, la falta de la mayoría de caballos les indicó que había mucho trabajo y que apenas había nadie en la casa. Dean se acercó al casillero del caballo de Cas y bromeó con que esa noche iría a verle a su cama y le haría todo lo que le había hecho a él. Castiel sonrió y se dejó besar sonriente pensando en lo descarado que se había vuelto su compañero. Se le veía relajado y feliz y eso se le notaba en el carácter.   
\- Si crees que no soy capaz, ya verás luego –Dean le robó otro beso y se alejó de él para salir de su casillero y caminar hacia el suyo para atender a su caballo, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que había una sombra en el pasillo. Un sudor frío lo dejó inmóvil y sólo pudo articular una palabra-. Crowley.  
\- Chicos –el hombre se abrió paso y se coló en el casillero con ellos-. Me alegra ver que ya estáis de vuelta.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Crowley tenía que haberles visto y oído a la fuerza. ¿A qué estaba jugando?  
\- ¿Qué tal el viaje, Castiel?  
\- Bien –respondió tras varios segundos de meditación.  
\- Me alegro –luego se volvió hacia Dean-. ¿Qué tal con tu hermano, Dean?  
\- Bien –respondió con un tono un poco más seco de lo normal. No se fiaba de ese hombre y todo su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse en alerta sin darse cuenta.  
\- Me alegro también por eso –respondió con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro-. Espero que siga igual de bien cuando toda la compañía sepa que tiene un hermano maricón que va follándose a todos los jinetes que encuentra a su paso.  
\- Crowley… -Cas se volvió hacia él para enfrentarle, pero la voz de Dean lo detuvo.  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes! –ladró-. ¿Qué pretendes?  
Crowley esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y se acercó más a Dean hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz.  
\- Pretendo no ser el hazmerreir de esta posta. Soy vuestro jefe más directo y tengo que responder por vosotros. ¿Qué coño creéis que me dirá Russell, Majors y Waddell cuando se enteren que eres maricón y que te acuestas con uno de sus jinetes?  
\- Usted es responsable del trabajo que realizo, no de mi vida privada ni de con quién me acuesto o quién no –Dean no se apartó ni un ápice para responderle. No le tenía miedo a ese hombre, nunca se lo había tenido y ciertamente no iba a empezar ahora.  
\- Eso sería en un mundo perfecto, Dean, pero no aquí. Todos sois jinetes del Pony Express, tú y Castiel, y eso que estáis haciendo está mal. Por no contar que estáis pecando contra Dios y contra la iglesia.  
Los dientes de Dean chirriaron. Ahí estaba la historia de siempre.  
\- No hemos firmado nada cuando entramos a trabajar como jinetes –la voz de Castiel parecía serena y calmada. Al menos algo más que la de Dean-. Nadie me preguntó por mis preferencias sexuales cuando entré a trabajar aquí y la verdad es que no creo que eso importe ahora. Tanto Dean como yo hemos demostrado ser buenos jinetes. Con quién nos acostemos o no, no tiene que importarle a nadie.  
\- Si no le gusta –añadió Dean más valiente al ver que Cas no le había dejado solo defendiendo eso que sentía. No es que hubiera dudado de su lealtad ni mucho menos, es que Crowley era su jefe y se podían meter en un buen lío. Saber que Castiel no iba a dejarle solo le daba fuerzas para seguir defendiendo lo suyo-, nos iremos y todos tan contentos.  
Crowley se quedó pensativo unos minutos. No podía perder a dos de sus mejores jinetes de la noche a la mañana, sobre todo cuando más falta hacían, pero tampoco podía consentir ese comportamiento inmoral y lascivo de esos dos hombres, así que decidió atacar en el punto débil de ambos; Sam Winchester.  
\- Es una pena, Dean, porque aunque te importe una mierda lo que digan de ti, tu hermano no creo que piense lo mismo.  
\- No metas a Sam en esto –esta vez fue Castiel el que defendió a Sam.  
Crowley levantó las cejas sorprendido.  
\- Vaya, ¿Sam también, Cas? –rió perverso insinuando lo que no era-. Y parecías una mosquita muerta cuando viniste a esta posta.  
\- Sam es mi amigo –el tono de Castiel fue tan bajo que le retumbó en el pecho.  
\- Dime una cosa –se acercó a él para mirarle de frente-. ¿Cómo es tirarse a los hermanos Winchester? ¿Quién te la mete mejor?  
\- ¡Cállate, hijo de puta! –Dean se abalanzó sobre él pero Castiel lo detuvo a tiempo cogiéndole de la pechera de la camisa.  
\- Dean, no –le obligó a serenarse, dándole a entender que partirle la boca a ese desgraciado no iba a traer nada bueno.  
\- Eso –Crowley rió inundando el lugar con su risa falsa y estruendosa-, no, Dean -imitó el acento y el tono de Castiel-. ¿Le has dicho alguna vez que no, Cas? Con lo putita que eres…  
Castiel tuvo que agarrar de nuevo a Dean por la pechera, ésta vez con más fuerza. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, lo soltó y se volvió hacia Crowley. Le daba igual que se metiera con él, pero no iba a consentir que se llevara a Dean o a Sam por delante.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó mirándole a los ojos seriamente-. Dean y yo haremos como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros, pero tú dejarás en paz a Sam.  
Crowley hizo una mueca con los labios para finalmente negar con la cabeza.  
\- Lo siento pero no, Castiel. Porque sé que no vais a hacerlo. Porque sé que dormís en la cama del otro, sé que habéis estado estos días juntos en un hotel y hasta me puedo imaginar lo que habéis hecho allí dentro –murmuró asqueado-. Os mandé seguir, porque sabía que aunque os mandara a cada uno a una zona distinta del mapa, acabaríais juntándoos. Así que no, Cas. U os separáis definitivamente, o Sam se verá perjudicado, perderá su empleo y tendrá que irse del pueblo. Y eso teniendo una mujer y un hijo recién nacido sería una putada, ¿no crees?  
La furia que envolvía a Dean era más grande que él. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hijo de puta a jugar así con sus vidas? Hablaría con Sam, le explicaría lo que había pasado y juntos buscarían una solución. Sam lo aceptaba y lo quería, y saldrían de ésa aunque su buen nombre se viera perjudicado. Con lo que no contó Dean fue con la voz de Castiel.  
\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que no lo hagas?  
Dean miró a Cas. ¿Se estaba dejando chantajear y comprar? Crowley no le dio tiempo a responder porque miró a Castiel con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.  
\- Que uno de los dos se vaya a trabajar a California. Es la posta más lejana que hay. Y el otro se quedará aquí. No hablareis entre vosotros, no volveréis a estar juntos y todo lo que ha habido entre los dos desaparecerá aquí y ahora.  
\- No –la voz de Dean fue firme y clara.  
La voz de Castiel, varios segundos después que la suya fue más tajante incluso que la respuesta de de Dean.  
\- Está bien.  
Dean lo miró perplejo y Crowley sonrió con satisfacción.   
\- Estás haciendo lo correcto, Castiel –ese tono de voz daba miedo, porque era como pactar con el mismísimo diablo-. Uno de los dos se larga y yo dejaré tranquilo a Sam Winchester.  
Castiel asintió con la cabeza y Dean lo miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.  
\- Os dejaré a solas para que decidáis quién se marcha –Crowley salió del casillero y caminó hacia la puerta tarareando una cancioncilla. Estaba más que satisfecho porque no solo se había salido con la suya sino que encima había logrado poner al uno en contra del otro y eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sí, estaba muy feliz y eso había que celebrarlo.  
En el casillero, mientras tanto, Dean y Cas se miraban fijamente.  
\- No puedes aceptar, Cas. ¿Vas a dejarte comprar por ese hijo de puta?  
\- No hay elección, Dean, ya le has oído. ¿Quieres que tu hermano, tu cuñada y tu sobrino paguen por nuestra culpa toda la vida?  
\- Mi hermano es fuerte y sabrá salir adelante.   
\- No, Dean –Castiel comenzó a poner la silla de nuevo sobre el caballo-. Yo no puedo vivir sabiendo que tu hermano va a pagar un precio tan grande por nuestra culpa. No es justo.  
\- Cas, espera –lo detuvo cuando lo vio ensillar el caballo-. Vamos a hablar con él. Seguro que a los tres se nos ocurre algo.  
Castiel lo miró con pena y cansancio.  
\- Ya he pasado por esto con mi propia familia, Dean y créeme, no es buena idea. La gente no olvida y no dudará en recordárnoslo el resto de nuestras vidas –respondió-. Eso me da igual, pero que tu hermano y su familia se vean afectados por mi culpa, por nuestra culpa… Lo siendo Dean, no puedo.  
Dean sabía que Castiel tenía razón, pero no podían terminar así. No podía marcharse tan fácilmente.  
\- Cas –lo cogió por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos-. Mírame y dime que no vas a irte, que no vas dejarme solo. Yo confío en ti.  
Castiel tuvo que apartar la mirada pestañeando intentando borrar la imagen de desconcierto de Dean.  
\- Te quiero, Dean.  
\- ¡Pues demuéstramelo!  
\- Ésta es la única forma que tengo para demostrártelo –Castiel agarró las riendas del caballo y lo desató. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean-. Ahora no lo entiendes, pero lo harás con el tiempo. Créeme; no hubiéramos podido ser completamente felices sabiendo que le habríamos arruinado la vida a tu hermano.  
\- Cas…  
Castiel le dio un beso en los labios, agarró fuertemente las riendas y salió del establo. Dean se quedó allí parado oyendo cómo los cascos del animal se alejaban cada vez más de él hasta que el sonido se perdió en la lejanía. Una lágrima cruzó la mejilla del hombre, pero enseguida se la quitó de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Cuando comprendió que Castiel se había ido, una rabia infinito la atravesó el cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y se quedó mirando el casillero vacío donde apenas un rato antes habían estado hablando y haciendo planes para el futuro.  
\- ¡Maldita sea, Castiel!


	9. Stay

 

Castiel le dio un beso en los labios, agarró fuertemente las riendas y salió del establo. Dean se quedó allí parado oyendo cómo los cascos del animal se alejaban cada vez más de él hasta que el sonido se perdió en la lejanía. Una lágrima cruzó la mejilla del hombre, pero enseguida se la quitó de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Cuando comprendió que Castiel se había ido, una rabia infinito la atravesó el cuerpo. Apretó los dientes y se quedó mirando el casillero vacío donde apenas un rato antes habían estado hablando y haciendo planes para el futuro.  
\- ¡Maldita seas, Castiel!

 

La primavera de mil ochocientos sesenta y uno estaba resultando peor de lo que se habían previsto los jinetes del Pony Express. Durante todo un año esos valerosos jinetes habían demostrado que la ruta central para llevar el correo de un lado a otro de los Estados Unidos era mucho más rápida que la del sur, pero la Russell, Majors y Waddell no logró el contrato que necesitaba para poder seguir trabajando en ella, por lo que los jinetes tuvieron que dejar de prestar sus servicios. El contrato se lo dieron a Ben Holladay en el mes de Marzo y éste anunció que usaría las estaciones de posta del Pony Express para abastecer a sus carros en su empresa de transportes.   
Los tiempos cambiaban y se avecinaban revueltos. Mientras tanto la línea de ferrocarril que había comenzado un año atrás iba bastante avanzada y había comenzado a recorrer el centro de los Estados Unidos. Sam, al ser propietario de su posta, pudo quedarse con la casa y aprovechar para unirse a la construcción del tranvía. Se usaría su posta como línea de parada del tranvía ya que los raíles quedaban relativamente cerca, por lo que cambió su negocio por otro más próspero y con mucho más futuro.  
Dean no tuvo tanta suerte. Su posta estaba en medio de Kansas y el tranvía no iba a pasar por allí, al menos de momento. De todas formas él no era propietario de nada, tan sólo era un trabajador más, así que no tenía nada que hacer ni a dónde ir. A finales de Agosto, Dean decidió irse con Sam para ayudarle en su nueva empresa. Ben Holladay no reclamaría el resto de las postas hasta más adelante, porque aunque el Pony Express ya no operaba en la zona centro, sí que algunos jinetes seguían llevando correo desde Salt Lake City hasta Sacramento. Dean sabía que uno de esos jinetes era Castiel. Durante esos ocho meses no había tenido noticias de él, ni siquiera se habían intentado poner en contacto el uno con el otro, pero le llegaban noticias de jinetes que habían trabajado con él. Al parecer las cosas le iban bien y él se alegraba. Castiel era un buen jinete y una buena persona, y aunque al principio Dean no lo había entendido, con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta de que la decisión de Cas había sido la correcta, por mucho que le doliera saber que jamás encontraría a nadie como él.

 

Con la llegada inminente del tranvía a la ciudad, Dean no paraba un segundo. Todo era un hervidero de gente que llegaba, negocios que se abrían y calles que iban creciendo y expandiéndose. Esa tarde, cuando entró en la tienda de ultramarinos a comprar varias cosas que Jessica le había pedido, tuvo que esperar su turno hasta que el dependiente le atendiera. Había una señora delante de él comprando lo que parecía ser media tienda.  
\- Póngame también arroz, pero no de ese que me diste la semana pasada, sino del bueno.  
El dependiente sonrió con una mueca y se volvió para coger el grano, exactamente el mismo que le había despachado la semana pasada. No porque no quisiera ofrecerle otra cosa, sino porque él no tenía otra clase de arroz. Dean se dio cuenta y tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa tras el sombrero que tenía en la mano.  
\- Voy a llevarme también un par de estas botellitas. ¿De verdad huelen tan bien como dicen? –la mujer alargó el brazo hacia el mostrador y cogió una botellita de aceite para el baño-. ¿A qué huele?  
La sonrisa de Dean desapareció y se quedó mirando la botellita, exactamente igual a la que había robado Castiel tiempo atrás. Todos esos recuerdos fan felices le embotaron la cabeza y le pusieron de un humor extraño. Cuando le tocó su turno, leyó la lista que Jessica le había escrito y sin pensarlo, añadió a la lista una botellita de aceite como la que se había llevado la mujer. No sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer con ella, pero tenerla era como acercarse un poco más a Castiel.  
Cuando regresó a donde tenía amarrado el caballo, una mano lo cogió del brazo y lo detuvo. Asombrado, Dean se dio la vuelta y su sonrisa se ensanchó.  
\- ¡Ian! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Dean le dio un abrazo y se paró un rato para charlar con él-. ¿Cómo te va todo?  
\- Muy bien, no me puedo quejar –Ian se quedó mirando a una mujer pasar y ésta le devolvió la mirada completamente embelesada. Era normal porque los ojos claros de Ian no pasaban desapercibidos ante nadie. Luego volvió a centrarse en Dean-. He abierto un aserradero en el otro lado del pueblo. Tienes que pasarte.  
\- ¿Un aserradero? A Sam le va a gustar saberlo porque quería ampliar una parte de la casa.  
\- Pues dile que venga y le haré un precio especial –Ian le dio una palmada en el hombro y lo miró-. ¿A ti cómo te va?  
Dean asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que todo iba bien.  
\- Me vine a trabajar con mi hermano, y aquí estoy.   
\- Oye, ¿qué es de Castiel? Hace mucho que no le veo. A los demás chicos me los encuentro a veces por el pueblo, pero de él no sé nada.  
Dean no pudo evitar ponerse tenso.  
\- Creo que sigue en California trabajando para el Pony Express. Es uno de los pocos jinetes que queda en activo.  
\- Ha tenido suerte, el cabrón –sonrió. Luego se fijó en Dean-. El otro día me encontré con Crowley. Me comentó que el Pony Express tiene pensado cerrar definitivamente éste invierno. Hemos quedado el quince de diciembre en la posta allí en Kansas para despedirnos de todos y cerrar oficialmente aquello.  
Dean no sabía qué contestar. Desde que pasó lo de las cuadras, él y Crowley apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Y la verdad es que no le apetecía nada verle de nuevo la cara a ese bastardo.   
Ian lo miró pensativo, luego cogió a Dean por el brazo y tiró de él hasta ponerse ambos en un lugar más apartado donde nadie pudiera oírles.  
\- Yo… -Ian parecía dudar de lo que iba a decir. Finalmente pareció armarse de valor, levantó la cabeza y miró a Dean-… Yo no sé lo que tenías con Cas. No estoy seguro. Tampoco sé si eso que teníais estaba bien o estaba mal. Yo sólo sé que ojalá algún día encuentre a alguien que me mire de la misma manera a como vosotros dos os mirabais.  
Dean no supo qué decir. Todos los vellos del cuerpo se le pusieron de punta recordando la mirada de Castiel, su sonrisa, su voz. Esos últimos ocho meses habían sido los peores de su vida y no sabía si estaba preparado ni siquiera para oír hablar tan siquiera de ello. Debió de cambiarle totalmente la expresión porque Ian chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con cara de arrepentimiento.  
\- Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte –se ruborizó al ver el semblante de Dean.  
\- No es nada, estoy bien –Dean logró sonreír. Quedó un poco artificial, pero al menos era algo-. La verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo y no sé si podré ir.  
\- Aún quedan un par de meses, Dean. ¿No puedes escaparte unos días para vernos a todos? Seguro que a los chicos les gustaría verte.  
\- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, ¿vale? –le palmeó en la espalda enérgicamente-. Debo irme, Ian, o mi cuñada me dará con la escoba en la cabeza por haberme entretenido con sus recados más de la cuenta.  
Ian asintió. Se despidió de él y prometieron estar en contacto. Cuando Dean llegó a casa y puso todas las cosas que había comprado sobre la mesa de la cocina, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio con la mano en el bolsillo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama mientras se sacaba la botellita de aceite del bolsillo y la dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Se tumbó de lado poniendo la cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó mirando el frasco. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sólo supo que se quedó dormido sin saber si algún día saldría del hastío que estaba sintiendo.

 

\- Dean –Sam se acercó hacia él con Eric en los brazos.   
Su hermano se volvió y cuando lo vio llegar, paró de cavar en la zanja. Estaba cubierto de tierra y sudaba a pesar de que ya estaban en pleno invierno.   
\- Dime.  
Sam lo miró de arriba abajo. Su hermano tenía un aspecto horrible. Había perdido peso, hacía semanas que no se afeitaba y se había dejado crecer el pelo. Cuando meses atrás Dean había aparecido en su puerta buscando trabajo y sin Castiel, Sam supo que las cosas no habían terminado bien. Durante todo ese tiempo tuvo la esperanza de que Dean se repusiera y se animara a contarle qué había pasado, pero ese momento no había llegado jamás. Sam, cansado de ver a su hermano como un alma en pena, decidió pasar a la acción. Por supuesto él no era nadie para meterse en la vida de los demás, pero si Dean necesitaba un pequeño empujón, él se lo daría.  
\- Dentro de un par de semanas cierran la posta de Kansas. ¿Vas a ir?  
Dean se mordió el labio inferior. No le parecía raro que Sam aún estuviera al corriente de lo que pasaba en el Pony Express.  
\- No.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- No me apetece –Dean se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.  
\- Dean –se cambió al niño de brazo cuando empezó a pesarle demasiado y siguió hablando con su hermano-. Nunca me has contado lo que pasó con Castiel. Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte y que tú no tienes por qué responderme, pero estoy preocupado por ti.  
Dean no quería contarle que Castiel había sacrificado su relación por él porque entonces Sam se sentiría mal y conociendo el carácter impulsivo que tenía, podía planear cualquier cosa, y de verdad que Dean no estaba para hacer nada. Tal era su desidia que todo le daba igual. Lo mejor era contarle una verdad a medias. Decían que eran más fáciles de recordar, ¿no?  
\- Cas decidió irse a California porque podrían descubrirnos y no quería que nadie sufriera ni saliera perjudicado –respondió sin más.  
Sam entrecerró los ojos.  
\- ¿Te crees que soy tonto?  
Dean no respondió. No sabía muy bien lo que Sam quería decir con eso, pero tampoco le importaba saberlo o no.  
\- Sam, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y…  
\- No, Dean. Ahora vas a escucharme –gruñó sin levantar la voz para que el pequeñín no se despertara-. No sé exactamente lo que ha pasado, pero no hay que ser un genio para saberlo. Todo este tiempo te has quedado aquí como un champiñón sin hacer nada, sin luchar. Te has dejado mecer como una hoja al viento sin importante a dónde te llevase. Ya está bien, Dean. Lucha.  
Lucha. Su hermano era muy gracioso. Era muy fácil decirlo y demasiado complicado hacerlo. No había nadie más en el mundo que quisiera más que él que Castiel volviera, pero éste se lo había dejado claro antes de irse y Dean entendía sus razones, y entendía el mundo. Sabía que no tenían nada a su favor. Ahora se había cansado de luchar contra viento y marea porque sabía que su barco jamás llegaría a buen puerto.  
\- Dean, tienes que despertar y reaccionar. Estás como muerto y así no vas a solucionar ni a arreglar tu vida.  
Dean dejó de jugar con el mango de la pala y miró a su hermano a los ojos.  
\- Castiel era la única persona capaz de llevarme al cielo a pesar de que todo lo que me rodease fuera el infierno –murmuró con un hilo de voz-. Y ahora ya no está. Perdóname si no soy el alma de la fiesta últimamente, Sam, pero es que no puedo.  
Tiró la pala al suelo sobre la arena para que no hiciera ruido y despertara al pequeño y Dean se largó de allí. Nadie mejor que él sabía cuánto le echaba de menos. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo, algo más de tiempo.

 

Los rumores acabaron siendo ciertos; el veintiuno de noviembre de mil ochocientos sesenta y uno, el Pony Express cerró sus puertas definitivamente haciendo su último viaje a Salt Lake City. Dean se enteró de la noticia y supo que ese era el final de una etapa importante en su vida. Tan sólo esperaba poder salir de ella y seguir adelante. Lo necesitaba porque si no iba a volverse loco.  
Cuando apenas faltaban varios días para el encuentro en Kansas, Dean decidió asistir a pesar de haberle estado negando a Sam durante dos semanas atrás que fuera a reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros. Su hermano podía ser muy pesado a veces y hasta que no había conseguido que Dean fuera, Sam no paró en su empeño de convencerlo.  
El viaje le tomó un par de días más de la cuenta porque en ese tiempo había perdido un poco la práctica y eso, unido al mal tiempo, hizo que Dean llegara con un día y medio de retraso. No se preocupó porque había salido con tiempo de Wyoming, pero ahora llegaría el mismo día de la reunión. Mejor, así sólo charlaría con sus ex compañeros y regresaría ese mismo día para casa. Conociendo como conocía a los demás, seguro que querrían irse a beber algo por ahí, pero Dean no estaba de humor para eso.   
Gabriel lo vio llegar y caminó rápido hacia él. El resto lo siguió y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean estaba rodeado de sus antiguos compañeros. Todos le preguntaron cómo estaba y qué hacía con su vida. Gabriel le ofreció algo para beber y lo integró enseguida en la conversación. Dean se quedó fuera hablando con los chicos y no hizo amago de entrar a la casa, sobre todo cuando vio en la puerta a Crowley que lo miraba de forma extraña. No quería compartir ninguna palabra con él, así que cuanto más alejado se mantuviera de él, mejor.  
Estuvieron comiendo y bebiendo y quedaron en reunirse en el pueblo para beber algo por derecho todos juntos. Ian y Adam ya se habían marchado hacia el pueblo. Esos dos tenían mucho peligro cuando iban juntos. El resto fue charlando poco a poco hacia las cuadras para ensillar y hacer lo mismo que los demás. Iban poniéndose al día de las cosas de cada uno. Dean se quedó rezagado observando al grupo que montaba y que salía al galope hacia el pueblo. Él fue a hacer lo mismo, pero de pronto se acordó de una cosa; dio media vuelta y rodeó la casa hasta la parte de atrás donde estaba el pozo. Junto a la piedra crecían unas florecillas azules muy pequeñas y bonitas que a Dean le gustaban mucho. A pesar de que fuera invierno, esa flor salía hiciera el frío que hiciese y le daba algo de color a las tierras blancas por la nieve o encharcadas por la lluvia. Se agachó y acarició una con los dedos. En Wyoming no había de esas. Sería por el clima. Eran una cosa mínima e insignificante, pero a él le gustaba y ojalá pudiera llevarse alguna a casa sin que se le estropease.  
\- ¿Llego tarde?  
Al oír esa voz, Dean se irguió y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Allí, a escasos tres metros de él, estaba Castiel. El jinete le miraba con la mirada cansada y una media sonrisa en el rostro. A Dean le hubiera gustado responderle que llegaba casi once meses tarde, pero no lo hizo. Se volvió del todo y lo miró.  
\- No. Bueno, los chicos están bajando al pueblo, pero no es tarde, aún puedes hablar con ellos y verles.  
\- Bien. Aunque antes preferiría hablar contigo –Castiel suspiró y fue a hablar, pero Dean le detuvo.  
\- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, Cas. Todo este tiempo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que tenías razón. Sam no tiene porqué luchar por algo que no le corresponde. Bastante injusto es para nosotros ya como para echarle mierda a él encima –sonrió por las palabras que estaba usando. Luego se centró y dejó de divagar, exponiéndole sus preocupaciones-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo está en mi contra si lo único que he hecho ha sido quererte?  
Castiel avanzó los pasos que le quedaban para acercarse a él y lo abrazó. Dean le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente. Realmente no sabía cuantísimo lo había echado de menos hasta ahora, hasta que había visto lo vacíos que habían estado sus brazos sin él.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Cas? –Dean no dejó de abrazarle y lo atrajo incluso un poco más contra sí.   
\- No lo sé. Yo sólo quiero no desperdiciar el resto de mi vida despertándome y buscándote a mi lado y que tú no estés, Dean –Castiel se echó hacia atrás para mirarle directamente a los ojos-. Tienes que estar ahí.  
Y Dean quería con todas sus fuerzas estar en ese lado de cama más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Bajó la cabeza para besarle suavemente los labios, para demostrarle que lo había echado muchísimo de menos, pero la cosa se le escapó de las manos y acabó besándole como si le fuera la vida en ello, aunque posiblemente así fuera. Castiel le respondió de igual modo. Ambos se besaron mordiéndose los labios, acariciándose las mejillas y apretando los dedos sobre el antebrazo del otro para comprobar que era real, que no era un sueño ni producto de su imaginación. Cuando se separaron, los jadeos calentaron la piel del otro y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Dean?  
\- No lo sé, pero ésta vez no voy a dejar que te vayas, y mucho menos durante tanto tiempo –lo abrazó y puso la frente sobre la de Cas-. Me da igual lo que Crowley diga sobre nosotros. Será su palabra contra la nuestra, y si nos tenemos que ir a otra ciudad o a otro país, nos vamos, Cas, pero no voy a volver a renunciar a ti.  
Castiel sonrió. Con los ojos cerrados y aún con los labios de Dean sobre su frente, no podía describir mejor sitio que ese para estar.   
Cuando Dean se echó para atrás para mirarle la cara, Cas volvió a sonreírle. Tenía que decirle algo y tenía que decírselo ya.  
\- Dean… en todo este tiempo que ha pasado sin que estemos juntos, no he dejado de quererte ni de pensar en ti. No me importa que tú hayas tenido tus dudas o no lo hayas visto claro en algún momento. Lo entiendo.  
Dean sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo Castiel.  
\- Tranquilo Cas; yo tampoco he dudado nunca de ti, y tampoco de mi –respondió serio-. Aunque si te soy sincero, me compré una botellita de aceite como la que robaste aquel día en la tienda y hemos pasado un par de noches juntos. Espero que puedas perdonarme.  
Castiel comenzó a reírse.  
\- Sólo si me la presentas y pasamos un par de noches los tres.  
\- Eso está hecho.  
\- ¿Nos vamos ya? –Castiel se desprendió de su abrazo y caminó hacia la casa por la puerta trasera. A mitad de camino se detuvo para coger una florecilla azul como la que había estado mirando Dean antes y se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
\- Si quieres… Yo ya no tengo nada que recoger ahí dentro.  
\- Yo sí –Castiel subió los dos escalones del porche-. Me dejé dos libros debajo del colchón y me gustaría conservarlos. Con ellos aprendí a leer. Quizás tu sobrino aprenda a leer con ellos.  
Dean sonrió caminando hacia él. Cuando llegó a su lado, le dio una ligera palmada al final de la espalda y giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar a la casa. Una vez dentro, Dean no se dio cuenta porque fue directo a la cama de Castiel para buscar esos libros cuanto antes y marcharse de allí, pero Cas sí se percató; detrás del biombo vio una sombra y eso le extrañó. Lo rodeó y fue a mirar lo que había detrás, porque esa cama era la de Crowley. Lo que vio lo dejó con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.  
\- Dean –lo llamó.  
Dean, que había levantado el colchón, tenía dos libros en las manos y leía atentamente la portada. Cuando oyó que Castiel lo llamaba, se acercó a él sin prestarle atención. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y vio que en la cama estaba Crowley completamente desnudo con Nick a su lado, desnudo también.  
\- Pero… -Dean abrió la boca y no pudo decir nada más. De pronto comenzó a reírse como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
\- Dean, puedo explicártelo –Crowley intentó salir de la cama, pero los pantalones estaban demasiado lejos y no podía llegar a ellos sin enseñar el trasero o sin destapar a Nick, que estaba mudo a su lado y enrojecido como un tomate.  
Dean dejó de reírse y lo miró seriamente.  
\- No tienes que decirme nada, Crowley. Al contrario que tú, creo entender bastante bien lo que es ir contracorriente.   
\- Dean… aquello me dolió más que a ti, más que a vosotros, créeme, pero tenía que hacerlo porque si llegaban a saberlo los jefes…  
\- Pues podías habérnoslo dicho de otra manera y no amenazándonos poniendo a mi hermano de por medio –Dean pareció calentarse por momentos-. ¿Tú tienes idea del año que he pasado, que hemos pasado?   
\- Dean –Castiel luchaba por no reírse de la situación. Para él, el pasado había quedado atrás, y eso sólo demostraba que la justicia divina sí que existía-. No te pelees con un hombre desnudo, por favor.  
Dean se volvió y sonrió al ver la cara de Castiel, porque la situación era bastante cómica.  
\- ¿Y tú no dices nada, Nick? –el ladrido de Dean provocó que el hombre se ocultara más debajo de las sábanas.  
\- Chicos, de verdad que lo siento, yo…  
\- Crowley –Castiel dejó de reírse y se dirigió a él-. Te vas a vestir y vas a salir por esa puerta. Ya no eres nuestro jefe y no lo serás nunca más, así que creo que sobra decir que si alguna vez dices algo sobre nosotros o intentas arruinar la vida de algunos de nuestros amigos o familiares, iré a por ti, te romperé las dos piernas y luego le contaré a todo el mundo lo que he visto hoy aquí.  
Dean estaba impresionado. Oír a Castiel ponerse serio lo llenaba de orgullo y de algo que no sabía explicar muy bien.  
Se apartaron de la cama para permitir que esos dos se vistieran y cuando tuvieron toda la ropa puesta, se marcharon por la puerta principal sin decir nada.  
\- Me has dejado impresionado –Dean se volvió hacia él y caminó detrás de Castiel que ya había tomado rumbo hacia la puerta para largarse de allí,- Mucho, además.  
Cas oyó sus palabras y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Dean chocara contra él porque no le esperaba que retrocediera así.  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Te he impresionado?   
\- Sí –Dean estaba empezando a tener serios problemas para pensar si Castiel comenzaba a tener esa fastidiosa costumbre de invadir su espacio personal cuando le hablaba.  
\- Pues aún no has visto nada –Castiel le dio un ligero beso en los labios y luego se separó de él. Dejó los libros sobre la encimera de la cocina y caminó hacia un lado de la mesa. Sin decir nada más, se sentó en el borde y abrió las piernas, invitando sin palabras a que Dean se colocara entre ellas.  
Obediente a una orden no dada, Dean se acercó a él y en cuestión de segundos las piernas de Castiel le rodearon y lo apresaron para que no pudiera escaparse. Dean no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a arrancarle la chaqueta y la camisa y las tiró a un lado. Lo empujó para que se tumbara sobre la mesa y pasó le lengua sobre su estómago, saboreando su piel. Mientras bajaba por su cuerpo recorriendo con su lengua la salada piel, las manos de Dean se movieron nerviosas al intentar abrir el cinturón de Castiel. Cuando lo hubo logrado, tiró de la prenda y de los calzones hacia abajo hasta dejarlos a la altura de los tobillos. Pretendía quitárselas del todo, pero no le había sacado las botas así que ahora todo se quedaría atascado y… ¡joder, se estaba poniendo nervioso y se estaba haciendo un lío!  
\- Dean, olvida la ropa –Castiel levantó las piernas y pasó los tobillos con la ropa sobre la cabeza de Dean, dejándole acorralado entre ellas.  
\- Sí –Dean jadeó más que otra cosa. Llevó las manos a su cinturón y lo abrió todo lo rápido que pudo. A continuación se deslizó la ropa hacia abajo lo suficiente para enseñar lo excitado que ya estaba. No tenía tiempo que perder. Necesitaba estar dentro de Castiel ya o se moriría. Todos esos meses sin él habían sido una tortura y ahora que lo tenía a apenas un par de centímetros de distancia de él, no podía contenerse más. Con gran atino, escupió sobre la entrada de Castiel un par de veces y acto seguido deslizó la polla sobre la saliva para esparcirla por toda la zona. Eso, unido al líquido pre seminal, hizo que en cuestión de segundos todo estuviera bien lubricado y listo. Se afianzó sobre la abertura y presionó levemente adentrándose apenas unos milímetros. Los suficientes para empezar a notar cómo Castiel lo acogía estrechamente dentro de él. Dean suspiró entre dientes incapaz de pensar en nada más-. OhDiosCas.  
Castiel respiró hondo. Ser penetrado sin ser preparado previamente podía ser doloroso y aunque él confiaba en Dean, no confiaba tanto en sí mismo y en las ganas que tenía de notarle dentro. Por suerte Dean parecía no haber perdido tanto el control, o al menos eso demostró cuando, poco a poco, se fue abriendo paso. Movió los músculos y lo apresó, aprisionándole para que le costara más moverse. Dean siseó.  
\- Joder Cas, no me hagas eso –jadeó mirándole-. Me matas.  
Castiel sonrió complacido. Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a su tamaño y le suplicaba por un poco más de acción, pero Dean no parecía querer moverse. Posiblemente aún estuviera esperando a que se adaptara a él.  
\- Dean, muévete, por favor –Castiel ronroneó como un gato mientras movía ligeramente el trasero para empalarse él sólo, y arqueaba la espalda para que el ángulo de penetración fuera distinto y la polla le Dean rozara donde él quería-. Vamos, fóllame.  
Dean no necesitó nada más. Lo agarró de las caderas y comenzó a salir y a entrar en él a buen ritmo. Le gustaba esa posición porque podía ver a Cas en su totalidad, la expresión de su cara, cómo se mordía el labio ahogando un gemido, cómo se agarraba al borde de la mesa para permanecer en el mismo sitio, cómo entraba y salía en él, abriéndole cada vez con estocadas más largas y placenteras. Aminoró el ritmo, recreándose en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que sentía y en lo que le hacía sentir a él. Estaba a punto de dejarse caer por el precipicio y por mucho que intentara no oírlo, los jadeos de Castiel le taladraron la mente haciéndole desear cuanto antes esa liberación.  
\- Desde que te vi por primera vez en el establo, supe que quería que me follaras encima de esta mesa. Lento, despacio, sin prisas.   
\- Cas…Cas, joder -Dean lo agarró fuertemente por las caderas y apenas terminó de decir la frase, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo apresándole sobre la mesa y embistió contra él con varias poderosas estocadas mientras se corría con una sacudida larga y continuada.  
Castiel lo aprisionó contrayendo los músculos sintiendo así su calor húmedo dentro de él.   
Dean se apoyó en el borde de la mesa cuando se hubo vaciado por completo. Sudaba bastante y tenía el aliento entrecortado, pero a pesar de todo eso, Castiel jamás lo había visto más guapo. Quizás fuera porque en todo ese rato, Dean no había dejado de sonreír complaciente.   
Cuando se repuso un poco, salió con cuidado de él y se quedó entre sus piernas. Alargó una mano, cogió la polla de Castiel y comenzó a masturbarle. Éste sonrió y se relajó. Le gustaba que Dean lo tocara y jugara con él. Segundos más tardes y sin previo aviso, Dean agachó la cabeza y se lo metió entero en la boca para seguir masturbándole con la lengua y el paladar. Cas hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no correrse en ese mismo instante. Le faltaba muy poco, pero antes necesitaba ver cómo esos labios carnosos y llenos subían y bajaban por su falo proporcionándole un placer indescriptible.   
Dean levantó la mirada y capturó la suya mientras seguía chupándosela y haciendo sonidos obscenos con la lengua. Subió las manos por su torso clavándole un poco las yemas de los dedos en la piel. Castiel respiró profundamente al verlas avanzar sobre sus costillas. Cuando llegaron a sus pezones, Dean los pellizcó sin piedad, provocando que Castiel separara la espalda de la mesa por la inesperada sensación. No obstante debió de gustarle porque segundos más tarde se mordió el labio inferior, levantó las caderas y se adentró todo lo que Dean le permitía en la boca para correrse en su garganta.  
Levantó la cabeza y vio a Dean tragándole, goteando un poco de entre sus labios ese líquido blanquecino y espeso y eso lo volvió loco. Castiel no supo si al verle, el orgasmo se le intensificó o tuvo otro seguido, no los sabía a ciencia cierta, el caso es que volvió a arremeter con las caderas para seguir corriéndose en la boca de Dean con varias embestidas más.

 

\- Me duele todo –Castiel se dejó guiar hasta el pozo de la parte de atrás de la casa para asearse un poco antes de marcharse.   
Dean, que ya había llenado un cubo y se lavaba las manos, sonrió ante las palabras del otro.  
\- Eso te pasa por hacerte el héroe y correrte dos veces –incluso le sacó la lengua mientras llenaba otro cubo para Cas-. Los esfuerzos sobrehumanos se pagan, Cas.  
Castiel lo ignoró. Se había sentado en los escalones mientras Dean se ocupaba de todo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le comenzaba a doler el trasero. Aunque era una sensación muy molesta, la había echado de menos, y no se quejó, sino que permaneció ahí viendo cómo Dean le acercaba un cubo con agua. Cuando se sentó a su lado, ambos se quedaron pensativos. Ambos pensaban lo mismo y tarde o temprano tendrían que sacar el tema. Finalmente lo hizo Castiel.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Dean? El Pony Express ha acabado –comentó como si el otro no lo supiera.  
\- No lo sé, Cas. Ahora estoy ayudando a Sam con su negocio, pero eso acabará pronto y tampoco quiero quedarme por allí. No quiero ser una carga para él.  
\- Sam jamás pensará que eres una carga, Dean –Cas guardó silencio y jugó con un dedo metiéndolo en el cubo de agua que el otro había dejado entre sus piernas. Luego levantó la cabeza y lo miró-. Mientras venía para acá, se me ocurrió algo.  
Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró interrogativo. Guardó silencio esperando que Castiel siguiera hablando y le explicara de qué se trataba.  
\- Había pensado que podríamos pasar una temporada con Steve y con Chris en el poblado. Cuando estuvimos allí nos comentaron lo difícil que es para ellos mantener todo aquello en invierno. No les vendría mal un par de manos extras –razonó-. O también podemos vivir con tu hermano o cerca de él para que no tengas que renunciar a tu familia en ningún momento.  
Dean lo miró con un brillo especial en la mirada. Que Cas le estuviera dando posibles posibilidades contando especialmente con él para que eligiera la que más le gustase le llenó de un sentimiento que no supo muy bien lo qué era. Bueno, sí lo sabía, lo que no sabía era que lo quisiera tanto.  
\- Eres asombroso, Cas –fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que se le quebrara la voz. Luego permaneció un tiempo en silencio mientras meditaba las opciones que le había dado-. Creo que lo de Steve y Chris es una buena idea. Allí nadie nos juzgará ni nos mirará mal y podremos serles útiles en algo. Al menos durante el invierno y luego en verano podemos volver con Sam, que seguro que tendrá mucho más trabajo y también podremos ayudarle.  
Castiel sonrió dándose cuenta de que el máximo empeño de Dean era ayudar a los demás y ser útil. Era un gran hombre y él se consideraba muy afortunado por haberle encontrado.  
\- Me parece bien –sonrió.  
Dean se levantó y le tendió una mano.  
\- Vámonos entonces. Aquí ya hemos acabado con todo lo que teníamos que hacer –levantó la mirada y miró la fachada trasera de la casa.  
Castiel aceptó la mano y se levantó con pereza.   
\- Vámonos –cogió los libros que había dejado a su lado y caminó hacia el establo-. Los chicos tienen que estar ya en el bar del pueblo bebiendo.  
Dean asintió. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.  
\- Cierto, pero antes me gustaría enseñarte una cosa, Cas.

 

Castiel pensó que iban directos al pueblo porque el camino era el mismo, pero cuando apenas quedaban un par de kilómetros para llegar, Dean torció a la derecha y él le siguió. A los pocos minutos apareció ante ellos un pequeño cementerio bastante humilde. Se bajaron del caballo y caminaron hacia el fondo, hasta una tumba que, a pesar de estar en muy malas condiciones debido a las inclemencias del tiempo, estaba limpia y cuidada.  
\- Cas… quería presentarte a mi madre -la voz de Dean era más grave de lo normal-. Ma’, éste es Castiel.   
Dean se había acercado al lado de la tumba y se había quedado de cuclillas. Castiel se lo quedó mirando de pie desde una cierta distancia. No había podido reaccionar porque jamás pensó que Dean lo fuera a llevar a un sitio así ni que hiciera lo que acababa de hacer. Eso era algo muy íntimo y privado y significaba demasiado como para estropearlo diciendo algo.   
\- Siempre que puedo suelo venir aquí a contarle mis cosas a mi madre –Dean miraba el suelo de tierra, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Castiel-. Le he hablado de ti y he pensado… -paró de hablar y levantó la cabeza, como si de pronto se hubiera percatado de algo-. Vámonos, Cas. Lo siento, no tendríamos que haber venido.  
Se levanto y caminó varios pasos pasando por al lado de Castiel, quien lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo. Dean se volvió para ver qué quería y se miraron a los ojos. Cas observó esos ojos verdes y grandes, ahora tristes y preocupados. Le miraban como si él tuviera el poder de alcanzar la luna con una mano. Si eso era importante para Dean, para él también lo era. Mantuvo el agarre y sonrió.  
\- Dean, no es cortés que me vaya sin despedirme de tu madre, ¿no crees? –Cas le soltó y caminó hacia donde se había acuclillado Dean antes, pero en lugar de hacer eso, se sentó cruzando las piernas. Luego se quedó mirando la ajada y amarillenta foto de Mary que había en la lápida-. Vaya, ya sé de dónde ha sacado Dean esas pestañas, señora Winchester.  
Dean sonrió levemente y se volvió del todo para observar a Castiel.  
\- Es un placer conocerla, señora Winchester –la voz de Castiel era alegre, pero respetuosa, como si realmente la madre de Dean estuviera allí delante de él en carne y hueso-. Si Dean me hubiera avisado de que vendríamos, le habría traído un ramo de flores. Aunque… -Cas se hurgó por los bolsillos y sacó la pequeña florecilla azul que había cogido al lado del pozo. Con cuidado la enganchó a la foto y se la quedó mirando-. La próxima vez que venga le traeré un ramo más grande y más bonito. Se lo prometo.  
Dean se arrodillo allí donde estaba. No se esperaba que Castiel se pusiera a hablar con Mary como hacía él y mucho menos que le regalara una flor. Cuando había decidido llevarle allí, no lo he había parecido tan mala idea porque para él era algo normal, pero cuando ya se encontraron delante de la tumba, se dio cuenta de que quizás Castiel no pensara como él y no creyera en esas cosas. Ahora no sabía si realmente creía o no, pero le valía igual.  
\- ¿Sabía que rescaté a su hijo de un fuego en las caballerizas del Pony Express?  
Dean, que había estado divagando de una idea a otra, centró su atención en las palabras de Castiel y su mente reaccionó.  
\- No le mientas a mi madre, Cas. Te salvé yo. Además ya se lo he contado, así que sabe que eso no es verdad.  
\- A saber qué le habrás contado –rió Castiel mirándole. Había amor en su mirada. Mucho. Nunca había hablado con un muerto y, aunque antes ese comportamiento le hubiera parecido una locura, ahora, estar ahí hablándole a Mary Winchester, le parecía la cosa más normal del mundo. Después de mirarle y de comprender que le iba a ser imposible querer a nadie más en la vida, le sonrió para relajar la expresión triste y preocupada que aún tenía Dean en el rostro-. A tu madre le va a encantar esta historia.  
Dean frunció el ceño porque no sabía qué diablos iba a contar Castiel. Lo vio acomodarse y jugar con unas piedrecitas que había a sus pies.  
\- Cuando tenía once años –empezó, mirando la arena del suelo-, cometí el error de contarle a mi familia que me gustaban los chicos. Todos, mis hermanos y mis padres, pensaron que estaba enfermo y tras intentar meterme en un psiquiátrico, me escapé de casa. Era muy pequeño para hacer trabajos de hombres, y mis facciones eran demasiado femeninas como para poder asegurar que era realmente un chico sin tener que quitarme la ropa, así que me hice pasar por una niña y durante tres años fui la compañera de juegos de tres niñas ricas en Boston.  
Dean abrió la boca. Primero al conocer el hecho de que Castiel se había tenido que buscar la vida él solo cuando apenas era un niño, y luego al saber que tuvo que hacer de niña para poder subsistir.   
\- No fue tan malo, no creáis –Cas levantó la cabeza y primero miró a Dean y luego la foto de Mary-. Las niñas, que eran varios años mayores que yo, me descubrieron enseguida, pero hicimos un trato.  
\- ¿Qué trato? –Dean lo miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear.  
\- Ellas no decían que yo era un chico y yo a cambio me podía quedar a vivir allí con ellas si las enseñaba a leer, a montar a caballo y a besar.  
\- ¿A besar?  
\- Sí. Eran dos hermanas gemelas y una prima, y todas se iban a casar en cuanto cumplieran los diecisiete años, así que me lo tomé como parte de un aprendizaje –respondió-. Además, me gusta pensar que les hice un favor a los futuros maridos de esas chicas, porque besaban fatal.   
Dean comenzó a reírse con fuerzas. Sólo Castiel, un casi huérfano, solo en la vida, disfrazado de mujer y gay podía encontrar algo positivo en esa serie de cosas que hizo para poder sobrevivir.  
\- Créeme, Dean. Les hice un gran favor –acabó riéndose él también.  
\- ¡Cas! No hables de besos delante de mi madre –lo riñó falsamente-. Llevas tanto tiempo entre hombres que ya no sabes comportarte –siguió riéndose sin poder evitarlo.  
Castiel siguió riéndose y miró la foto de Mary. La mujer de cabellera rubia y sonrisa grande y franca los miraba fijamente desde el papel de la foto. Quizás se estuviera volviendo loco, pero a él le parecía que estaba más sonriente que antes.  
\- ¡Qué dices! Si tu madre se está riendo más que nosotros -volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Dean mientras seguía riéndose-. Quizás deba disfrazarme de nuevo de mujer para recuperar las buenas costumbres.  
Dean tuvo que frotarse los ojos con las manos para capturar un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado de la risa. Ese era Cas, el que en los momentos más tristes e inesperados le hacía reír y olvidar las penas. No sabía qué sería de ellos, ni lo que les depararía el futuro, pero una cosa tenía clara; le daba igual dónde ir o qué hacer siempre que tuviera a Castiel a su lado.

 

FIN

 

Dean y Castiel vivieron durante muchísimos años juntos, hasta el final de sus días. Pasaron muchos inviernos en la tribu de Chris y Steve, ayudándoles y viviendo en armonía con la madre naturaleza. El resto del año iban a visitar a Sam, a su mujer y a los once hijos que tuvo la pareja. No fueron tiempos fáciles, pero el amor y el respeto por ellos mismo hicieron que todo mereciera la pena.

 

**

 

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

 

Hace mucho tiempo leí un libro que se llamaba “Tierra Sagrada” de Barbara Wood. En ese libro descubrí que lo que es natural, verdadero y auténtico, prevalecerá por encima de todas las cosas. Desde hace millones de años y mucho antes de que los Europeos cometiéramos uno de los mayores genocidios de la historia del mundo, existían tribus y pueblos enteros que seguían creyendo en la madre naturaleza, en el sol, en el poder de la tierra, en ellos mismos. Luego llegó la iglesia e implantó su dios, sus normas, sus leyes, su machismo y su homofobia por casi todo el mundo, erradicando y matando todo lo autentico y verdadero que había nacido en la tierra de forma natural desde el principio de los tiempos.   
No nos dejemos engañar por unas normas y unas creencias que alguien implantó a la fuerza y con sangre porque jamás supo lo que era querer a otra persona. Lo natural sobrevivirá. Y lo sobrenatural, también ;)  
Gracias por vuestro tiempo <3

 

¿Qué haremos? No lo sé. Mientras tanto viviremos lo que tenemos, y soñaremos lo que nos gustaría vivir.

Taolee


End file.
